All Actions have Consequences
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: This is set just after Mel's death, then follows a parallel timeline.
1. Moving on.

It had been 6 months since Mel died, six months since he had watched Frankie pick up her mangled bleeding body from the road and place her in a body bag. Six months since he had stood at her funeral and gave a eulogy, that of course, Grace had written since he had no idea what the hell to say. Six whole months since Frankie had crumbled in his arms after the service and he had escorted her home, all but carried her into her flat, and somehow stumbled into bed with her, the sex frantic and demanding. Both taking comfort in the physical act, the feeling of being so close to someone else, forgetting why everything else hurt so much.

* * *

It wouldn't have been so bad had it ended there if he had got out of her bed and left, but he hadn't. He had woken her up, made her coffee and breakfast the next morning, held her as she cried again, pinned her to the bed as they yet again let the passion and heat of the moment take over leading to more sex. When he finally left he drove home and got roaring drunk, an attempt to block out everything that involved Mel or Frankie.

He should have known better, done things differently, handled things differently. Yet he couldn't control himself, the harmless flirting and banter between himself and Frankie finally boiling over leading to meaningless, pointless, grief-filled sex. He took a shower, changed his clothes, yet he could still smell her, taste her, even feel her if he thought hard enough. They only had one day left before the team was due back at work, their leave over after they dealt with Mel's death. He hadn't dealt with Mel's death, not even close, so he just buried it, pushed it away hoping he would forget or it would go away. His drinking had given him a massive headache and he spent the rest of the day sat in the dark watching bad tv and hoping they could all move on come Monday morning.

When he arrived at his desk Monday morning he found Spencer sat staring at Mel's vacated desk, Grace not even in yet, and Frankie had made a very hasty exit to her lab when she saw him. When Grace arrived in Spencer hadn't moved, Boyd was shut away in his office and Frankie was shut up in her lab as usual. Obviously, no one was close to getting over Mel's tragic departure from the team. When they got their first case in it was a complete nightmare, Spencer seeming to work on autopilot, Frankie only coming up to the squad room if she really had, then disappearing as fast as she could. As for Boyd, Boyd just shut himself in his office, the blinds shut and the door closed. Grace was stuck in the middle, trying to help everyone move on while dealing with her own grief for Mel. Grace wasn't the least bit surprised when she came into the squad room three weeks later to see Boyd pacing back and forth with an envelope in his hand, which he thrust at Grace before she had even taken her coat off.

Grace looked down at the envelope, recognizing the neat handwriting as Frankies.

"What's this about?" Grace asked holding the envelope up without opening it.

"Well read it and you'll find out." Leaving her stood in the main squad room as he stormed into his office.

Grace looked at Spencer, then across at Mel's still empty desk before walking through to her office with the envelope. Sitting at her desk she opened the envelope, taking out the neatly folded piece of paper from inside it.

"Superintendent Peter Boyd, I hereby tender my resignation as of immediate effect. A replacement will be sent by the home office to take my place as soon as one becomes available. Until then a duty pathologist will be available when you need assistance, yours sincerely Doctor Frances Wharton."

Grace read the letter three times, each time her vision getting more cloudy. She should have expected this really, one of them finally snapping and leaving. None of them had moved past Mel's death, each of them burying away the pain and grief, no one talking about what had happened or how they felt. She placed the letter on her desk and reached across for a photo in a black frame that sat on the side of her desk.

"Oh, Mel. We're falling apart without you. Now Frankies gone as well. What am I supposed to do? How do I help them?" Running over finger over the framed image of the team at her last birthday party.

She was at the front, Mel and Frankie on either side of her. Behind them were Boyd and Spencer. Spencer had one arm around Mel's waist and one on hers, while Boyd had one arm around Frankie's waist and the other around her. They were all so happy, smiling and facing the camera for a group photo on the pathology departments camera. Everyone had a copy as far as she knew, she had made sure of that. Now they were broken, no more smiles, no more laughter, no more team. Picking the letter and envelope back up she wiped her eyes and headed straight through to see Boyd, his feet on his desk as he stared off into space.

"What have you done about this?" Holding up the letter and envelope as she stopped in front of him block his field of vision.

"What can I do? She's made her mind up. She's gone, left, resigned, packed up and pissed off long before any of us got here." Sighing as he took his feet off the desk and placed them back on the floor so he was sitting more upright.

"Does Spencer know?" Glancing through the window to see Spencer still sat just as motionless.

"Yeah, he was here when I opened it." His own eyes flicking to Spencer in the squad room.

"And? What did he say?" Her anger rising as she tried to drag information out of him.

"Nothing, just read it and passed it back, nodding his head." Taking the letter that was thrust at him.

"Do you not think you should at least talk to her? Find out why she's left, find out if you can change her mind." Grace catching the quick look of remorse and regret on his face as he looked down at the letter, still open in his hands. "Has something happened between you two I don't know about?" His finger absently tracing over Frankie's signature without his knowledge.

"No, of course not." His reply coming out sharp and quickly as if he rehearsed it. "It's just, she wants to go, I can't drag her back by her jeans belt loops. I have to respect her decision if she wants to leave she's free to go." Hoping Grace couldn't see right through his lie.

Grace watched him, watched the way he fidgeted with the letter in his hand, wouldn't keep eye contact with her, seemed to have prepared his speech about Frankie leaving and rehearsed it. She wanted to push him, knowing there was something, something he wasn't prepared to share, at least yet anyway. If she didn't know any better something had happened between Boyd and Frankie, something no one but the two of them knew about. Maybe speaking to Frankie would be better.

"Fine, I'll go see her myself then. I'll at least fight for what's left of this team, unlike you." The venom in his voice as she spat out the last two words before turning on her heels and storming out his office.

"Do it. As long as it's after work." His voice loud as he yelled after her.

Grace went in her office and shut the blinds between her office and Boyds, leaving the ones to the squad room open. She was sure something had happened, she just didn't know when or what. she would get to the bottom of this, no matter how long it took, she would find out what had driven Frankie away.


	2. Talking won't help

Grace was avoiding Boyd as much as she could, asking Spencer to join her for lunch, sitting in her office drinking tea with him as she attempted to get him to open up about what he was thinking and feeling. She did get him talking, but barely. She managed to finish two of the three reports she had sitting on her desk, taking both through to Boyd and putting them on his desk without saying a word. She left him to his brooding, his own reports and the demons he had yet to deal with. By the time her office clock showed six o'clock she was packing up and heading out. Spencer was doing the same, not that she had seen him do much, other than stare at Mel's empty desk.

"Night, Spencer." She said as she patted his arm before turning to look at Boyd's office.

Boyd was still in there, his feet on the desk and his glasses in his hand. He was again staring at the wall like it held all the answers to the universe if you stared at it long enough, she turned her attention back to Spencer, saw him watching her.

"This team is a mess. What's the point anymore?" His tone and body language that of a broken man.

"It will get better, we all just need time, Spence." Grace squeezing Spencer's arm as she stood looking through to Boyd's office.

"Tell that to Frankie. Night, Grace." Spencer making a quick exit, Grace's hand falling from his arm as he walked away.

Grace sighed, she needed a miracle to fix the team, starting with Frankie. She slung her back over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs and left the big grey brick building. When she reached her car she got in and placed her bag on the passenger seat. She knew where Frankie lived, she just hoped she hadn't done a complete runner and moved as well. On the drive to Frankies, she went over the different scenarios that could have made Frankie leave. She knew it had been tough on her more so her. The home office had no other pathologist to do the scene so she had to do it, do the autopsy, process the scene, everything. That obviously took its toll on Frankie, both emotionally and physically. She also wondered if Frankie and Boyd had had a massive row, one of their usuals spats that ended with them screaming at each other.

As she pulled up outside Frankies flat she was pleased to see the lights on, it was a start at least. She got out the car and looked up to what she knew was the living room window of Frankie's flat, hoping to catch a glance of the woman in question. She didn't see any movement so made her way to the front door after getting her bag and locking the car. She stood and steeled herself, not sure what if anything she was going to face. Maybe she should have rung first, checked she was in, made sure it was okay to come over. She reached up and pressed the buzzer, deliberately standing so she could be seen from the window. If she knew Frankie like she hoped she did she would check before opening the door. Sure enough, she saw a quick glance of Frankie as she looked to see who was at the door. She waited for the door to open but nothing happened so she pushed the buzzer again. When she still didn't get a response she pulled out her phone, sending Frankie a text instead.

"Frankie, I know you're in. I only want to talk, nothing more. Whatever has happened between you and Boyd is none of my business. He swears there is nothing and no doubt you'll do the same. Just let me in so I can at least say goodbye properly."

She stood looking between her phone and the window above, not bothering to look at the door. She was startled when the door opened to reveal Frankie, her face pale, huge black shadows under her bloodshot eyes. Frankie held the door open and gave Grace a weak smile, letting it close on its own once Grace was inside.

"Hi." Frankie's voice low and hoarse.

"Hi, Frankie." Reaching out and taking Frankie's hand in hers. "Come on, let's have a cup of tea and then maybe you can tell me all about it." Slowly guiding them both back up the stairs to Frankie's flat.

Depositing Frankie on the settee, Grace turned to look at her before she headed into the kitchen. Frankie looked so withdrawn, so down, and quiet, everything the pre-Mel's death Frankie wasn't. Frankie was loud, stubborn, happy, funny, open. She left her sitting as she went and made tea, even though she knew Frankie would complain about tea. When she came back Frankie hadn't moved, it was like watching Spencer all over again. Once the cups were on the table she took Frankie's hand again, saying her name quietly.

"Frankie, what is it? What's happened? If you tell me then maybe I can help you. You don't have to be alone Frankie, you know that right." Watching as Frankie turned to face her, great big tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, come here, love." Letting go of her hand and reaching to pull Frankie into a bone-crushing hug.

Frankie crumbled against Grace, her arms going around Graces back as she clung to Graces coat. Frankie sobbed while Grace held her, talked to her, reassured her everything would be okay. Grace had no idea how long they sat there, Frankie clinging to her as her tears stopped.

"What is it, Frankie? You can tell me, you know that right." Feeling Frankie loosen her grip as she went to sit up.

"I know Grace, but this is such a mess. This is for the best, for everyone. I can't go back, not now. Too much has happened, too much has changed." Her words measured and sure.

"Frankie, I know it's been tough since Mel died. We're all suffering, you, me, Spencer, Boyd." Not missing the slight flinch at Boyd's name. "We need each other, now more than ever, we can get through this as a team, we just need to stick together. Frankie, why did you leave? You didn't even say goodbye to anyone. Boyd said you were gone before he got in this morning, and we all know how early he gets in." Seeing a far-away look in Frankie's eyes. "Frankie, Mel wouldn't want this, for you to just leave. We need you, I need you, Spencer needs you, even Boyd needs you." Again not missing how uncomfortable she got when Boyd's name was mentioned.

Something had definitely happened between the two of them, something big enough for Frankie to walk away from the last four years of her life, her friends, her Colleagues, everything she had worked towards.

"Frankie, what on Earth happened between you and Boyd?" Frankie's head shooting up at the question. "And don't lie, I can tell."

"Grace, you know better than anyone what he's like. He said stuff, I said stuff, it went nuclear and I left. I can't work with him anymore, Grace." Knowing she wasn't exactly lying but not sharing the whole truth.

"You've had fallouts before, what made this one different? You two are too much alike for your own good, that's your main problem." Grace pointing out the obvious as she watched Frankie fidget.

"I don't know Grace. The team is better off without me. We can stay in touch though, we don't have to cut ties completely. You have my number, I have yours, it doesn't have to end here. I love you guys and I am going to miss you." Her eyes filling with tears as she finished talking.

"We will definitely stay in touch, meet up for coffee and brunch of course." Slipping her arm back around Frankie's shoulder to give her a one-armed hug.

Grace and Frankie spend the next three hours together talking, sharing memories and tears. When Grace went to leave Frankie gave her a fierce hug, holding her tightly as she said goodbye.

"Tell Spencer I'll be in touch soon, I just need a little time that's all." Kissing Graces cheek before she let her go.

"I will. Don't be a stranger okay." Returning the kiss on the cheek and hugging Frankie one last time.

Frankie watched Grace get in her car and drive away, feeling a mix of guilt and relief. She had lied to Grace, but she had her reasons. She was best off away from the CCU, away from him. By leaving she could deal with the consequences of her actions all by herself with no outside interference.


	3. Surprise meeting

The coffee shop wasn't as busy as usual when he arrived. He ordered his usual drink and took a seat by the window, watching the world go by as he considered life. He picked the morning paper up that had been left on the table and read the front page, the date seeming to jump out at him. Exactly six months since Mel had left them, taken from them without so much as a goodbye. He still thought he saw her face, heard her laugh, imagined what she would say about the team now, or more likely the lack of team now. The irony was it was exactly a month after Mel's death that Frankie left, a letter of resignation on his desk without so much as a goodbye from her either.

He had been expecting things to go pear-shaped with Frankie, neither prepared to face the consequences of their actions like adults, instead of pretending what happened hadn't happened and then things just spiralled for there. He had really liked Frankie, a hell of a lot more than he should have. They had always got along, even when they rubbed each other up the wrong way they still got on. As the time passed he found himself wanting to spend time with her, hear her laughing, see her smiling. They somehow slipped into a routine, a casual drink with the rest of the team, harmless flirting when it was just the two of them, neither stepping over the boundary in case they broke the magic. Everything was going so well, so smoothly, until that fateful day of course.

Then Mel was gone, and everyone was devastated. Grace seemed to be the one holding everyone together, even though she was grieving too. Frankie had got the raw end, having to process the scene, do the autopsy, wash and dress Mel ready to hand over. She had held it together so well or looked like she had until the police memorial service. She had crumbled and he had caught her. When he left her naked and sleeping in her bed he knew what had happened was wrong, they had crossing a line they were never meant to cross, at least while they worked together anyway. If things had been different, if they hadn't worked together, maybe the spark between them would have been allowed to grow and flourish. They hadn't spoken about that night, or the following morning, just swept it aside and became strangers.

Picking up his coffee he released he had been staring at the paper so lost in thought he hadn't even taken any of the headlines in. He folded the paper back up and put it on the table, taking another drink of his coffee. Looking out the coffee shop window he become absorbed in the world around him, in the people passing by, the cars, buses, bikes and motorcycles driving past him as he sat and contemplated what a mess his life was in. He had focused zoned out the noise in the coffee shop, his own thoughts and feeling noisy enough to keep him occupied. He was just about to take another drink of his coffee when he heard something, or more precisely someone. He hadn't heard that voice in five months, not physically anyway. He knew that voice anywhere could pick it out in a crowded room. He had last heard that voice the night before he got her letter of resignation. He turned his head, coffee cup still in hand as he scanned the coffee shop, seeing if he could spot the jeans, hoodie and dark brown hair that were so familiar to him. He couldn't find her, the number of people by the till and counter-blocking some of his view. Just then a phone rang and he heard her voice clear as day,

"Doctors Frankie Wharton." Her usual greeting when she answered the phone.

Just then the throng of people seemed to shift and there she was, stood not more than ten meters away. Several things happened all at once and he wasn't sure in what order they actually happened in. He looked Frankie up and down, from head to toe. Everything from her brown hair, open overcoat, jeans and trainers to the very rounded baby bump that was hard not to miss. At about the same time his brain seems to process seeing Frankie his coffee cup slipped out his hand, his trousers got soaking and there was an almighty crash. Frankie looked directly at him as their eyes locked, just as he stood up quickly to shake off the hot coffee. Two people swore, both saying Shit in unison, one he knew was Frankie, it turned out he was the other person. Frankie turned to walk away but stopped when she heard her name, a mix of confusion, hurt, and a little desperation in his voice.

"Frankie, wait, please." Words leaving his mouth before his brain could catch up.

Frankie stopped still, turning slowly back around to face him as a barista brought over napkins, a fresh coffee and a dustpan and brush. Frankie had a coffee cup in one hand, her other hand placed protectively on her baby bump. He gave up patting his trousers dry as he took a step closer to her, smiling a little at the fact she didn't run away. They walked slowly towards each other, meeting beside an empty table. Neither spoke, neither actually moved, both just stood eyes locked with the other a mix of emotions swirling in both their eyes.

"Frankie." His hand coming up to touch her but stopping mid-air.

"Boyd." Her voice a little shaky as she looked down at his hand only a few inches away from her.

"It's really good to see you again." Letting his hand fall back to his side as he studied Frankie's face.

He had thought at his age he was past the awkward interaction with women stage, but he so obviously wasn't. He had missed her, more than he thought possible until she was stood right in front of him. She looked beautiful, and he wondered if she had always looked like this and he just hadn't noticed. Then he thought back and he knew she had always looked this amazing, he just never really let himself fall that deep into the feelings.

"Your coffee is getting cold and we both know you hate cold coffee." Frankie's attempting humour as she tried to break the awkward silence between them.

"Come and join me, please." Stepping aside so she could get past him to the table he had been sitting at.

He could see the internal battle Frankie was having with herself, the debate to stay or run away.

"Okay, I have time before my meeting." Giving him a small smile as she stepped past and made her way to the table he had been sitting at.

He followed behind her, watching her as she took off her coat and placed it on top of his on the spare chair. Watching her place her cup on the table then slowly lower herself into the seat was a sight to behold. Frankie was never graceful, she put her feet on the table, turned chairs the wrong way to sit down, even sat on tables and desk when it suited her. But this Frankie, this Frankie had an elegance about her, about the way she sat, straight back, legs slightly spread to accommodate her growing bump.

"Are you going to stand there with your mouth open catching fly or actually sit down?" Frankie's voice snapping out him out of his staring and making him sit down.

"Sorry, it's just, I can't, I never imagined, I didn't know, Wow." His words a jumbled mess as he licked his suddenly dry lips.

"The great Peter Boyd speechless never thought I would see this day." Her hand coming up to absently stroke her bump as she watched him.

She went to reach for her cup but he beat her to it, taking the lid off and looking at the contents of the cup frowning.

"What in god's name is that? I didn't know you were channelling Grace now, it stinks." Passing her the cup as she sat forward to take it.

"A lots changed since we worked together, Boyd, my choice of hot beverages being just one of them." Taking a sip of her drink as Boyd picked his own coffee up and had a drink.

"You can say that again, your taste in hot drinks being the least of them." His eyes drifting down to her bump.

She followed his gaze, then looked back up at his face, seeing his eyes still fixed on her bump.

"Boyd, why don't you just ask what you want to ask, or you want me to fill in the gaps?" Boyd looking up from her bump to see her staring at him with that slight steel in her eyes that he had missed.

"I take it this is why you left?" Asking the most obvious question first when he had so many more important ones to ask.

"Really, that's your first question? Not how far along am I, who the father is, am I still in a relationship with the father, is he even on the scene. I know you're not good at talking about stuff but you can do better than this." Taking another drink of her tea before looking at her watch. "I have to go, my meetings in half an hour. How about you come over to mine and we can finish this conversation then." Reaching for her bag that she had dropped on the floor as she went to sit down.

Boyd put his cup down and picked up her bag, passing it to Frankie as she mumbled her thanks. She pulled out a small notebook and pen, scribbling something on it then ripping the paper out and passing it to Boyd. Boyd took the paper and looked at it, then up at Frankie.

"My new address, as I said, a lot has changed since we last saw each other. I'm in weeknights from about six, seven at the latest. I get weekends off so a weekend is also good." Putting the pen and paper away as she saw Boyd looking at her new address.

Boyd went to open his mouth and say something but Frankie knew what he was going to say so cut him off.

"I know you're busy, I know the hours you put in, I haven't forgotten. As I said, any night after seven or a weekend." Managing to hold her bag as she used the arms of the chair to push herself to stand.

Boyd stood at the same time, watching as Frankie put her bag on the chair and reached for her coat. Boyd stepped forward and took her coat from her, holding it up so she could put it on.

"Ever the gentleman." Smirking as Boyd again looked at her bump.

"See you around then, Boyd." Picking her bag up and putting it on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll call around when I get the chance. Can I tell Grace and Spencer I've seen you?" His hands fidgeting at his sides as he talked.

"Of course. I expected you to talk to Grace, more so about this." Her hand again protectively resting on her bump.

"Yeah, that's definitely news. I'll see you soon, Frankie." Finally Giving in to temptation and reaching out for Frankie.

Frankie was more than a little surprised to find herself enveloped in a hug from Boyd. The man didn't hug unless it was after sex but her mind wasn't going back there. She rested her face against his chest and breathed in, his aftershave, his soap, and the musky smell that was uniquely him filling her senses. She couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes, memories and emotions overwhelming her. She blamed the fact she was so emotionally on the fact the baby chose just that moment to stretch out, limbs pushing against the taut skin of her abdomen causing Boyd to stiffen. He had felt the movements as well, their bodies being so closely pressed together. She expected him to let go quickly, pull away at the feeling but he didn't, if anything he held her just that little bit tighter.

"I have to go or I'll be late." Frankie breaking the moment as she quickly pulled back and swiped at her eyes.

Boyd didn't miss her wiping her eyes, a feeling deep inside him roaring to the surface as he caught a glimpse of vulnerable Frankie. That was how they had ended up at this point, him taking care of vulnerable Frankie.

"Take care, Frankie." Watching her make her way through the now crowded coffee shop and out the door.

He just stood there, hands in his pockets not even sure what he was supposed to be doing. His phone ringing made him look at the time as he flipped open the small device and see Spencer's name on the screen.

"Yeah, Spencer." Turning back to the table and reaching for his coat. "I'm on way, I got sidetracked in the coffee shop. Is Grace in yet?" Draping his coat over his arm as he walked towards the door he had just watched Frankie leave though. "Good, tell her I need to speak to her when I get in, Okay." Pushing the door open with his shoulder as he stepped out onto the noisy street. Okay, thank, Bye Spence." Closing the phone over and matching off down the street, his long legs and policeman stride making people move out his way instead of being barrelled into.


	4. Talk to Grace

"Grace." His voice bouncing of every wall and surface as he entered the squad room.

"Here, Where's the fire?" Grace said as she came out her office.

"What? Fire, where?" Looking at Grace then around the room.

"What do want Peter?" Grace looking at Boyd slightly curious as to what he wanted and why he was late coming in.

"Your office or mine?" Letting Grace pick where they sat and talked.

"Mine. What on Earth is going on? Have you been mugged, hit over the head, or slipped and banged your head?" Stepping aside so Boyd could enter her office ahead of her.

"No, just shut the door." Looking around Graces office before he shut the blinds blocking them both from view as Grace shut the door.

He sat down on the chair, then stood back up again pacing back and forth as Grace set about making tea for herself and coffee for him.

"Peter, will you sit down and tell me what's going on." Turning to face Boyd as he stopped abruptly and just looked at her.

"Thank you, now sit down and take a breath. Is whatever is wrong an explanation as to why you're late?" Turning back to finish making her tea and his coffee.

"Yes, no, shit Grace." Finally sitting down on the settee in her office and covering his face with his hands.

Grace heard Boyd and spun around to look at him, her concern for him growing as she took in his posture. She turned back and finished making his coffee, picking up both her cup and his before she walked over to sit beside him, both cups being put on the coffee table.

"Right, let's start at the beginning and work through this. What has got you in such a tailspin and made you late for work?" Turning sideways so she could face him as they talked.

"Frankie." The only word leaving his mouth as he sat up straight and looked straight at Grace.

"Frankie, what about Frankie? You've spoken to her? What has Frankie got to do with this?" Grace at a totally loss as to what there ex colleague had to do with Boyds mood.

"I saw her, I saw Frankie at the coffee shop I usually go to when I'm early for work to kill some time instead of sitting down here." His words still flustered as he rubbed a hand over his beard, the bristle making a scratching sound against his hand.

"So, you saw Frankie at a coffee shop. Did you speak to her? Is that why you're late?" Attempting to make the pieces of Boyd's conversation fit together.

"Yes, we spoke, even had coffee together. Or at least I had coffee and she drank that shite you drink." Indicating the cup in front of Grace on the table.

"And What Frankie drank is relevant to this because? She drinks herbal tea now, so what, that can't be what this is about. Peter, you really need to explain what on Earth is going on here, I can't help it," stopping when Boyd stood up, turned and looked down her.

"Frankie's pregnant." His words a little louder than he had intended but finally said aloud.

"Okay, so Frankie's pregnant. Is that why she left the unit? She wanted to start a family. I didn't even know she was seeing anyone when she was here." Looking at Boyd as he continued to stare at her.

It was the look on his face, the shock, the concern, the panic, that made her stop and think back. Frankie and left the unit six months before, no goodbyes, no warning, she was just gone. She had talked to Boyd and Frankie at the time, both seeming to have a problem, yet both adamant that what Frankie was doing was right.

Boyd had gone back to pacing, his hands in his pockets as he walked back and forth in front of Grace as she put the pieces together.

"Peter, sit down right now." Her tone leaving no room for negotiation.

"When she left, I asked you both what had happened, neither of you answering me. Are you telling me that Frankie is pregnant and it's your child?" Grace seeing the little colour Boyd had in his face drain away as she finally said what he had been thinking.

"I don't, I didn't, I had no idea what to say. I didn't want to ask her since I already ended up wearing my first cup of coffee when I saw her and I dropped the cup." Looking down at the dark stains on his light grey trousers.

"So what the hell did you talk about since the parentage of her child obviously wasn't one them?" Grace in complete shock at the new development.

"I asked her if being pregnant was why she left, to which she replied asking if that was the best I could ask instead of how far along she was, who the father was if she was still in a relationship with the father, or even if he was still on the scene." Finally sitting down beside Grace and resting his head back against the wall.

"At least one of you was on the ball. Sounds like Frankie is still as sharp as ever. Did you then ask anything of importance or was your brain still in your underwear?" A touch of disgust in her voice at the fact he had slept with Frankie just after Mel's death.

"It wasn't like that Grace. And no, she had to go, she had a meeting. She gave me her new address, she's moved since she left the unit." Lifting his head up as he dug around in his pocket taking out the folded piece of paper.

"Well, living on the top floor with a baby is not a good option, never mind when you're pregnant." Glancing at the paper Boyd was holding in his hand.

"Let's not beat around the bush anymore, Boyd. Do you think the child is yours? And if it is what are you going to do now you know?" Grace holding no punches as she saw him flinch.

"Yes, I think the baby is mine. She looks about the right size for her to have gotten pregnant after we, when we, you know what I mean." Graces eyebrow raising at his description of Frankie's size. "As for what I do if she confirms it is mine, I think she's made the decision already. She left, didn't bother to tell me she was pregnant, made a new life away from me and the team. I think that means I'm not welcome in hers or the child's life." Reaching for his cup of coffee as he felt Grace stare at him.

"You really are dense aren't you. Did she stop and talk to you in the coffee shop?" Deciding he really needed to take a step back and look at the bigger picture.

"Well, Yeah. She did try to leave when I first called her name but decided to stay." Answering as he wasn't sure what Grace was getting at.

"So, she could have left, walked away without seeing you or speaking to you. But instead, she didn't, she stopped, let you see her, let you see she was pregnant. Gave you the option to ask if the child was yours." Hoping he was catching up as she explained.

"I suppose if you put it like that, yes she did." Boyd's brain finally seeing where Grace was heading. "So giving me her address, inviting me round, she wants me to ask, wants me to know, maybe even wants me in the baby's life?" A slight flicker of hope in his eyes as he spoke to Grace.

"Yes, Peter. I think the fact she let you see she was pregnant, gave you her address, pointed out you asked the wrong question first, all indicted she wants you to be a father, that's if it is yours of course." Not missing the flash of hope that crossed his face. "When do you plan on going to see her?"

"As soon as I can get away. When I left the coffee shop I was terrified, Grace. As we sat talking I had a feeling it was mine, I just couldn't ask outright. I wasn't even sure I wanted to know if I wanted to be responsible for another child. Look how Luke turned out, and I hardly see Matt anymore. What if I screw up again? I can't do that to Frankie, or another child." His deep fear finally coming out about why Frankie being pregnant had bothered him and stopped him asking the important question when he had the chance.

"Only you will know if you're ready to be a father again, Peter. Talk to Frankie, explain to her how you feel. She's the one who's been dealing with this on her own for six months, find out what she wants, how she feels. She's the most important part in all of this." Leaning over and patting his hand.

"Thanks, Grace. Frankie was right as usual." Laughing as he recalled what she had said when he mentioned Grace.

"Am I missing something here?" Grace Looking at Boyd as he laughed.

"I asked Frankie if I could tell you and Spencer I had seen her. She said yes, said she expected me to tell you, especially about the baby." Seeing Grace smile as well.

"That Frankie is definitely the wise one between the two of you. On saying that, you ever feel like filling me in on how you both got yourselves in this situation in the first place I'm happy to listen." Giving him a look that told him their chat would continue at some point.

"Maybe one day, Grace. But not yet. Let me get my head around everything, speak to Frankie first." Finishing his coffee in a much more optimistic mood than he been in since he had first seen Frankie, and the predicament she in.

"I'll hold you to that. Now go see Spencer, tell him you've seen Frankie. Tell him she pregnant, just not that it's most probably yours. I don't think he's ready to handle that bombshell just yet." Smiling as she saw Boyd smile.

Boyd stood and headed for the door, stopping with his hand on the handle and turned back to Grace, the smile on his face growing.

"I felt the baby move." His grin now reaching breaking point.

"How did you manage that? Did Frankie let you feel it moving?" Puzzlement evident on Graces face since he hadn't even mentioned touching Frankie.

"I hugged her when she was leaving." Seeing shock on Graces face at the revelation of him hugging someone.

Boyd wasn't a hugging person. He didn't give them, or receive them. She had seen him hug Mel once when she was promoted. Then she and Frankie had received hugs from Boyd after Mel's memorial service. She wondered if that's was had led to them ending up in bed together, after Mel's service. She did recall him spending more time with Frankie in the pub, had his arm across her shoulder as they sat together.

"The baby moved and I felt it against my stomach." His hand touching his lower left abdomen where he had been pressed up against Frankie's bump.

Grace just smiled at him, her brain thinking back to the day of Mel's service and how Frankie and Boyd has been then. She watched him leave her office, a slight bounce in his step as he approached Spencer's desk. She was happy Frankie was doing well, even if she had omitted the fact she was pregnant from the three or four phone calls they had had since she left. Maybe this would be the turning point, the thing both Boyd and Spencer needed to dig them out their funk since Mel's death. Only time would tell.


	5. Talking can wait

Boyd stood looking at the clear Perspex evidence boards, his temper and blood pressure both rising. It had been three days since he saw Frankie in the coffee shop, three days of trying to get away early to go see her but someone or something stopping him. First had been the commissioner wanting a late night chat. Then a case had came in and things had went downhill from there. He had tried passing responsibilities on to Spencer and Stella but failed miserably. Now he was just giving up hope of ever getting there before Frankie actually had the baby. Spencer entered the squad room, Stella close behind him as they squabbled over something.

"Boyd, we have a lead." Thrusting a file at Boyd as he scowled at them both.

Boyd flicked through the file and looked up at Spencer and Stella over his glasses.

"Why haven't you picked him up then?" The obvious annoyance in his voice making Stella flinch.

"Because, he's not exactly little boss." Stepping forward and flipping the page over Boyd was looking at.

Boyd looked at the image of the man and understood what Spencer meant.

"Fine, the three of us can take him, unless you want to call in backup?" Closing the file and tossing it on Spencer's desk.

"I'll call back up anyway, just to be on the safe side." Spencer seeing Stella reach for the phone to do just that.

An hour later Boyd was beyond pissed off. His pants were muddy, his jacket sleeve ripped and he could feel the start of a black eye forming. That wasn't including the cut above his right eye that was slowly seeping blood down his face.

"You should get that seen to boss, it might need stitches." Spencer Looking at the cut on his eyebrow.

"Want I need Spencer is a stiff drink, a hot bath and some clean clothes. Yet another bloody suit ruined." Holding up his ripped jacket sleeve.

As he lifted up his arm his shirt sleeve moved up his arm revealing his watch. Half six, the time was half six. Maybe today wasn't such a right off.

"Spencer, after you've cleaned up here just head home. I'm going to clean up and sort this mess out. Tell Stella the same, we don't get paid enough for this shit. I'll see you tomorrow, okay." Feeling around in his suit pocket for the clean hankie he knew should be there.

He walked towards his car, finally fishing the hankie out and placing it a little too hard against his eyebrow making him hiss in pain. Opening the car he took his ripped jacket off and threw it in the boot, Digging out the hold-all he knew was buried in there somewhere. Taking the hold-all out the boot he dumped it on the passenger seat and got in the car. Her tilted the rearview mirror to see how bad he looked, wincing again as he pulled the hankie from above his eye.

"Bastard." He mumbled as he saw it had at least stopped bleeding.

He threw the bloody hankie onto the passenger seat and looked down at himself. She had seen him looking worse. With the keys in the ignition, he started the car and put his seatbelt on, his chest giving him a quick sharp reminder he had also caught that on a fence. He didn't need to look the address up, he had it burnt in his memory, had already googled where it was. He pulled away for the flashing lights and numerous police cars parked up, his only focus was getting to his destination in one piece.

When he pulled into the street he saw Frankie's car parked outside her house, the dark blue Volvo estate still looking like it always did. Parking right behind it he switched the engine off and took the keys out the ignition. He checked to see how bad his face was before grabbing the bag and getting out. The wind hit him and he shivered, no jacket or coat on the just his slightly worse for wear shirt. He probably looked a complete mess but he knew Frankie had seen him looking a lot worse. He just hoped she'd let him use her bathroom to clean up a bit and get changed. He walked slowly up the path, changing the bag from his right hand to left hand when his sharp pain shot through his chest again. Great, a couple of cracked ribs to add to the list of war wounds. He stood on the doorstep and took a deep breath in, regretting it instantly when his ribs protested. He reached up and pressed the doorbell, looking through the two glass panels on the door for any signs of movement. The hallway light came on and he saw her coming towards the door, this was it. He saw her reach for the door lock, opening it part way as the chain stopped it.

"Hi, Frankie." Smiling as he saw her peak around the door and taken in his appearance.

The door was quickly shut and the chain rattled as she took it off. She pulled the door open wide, starting at his feet and slowly working up until she was looking at his face.

"I don't even want to know do I. Get in here, straight upstairs, I'll follow you up when I get my bag." Stepping aside to allow him entry.

"Thanks." Seeing her shaking her head at the state of him.

"Shoes off, I'm not cleaning up after you." Closing and locking the door behind him as he stepped inside.

He stopped and took his shoes off before he made his way up the stairs slowly, stopping when he reached the top. He turned around to yell and ask her where he should go once upstairs but saw her slowly making her way up the stairs, her autopsy bag in one hand, clean towels in the other.

"Turn right, the last door." Stopping behind him as she reached the top.

Boyd followed her directions and opened the last door he came to, stopping just far enough inside for Frankie to follow him in and put the light on. When she did he glanced around the immaculately neat room.

"Not the bathroom then." Stating the obvious as he stepped further into what he presumed was her bedroom.

"No shit Sherlock, no wonder you're a detective with them powers of deduction. Sit on the bed, shirt off, and trousers looking at the state of them." Looking down at his muddy trousers as she placed her bag on top of the chest of drawers and opened it.

He moved over to drop his bag beside the open bedroom door, dropping it on the floor then looked down at his clothes. No wonder she had told him to strip, he was was filthy. He took his shirt off first, throwing it beside his bag. When he stood straight he heard Frankie gasp as she looked at his naked chest.

"What, I don't look that bad for someone my age do I?" Not even bothering to look down at his chest.

"What the hell happened, Boyd? Have you even seen your chest?" Reaching for his hand and tugging him so he was stood in front of the full-length mirror.

Either through habit, instinct, or utter stupidity he linked his fingers through Frankie's when she took his hand. When she stopped in front of the mirror he didn't even look at his reflection, instead looking down at their joined hand. Her hand was so soft and warm, fitting perfectly in his. He smiled, just briefly, knowing the moment would end as quickly as it had started. He ran his thumb over her knuckles then slowly let go of her hand. Frankie was staring at their joined hands as well, the feelings she had long thought gone resurfacing as he brushed his thumb over her knuckles. He looked in the mirror, taking in the side of his chest, no wonder it hurt like hell. There was a deep bruise forming about the size of a football, no wonder he had cracked ribs.

"Trousers as well, I want to see how bad you actually look." Seeing him fidget at his belt buckle. "You're not shy all of a sudden, are you. Don't forget I've seen you naked remember." Standing with her hand on hips as he slowly loosened his belt, trouser button and zip letting his trousers drop to the floor.

He stepped out of them and went to pick them up but hissed as his chest hurt.

"Just kick em in the pile, we'll get them later." Seeing him shove the trousers across the floor with his feet. " Sit on edge of the bed, I'll clean that cut, then check your ribs over. After that, you can take a shower or a bath. I'll make something to eat and we can talk after that, okay."

Boyd did as he was told, sitting on the edge of the bed as she stood in front of him and looked at the cut above his eyebrow. He clenched his fists as Frankie stood right in front of him, her perfect bump just there in front of his face. He took absolutely no notice of what Frankie was doing to his head, his eyes fixed in front of him. Her top fitted snuggle across her bump, her belly button which he knew used to be an inny, was now an outty, he could see the outline through the material. He watched as he bump movement just a little when she moved, her top pulling even tighter across it as she turned to get something out her bag. When she turned back to him he saw the movement against the top, the perfectly round bump seeming to ripple from side to side, something which was probably an elbow, knee or foot pushing against the skin making a bump. He couldn't help it, he reached up and rested his hand on top of the small limb sticking up at an odd angle, his fingers splaying over the material so he could feel more. The baby's moved again, the limb shifting as the whole bump shifted under his hand.

Frankie stopped cleaning his cut when she felt his hand on her bump. She could feel the baby moving around, it wasn't like she could ignore it, but she was accustomed to it so could work through it. Now though she couldn't, his hand being only one of three hands even to feel the baby move, her own being one of them. He was fascinated, his eyes fixed on her bump as the baby moved about. She was welling up, bloody pregnancy hormones making her cry at the drop of a hat. Just then he looked up at her, their eyes locked as the baby continued to move about and he felt every second of it.

"She must recognise her daddy." The words leaving her mouth before she could ever think twice about it.

She saw the look on his face as he took in her words, the tears now rolling down her cheeks as he looked between her face and then back at their unborn child. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head closer to Frankie, his forehead skimming the top of her bump. What he did next made Frankie cry even more if that was possible. Moving the hand he already hand on her bump he brought up his other hand so he was framing her bump, his fingers slipping under the hem of her top so he could push it up. He stopped when the lower half of her bump was uncovered, looking up at Frankie to make sure he was okay to proceed. She nodded her head, tears dripping down her face on to his naked legs. He pushed her top all the way up and over her bump, the top tucking under her now very large breasts that he hadn't noticed until that very moment. He grinned like an idiot when he saw he had been caught ogling her breasts. Boyd turned his attention back to their unborn child, who by the look of it was attempting summersaults inside her mother. He watched mesmerised as the baby shifted about, the outline of a tiny foot pressing against the skin.

"A foot, a perfect little foot." His words soft and gentle as he watched in awe.

After several minutes the movement slowed and eventually stopped, the baby seeming to have settled back down. He placed his lips against Frankie's bump, her warm skin sending tingles through his lips. He didn't say a word, just kissed his unborn child as she nestled safely inside her mother. Frankie's hand were on Boyd's head, her fingers in his hair as he kissed their child. She couldn't see a thing through the tears streaming from her eyes, Boyd's head resting carefully against their baby. The baby had obviously gone back to sleep, and by the feel of Boyd, she was sure he had.

"Shall we finish cleaning you up now?" Frankie words a little hoarse from crying.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say hello." Untucking her top from under her breasts as his fingers brushed the undersides making Frankie shiver.

Once he had covered Frankie back up he tilted his head and looked up at Frankie. She still had tears on her face as she finished cleaning the cut and sticking some butterfly stitches on it.

"All done, but if you can open that eye tomorrow it will be a miracle." Her fingers gently probing his cheekbone from breaks. "Nothing was broken, now stand up and let me check them ribs over. I want to check you're not in danger of a punctured lung."

He stood up gingerly, letting Frankie move his arms about and feel his chest.

"At least two fractured, possible three but can't tell due to swelling. You know the drill with ribs so I'm not repeating it. You want a shower or a bath?" Stepping back so she could look him up and down completely.

"A shower, I'll probably fall asleep in the bath." Scratching his beard as he saw Frankie consider what he said.

"Okay, shower it is. You can come back in here to get ready when you're done. Towels are there," pointing to the clean towels on the bed. "I'll clean up here and make us something to eat. Come down when you're finished, I'll be in the kitchen with the smoke alarm cheering me on." Turning her back on him as she set about repacking her bag.

He watched her for a few seconds, then picked the towels up and headed out of the bedroom. There were two more doors on the upstairs landing, one of them no doubt being the bathroom. It was a fifty-fifty guess. He picked the door closest, open it and fumbling for a light switch. He found it and switched it on, a pale glow illuminating the room. Again this was most definitely not the bathroom. He found himself stood in what was most obviously the nursery, the walls pale pink, pink curtains up at the windows, and white nursery furniture filling the room. When he looked at the cot he saw a pink teddy bear placed on top of the pale pink and white bedding, a deep pink coloured sticker on the wall above the cot spelling out the name Amelia. His throat seemed to restrict, a lump forming that he couldn't shift. Their daughter had a name, a name predetermined before she was even born. He stepped up to the cot and reached out to the sticker on the wall, let his fingers trace over each letter. Frankie was right in the name she had chosen for their child, even if he had no say in it. Mel was the reason behind the baby being conceived, her death left a huge hole in everyone's lives. Now though they had a reason to move on, something to look forward to.

"Boyd." Frankie's voice low and gentle behind him.

He turned around sharply, his fingers dropping away from the name on the wall. She could see the tears in his eyes, the realisation of who their daughter was named after.

"I was going to tell you, show you in here later on. My bad for not telling you where the bathroom was, sorry. It seems only fitting that she carries her name." One of Frankie's hand resting on their unborn child as she came to stand beside him.

She slipped her hand in his and squeezed it tightly, knowing the turmoil he was going through as he stood there. She turned to face him, saw him trying to blink away the tears that he could no longer hold back. She hadn't wanted him to find out this like, not all at once in one swift blow. She was going to tell him gradually, let each bit sink in first. Without even thinking she reached for him, letting go of his hand as her arms went around his back. He was much taller than her, and the huge bump between them was a bit of a hindrance, but she managed. She slid one of her arms up to his back, her hand on his head as she brought it down to rest on her shoulder, his face automatically buried in her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Boyd." Her words a mere whisper against his ear.

When she spoke he gave up fighting, the tears rolling down his face and onto her neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could, ever mindful of the bump between. He kept as much of his weight off her as he could, even though he was falling apart he was very conscious of the precious life they had created between them. She held him as he mourned, as the months of grief, hurt and turmoil came to a head and he came apart in their unborn child's nursery. The room that was to signify new life and new begins was now the place where he had started to deal with his old life, his old problems, and the reason they were stood like this at all. Mel Silver, a woman who was taken far too soon in such tragic circumstances. She had left them all feeling empty and heartbroken. Now though, through her death a new life had been created, a perfect little girl who would carry the name on. A starting point for both her parents to move on.

After what felt like hours stood in the nursery Frankie shifted her feet, her back complaining at the fact she had been stood up so long in such an unnatural position. Boyd had stopped crying, but he hadn't made any effort to pull away, or to let go of Frankie. When he felt her shift her feet and twist her back a little he felt guilt, she was pregnant and here he was using her as a support rack. He slowly let go and pulled back from her, his hands stopping on her waist. Frankie mirrored his stance, her hands resting on the waistband of his boxers.

"You okay?" Knowing she was asking a really stupid question, knowing from personal experience one good crying session didn't make everything better.

"I will be, more so now I have a reason to move on." Bending his head down just enough so he could place a kiss on Frankie's forehead.

His head was still bent when Frankie looked up, their lips now only centimetres apart. She took in a shaky breath, his breath catching in his throat as he saw her swallow. He did move his head slightly, leaving the final centimetre up to Frankie. When he felt her soft lips brush his he all but lost control, his want, need and desire again taking hold. He fought hard and didn't given in, but returned the kiss, his lips brushing over hers before he pulled away.

"I think I should take that shower now if the offers still open, it's getting late and I don't want to impose." All but dragging himself away from Frankie's body.

"Of course it is, we still need to talk, and we both still need to eat, or at least she does." Patting the side of her bump. "Go, take a shower and I'll meet you downstairs." Turning and leaving Boyd stood in the nursery.

Boyd stood and looked around the nursery, letting his fingers rake over the name on the wall one last time. He turned and went to the door, flicking the light off as he whispered a silent pray of Thanks that only he could hear,

"Thanks, Mel."


	6. Back rubs and feet massages

When Boyd came down over half an hour later he was greeted by the smell of food. He followed the smell through the house and entered a well lit spacious kitchen. The small two seater table was laid with cutlery, two glasses and bottle of non alcoholic wine was sat between them. He wasn't sure what was the most shocking, the fact that he was stood in just a t-shirt and jeans in Frankie kitchen or that fact Frankie was stood cooking. She wasn't using a microwave, even though she had one, but using actual pans and what looked like fresh ingredients.

"What the hell have you done with the Frankie Wharton I knew and loved?" The last few words slipping out before he could stop himself.

"She still in here somewhere. Unfortunately she's had to take a back seat now she's got a baby to grow. Growing a tiny human takes more than microwaves apparently." Choosing to ignore the last few words of his question.

She gave the noodles and vegetables annother quick flip and stir before lifting the wok up and carrying it to the plates she had laid out on the bench. Sharing out the food she put the wok in the sink and turned to see Boyd still stood smirking, leaning casually against the doorframe like he belonged there. She needed to keep pushing these random thoughts away, she was already so conflict over how she felt about him, her raging hormones not helping one bit.

"Here, take a seat, the door and wall can keep themselves upright without your help." Holding out a plate for him to take.

Boyd took the plate and put it on the table, taking a seat just as she had instructed. He watched as she sat down, shifting around until both herself and the bump were comfortable.

"It's not going to kill you, promise. I have kept myself alive long enough, and the baby too with my cooking." Picking up her own fork and starting to eat.

He didn't doubt for one minute it was going to be nice, but he was pleasantly surprised just how nice it was. His first cautious mouthful was followed by him nearly tipping the contents of the plate down his throat. She was only half way through her own when he finished, placing his fork on the empty plate and leaning back in the chair.

"Wow, yet again I'm most definitely pleasantly surprised. Your skills have no ends. Cooking, both food and a baby. I said that right didn't I?" Seeing Frankie laugh at his words. "Moving house, decorating a nursery, holding down a job. Did you do all this by yourself?" Indicating the kitchen and the house in general.

"God no, my brother helped since I asked him so nicely. He helped my move in here, put everything where I wanted it. The nursery I did myself though, just took my time, did a bit each day." Seeing the concern on his face when she said she did the nursery herself.

Frankie opened the wine bottle and poured out two glasses full.

"The best I have I'm afraid." Sliding a glass towards Boyd. "And being teetotal sucks by the way, just if you ever wanted to try it, it's so overrated." Taking a drink from her own glass as she watched Boyd drink from his own.

"I'm driving so this works for me. Plus the bang on the head may not work well with alcohol." Placing his glass back on the table and looking at Frankie.

"How is your head anyway? You need anything for it? I'm sure I have some of the decent stuff in the back of the cupboard behind the stuff you can take with extreme caution when I'm in my condition." Standing up and waddling her way over the one of the cupboards, her hand pressed against her back as she walked.

"Now you mention it I could do with something before this headache ramps up to full force." Standing up himself and walking over to where Frankie was digging around in the cupboard.

She finally found some decent pain killers as she called them and gave him two, nearly gagging as he swallowed them dry.

"How about we go sit somewhere a bit more comfortable, you look like your back is giving you some grief there." Picking up both wine glasses and inclining his head towards the door.

Frankie just nodded her head and moved past him, Boyd following close behind her. When they entered the living room she flicked on the lamp before sitting down. Boyd placed the wine glasses on the coffee table and sat beside her, seeing her manage to toe off her shoes and lean back so she could put her feet up on the cushion that was already placed on the coffee table. After arranging the cushions behind her back she finally sat back sighing as she closed her eyes. Boyd couldn't help just looking at her, watching how she placed her hands either side of her bump as she relaxed, how she shifted every few seconds trying to get comfortable.

"You can talk, Boyd. I can still answer while I'm sat this like. I'm sure you have a million and one questions buzzing around in the head of yours." Turning her head and opening her eyes so she could see him.

"I do, it's just, you look knackered, Frankie. Maybe we should leave this until another night, let you get get some rest." Picking up his wine glass and downing the remaining content.

"Boyd! You never were subtle were you. Thanks for that nice compliment there. You'd be bloody knackered as you so kindly put it if your were six months pregnant and carrying around a few extra pounds attached to your front. Add to that this child is going through a very active phase, and will only get more active as she grows. Here, give me you hand." Holding her hand out for his.

Boyd shuffled along the settee and Frankie took his hand, managing to push her top up and place his hand and her warm skin. She kept her hand on top of his, let him feel the small ripples of their child moving inside her. She moved his hand after a minute or so, dragging it lower and under her bump. Again she kept her hand on his, felt his fingers open as hers slipped between them. He had his hand moved several times to various places on her bump, each time feeling the different movements of the child within.

"That has got to be one of the weirdest feelings ever, and it's not even my body." His hand still on her bump as she shifted her back a little.

"It takes some getting used to, but you know she's okay when she's moving about so can't really complain. My back can, and does, but I don't." Her free hand sliding around to her back as she tried to massage away the niggle.

"Want you need is a soak in the bath and good back rub and foot rub." Stroking his fingers back on forth on her bump.

"I would kill for a bath but I might get stuck. The back and foot rub sounds like heaven though." Shifting again as she tried to ease the pain.

"Okay, come on then. I have six months to make up for, might as well start now." Standing up and holding his hand out to her.

"You've got to be kidding right?" Looking down at her uncovered bump then back at his hand.

"No, not kidding. I can give a good back and foot rub, or so I've been told." His hand still in midair for her to take.

She just shook her head as she pulled her top down and went to stand up, her bump sticking up in the air at one point as she got up from the seat. Boyd walked beside her as they climbed the stairs, his hand resting on the pressure point on the small of her back. When they reached her bedroom he turned down the bed and turned to look at Frankie.

"Let's do you feet first. Sit-up here, and I'll sit down there." Collecting all the pillows together and placing them at the head of the bed.

Frankie managed to get herself comfortable as Boyd climbed on the bed and sat with her feet between his open legs. He picked up her left foot first, starting at the heel then working his way up to her toes. She moaned and groaned a few times, which did nothing for his equilibrium. Changing feet he slowly massaged the other foot, giving it the same care and attention as the first one. He placed her foot on the bed and went to stand up, seeing her open her eyes and consider complaining at him for stopping.

"Back next, do you have a side you prefer to lie on? And I don't mean bed sides, I mean body sides?" His hand on his hips as she watched her considering her options. "Before you lie down, maybe you should change into some nightwear or something a bit more comfortable." Letting the suggestion hang in the air between them.

Frankie moved to the edge of he bed and stood up, hooking her fingers in the elastic waistband of her jeans and pushing them down. She kicked them off and reached for her top, going to pull it up and off.

"I'll wait outside, let me know when your ready and I'll come back in." Boyds voice very squeaky and flustered.

"That is a joke, right. You can't seriously expect to leave the room just because I'm in my underwear." Her top coming off in one quick pulling action.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm drooling over you. Even though that's quite obviously want I'm doing." Looking Frankie over as she stood there in her red knickers and black bra. "You look hot." His eyes roaming over every inch of her body as she turned the same shade of red as her knickers.

"That bang on the head must have done more damage than we thought. How in your wildest dreams can you stand there and say I look hot? I am the size of bus, have huge stretch marks, my feet seem to have grown a full size, and let's not even get me started on these huge bloody things." Giving her breasts a quick poke for good measure.

"Frankie, your body is doing something amazing. It's growing new life. The stretch marks are you earning your stripes as a mum. You are not huge, you are having a baby, that makes you beautiful not huge. Your feet, well them poor things are doing all the carrying, and you should put them up more often. As for them huge things," quickly pointing at her cleavage and then looking away. "I'm glad my jeans are rooming because I would be embarrassing myself by now if they weren't. They are preparing to take over when your give birth. They will do the job your body had been doing for nine months, nurturing and feeding our daughter to help her grow up big, strong and healthy just like her mum. So, less of the this talk. Now lie down so I can see about helping relieve some of the pressure in your back." Giving the crotch of his jeans a tug before he climbed on the bed.

Frankie lay on her side facing the wall, Boyd kneeling behind her as he placed his hands on her back and started to gently squeeze and press certain points on her back.

"Christ, I may never let you now. Sweet Jesus, Boyd, where did you learn to do this?" Frankie's continued small moans and groans making Boyd smile.

"Jen made me do parenting classes with her, hoped it would help us bound. More like she hoped it would be the sticking plasters that patched up our marriage." Hearing Frankie groan loudly when he hit a particularly hard knot at the top of Frankie's back as he talked.

"At least I have something to thank your ex wife for, this is amazing." Her whole body seeming to relax as he worked.

Boyd felt as Frankie relaxed, her body becoming supple under his hands. Soon all the knots and tense muscles in her back were gone, and she was lying snoring lightly on her side. Without to much fuss he managed to climb off the bed without waking Frankie. With a little bit of difficulty he picked up all his clothes and his bag, along with Frankie's jeans and top. Placing all his stuff in the bag, he placed Frankie's clothes on the dressing table as he had no idea what else to do with them. Boyd was glad he had pulled the quilt back, at least now he could cover Frankie up. As gently as he could he tucked her in, bending down to place a kiss on her cheek before he left. Picking up his bag and turning the light off he left her sleeping, sleep she most definitely needed.

Going into the kitchen he looked around for a piece of paper and a pen, or anything he could write a note on. Finding nothing he went into the living and looked by the phone, finding a small note pad which would have to do. He quickly scribbled a note, using two pieces of paper. Tearing them out the notepad he went and placed them beside the kettle, coffee or not she needed a hot drink when she woke up. He cleaned up as quietly as he could, stacking the dishes and leaving them on the drainer to dry. He made sure everywhere was spotless before he turned out the lights and went to the front door. Her keys were on the hall table, which he was pleased to see wass set well back from the door. The doormat was thick so would catch the keys and cushion some of the noise for when he put them through the letterbox after locking the door on the way out. When he was sure he had everything he opened the door and stepped outside, the cold wind biting at his exposed arms and face. He locked the door quickly and posted the keys back through the letterbox, hearing them fall with a thud on the mat.

Getting in his car he started the engine and switched the heating on, it was freezing with no jacket or coat on. He drove home slowly, snippets of conversation floating back to him. Frankie was having his baby. A little girl, a perfect mini version of her mother. He was pleased, more pleased than he ever expected to be. Even though he had a gut feeling the child was his, it was nice to have it confirmed. When he parked outside his house he didn't bother picking the bag up, just got out the car and locked it before making a mad dash to his house. Once he was tucked up safely in his own home he went and made himself coffee, and then took the cup up to bed with him. He didn't get to finish the coffee, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Images of a brown haired, brown eyed little girl filling his dreams.


	7. Floating

When he arrived at the CCU basement office he was still smiling. He had done nothing but smile all morning.

"Morning, Spence, morning, Stella." Greeting his colleagues with a smile and putting the two fresh cups of coffee and bagels on the desk beside them.

"Morning, boss. Nice black eye." Spencer Laughing as he took in the black eye and butterfly stitched cut above it.

"Thanks, Spencer. All part of the police service. You okay? Didn't get knock about too much?" Looking Spencer over.

"Couple of bruises but nothing major. He got you the most by the look of it. How many ribs he do?" Not missing the shallow breaths Boyd was taking.

"And this is why you're my favourite detective. Two, maybe, and an amazing bruise to go with it. You want to see? Even Frankie was shocked when she saw it." Starting to untuck his shirt so he could compare war wounds with Spencer.

Just as he pulled his shirt up Grace entered the office, saying a cheerful good morning to everyone. When she saw Boyd with his shirt up she was momentarily surprised, then moved to see why exactly he was stood showing off his chest. When she saw the bruise she sucked in a deep and breath and gave a sympathetic ouch.

"You look good, Boyd. How many ribs?" Asking the same question Spencer had asked.

"Frankie say two, possible three. She couldn't tell properly as it's so swollen." Going to tuck his shirt back in but seeing the raised eyebrow Grace him.

"She did the stitches as well?" Indicating to his head as he straightened himself out.

"Yeah, saves a report on my file, and she looks better than the night shift at the hospital." Winking at Grace as he turned back to the table and picked up the tea he had bought her and the cinnamon roll.

"Drinks for everyone, and breakfast." Passing Grace her drink and roll then picked up his own.

"After breakfast team meeting. Someone go see if Felix is in, her breakfast is somewhere in there as well." Giving everyone a huge smile as he headed into his office.

"Grace, is he okay?" Spencer asked Grace as he eyed his boss with mild concern.

Grace watched Boyd practically float into her office, leaving the door open, and the blinds as he sat on the settee with his back to the squadroom and made a start on his breakfast.

"Yes, Spencer. I just think he's finally sorting a few things out in his personal life and this is the result." Seeing Spencer nod his head as she took her own breakfast and joined Boyd in her office.

Grace did close the door when she entered her office. Taking a seat opposite him she placed her tea on the table, opened her cinnamon roll and took a bite. She gave him a few minutes to start talking but he was too busy eating his croissant, still smiling as he chewed.

"Okay, don't keep me in suspense. What happened?" Taking another bite of her cinnamon roll but her eyes never leaving him.

Boyd finished his croissant and rubbed his hands together, a few flakes of pastry falling on the floor. When he looked up at Grace the smile on his face could have powered the national grid for at least an hour.

"It's mine, my baby. My daughter." His smile seeming to grow as he spoke if that was even possible.

"Oh, Boyd. I'm so happy for you." Putting her roll on the table and standing up so she could reach for Boyd and hug him.

Boyd gave Grace a hug, a bone crushing bear hug as he showed just how happy he was. When he finally let go he sat back down and picked up his coffee.

"So we know it's a girl, what else? When is she due? Why didn't she tell you when she left? Did she ever plan on telling you if she hadn't bumped into you." Seeing Boyd laugh at her questions.

"Slow down, Grace. We didn't really talk much, she was busy patching me up and cooking supper." Seeing the look of surprise on Graces face at the mention of Frankie cooking. "She's changed so much, and she looks amazing." A far-away look in his eye as he talked about Frankie.

"Let me get this right. You turned up at her house looking like you'd been hit by a freight train, she patched you up, cooked for you and you found out the baby was yours and a girl. How long were you there for god sakes, Peter? For a detective you don't seem to be getting much information about the whole situation." Drinking her own tea as saw Boyd again get the look in eyes like he was remembering something.

"Grace, she's pregnant with my baby, not a bloody suspect. She was tired after supper and I gave her a massage, then she fell asleep. Oh, and she's calling the baby Amelia." A hint of both sadness and pride in his voice when he told her the baby's name.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming. How do you feel about that?" Watching Boyd consider his answer carefully.

"When I saw the name on the nursery wall, it crippled me. I had never even considered a name when she said it was girl. I know Mel is the reason behind everything, but I just didn't think Frankie would name our daughter after her." His voice catching in his throat as he talked.

"But how do you feel about it? Are you happy or does it bring back to many memories for you?" Knowing he was still struggling with Mel's death.

"After we talked about it, I understood why Frankie had chosen the name. I think it's a fitting name for a girl. Mel's death was wrong, and pointless and totally unnecessary. But this baby, this baby is the complete opposite. She's hope, she light, she's a reason to be happy again, a reason to move on." Looking directly at Grace as he explained what the new baby meant to him.

"So, you've finally started to accept that Mel's death was not something you could have prevented. That you can't change the past, but you can move past it and look to the future. This baby has done so much for you since you found out about her, and she's not even born. She's a legacy to a strong, independent, fierce, loyal, funny woman who is still sorely missed by us all." Grace tearing up at her own words.

"Grace, I still have a lot find out, but it's a start. Frankies accepted me back in life, in the baby's life. I won't push her, she needs time just like me. As I sat with her last night, she let me feel the baby move, let me watch as she shifted about. It was such a personal moment, so unlike Frankie. Grace, you know I always had a soft spot for Frankie, right." Hearing Grace gave a non committal mhhh sound. "It's more than that, always has been. When we slept together, it was so easy to do it. She was so upset after the police memorial service, she went to pieces. You remember I took her home after the pub, well that's when it happened. I couldn't leave her, ended up nearly carrying up to her flat. When we got inside we sat on the settee and talked, or she did and I listened. Grace you know I have that part of me that needs to protect my team, well Frankie is different. I know I shouldn't have cared about her anymore than than I cared about Spencer, Mel, or you, but I did, still do. When I woke up afterwards I should have left, but Grace, I didn't want to. She was asleep against my side, and she looked so peaceful. I hadn't ever seen her looking so relaxed, so at peace. I got up and made breakfast, and she talked someone. I sat with her as she curled up against my side and a part of me wanted that, wanted it permanently. I don't think she ever knew then how I felt, I still don't think she knows now. Last night, she returned the favour, when I saw the nursery. She was the one that held me." Dropping his chin to his chest as he coughed to clear his throat.

Grace got up and went to sit beside him, placing her hand on his thigh.

"Frankie must be special, if she can get you to talk, to open up. I haven't had a conversation with you like this, as in ever. When do you plan on seeing her again?" The smile he had earlier returning to his face.

"Soon I hope. Depends on this place. I'm considering take a couple of days off, one weekend maybe. See if I can maybe spend a couple of days with her, if she'll let me." A touch of insecurity in his words.

"Peter, we known each other a long time haven't we. If you really are serious about this thing with Frankie, and it's not just about the baby, you need to talk to her. Don't rush in though, just be there for her, she needs you for support, not to keep her bed warm. She's managed six months on her own, and could have probably managed another six years on her own if she needed to. You have a chance here, don't screw it up by being your normal self." Patting his leg as he took in what she was saying. "Now, if you don't mind I have work to do. Go, write reports, or chew out that suspect that made you like that. Leave me to do my work." Squeezing his leg before she stood up and went to sit at her desk.

Boyd sat still for maybe a minute or two before getting to his feet, hanging on to his chest as he went. Grace glanced at him as he left, that small spring still in his step. She hoped that whatever was going on between him and Frankie was going to last, more for his sake than hers or the baby's. He deserved some happiness, and she hoped this was it.


	8. Dinner date

His office phone rang four times before he picked it up, not really sure if it was a good idea.

"I have a doctor Wharton on the line for you sir, shall I put her through?" The voice on the other end asked him.

"Yes, put her through." His heart rate increasing slightly at the thought of hearing her voice.

"Boyd, that you?" Her voice coming through a second later.

"Hi, Frankie." Not being able to keep the happiness out his voice at hearing her speak.

"Someone is happy today aren't they. I bet Grace and Spencer are major freaking out." Laughing as she pictured Spencer and Grace being freaked out by a happy Boyd.

"Grace has already grilled me. Apparently me being happy is not a common thing." Looking across the office and into Graces office.

"I take it she knows?" Frankie knowing he would have told her everything.

"I told her, yeah. You know she has that knack of getting me to talk, a bit like you. How are feeling today? Did you get your keys off the doormat? Did I lock up right, was everything clean?" Firing loads of questions at her as he heard her laughing.

"Thank you for last night, I can't believe I feel a sleep though. I was so relaxed when I woke up this morning. Maybe we can do it again one night." Hope laced in her words.

"I can do that. Listen, when I was talking to Grace I said I was considering taking a couple of days off, maybe one weekend." Hearing the mock gasp of surprise coming down the phone from Frankie. "Grace did that as well. Anyway, how would you feel if I did that? Maybe spend some time with you, catch up, get to talk properly about stuff." His heart now hammering in his chest as he waited for Frankie to reply.

"That sounds nice." The genuine surprise evident in her tone. "When were you thinking of taking time off? I'm due to start maternity leave soon, five more weeks then I can sit and be bored stupid until the baby arrives." Sarcasm Frankie's go to when she wasn't happy.

"I'll ring up as soon as we're done on the phone, book it for as soon as I can. It's not like I ever take time off so they can't say no. How about I come over later, I'll cook this time while you take that soak in the bath. Then if you get stuck I'll be there to help." Not really thinking the logistics of that one out before he asked.

"You went all chivalrous last night at me in my underwear, you think you can handle me naked?" Giggling as she recalled his face at seeing her in just her underwear.

"I must have done to get you in the situation you're in." His own mix of sarcasm and humour coming out full force.

"You got me on that one. You sure you can get away? I know what that place is like. That's why I'm still single, the same as everyone else there." Knowing that a social life was something the team only talked about but never had.

"I'll get away, even if I just walk out." Both laughing as that was typical of something Boyd would actually do.

"If you're sure then. If you can't make it ring me. Give me you mobile number since the one I have is out of date." Boyd hearing her rummage around for a pen and paper.

He managed to give her his number on the third go, after he dug out one of his police issued business cards that he normally left with witnesses.

"I'll text you so you have my number. I never thought to give you it when I gave you my address since I've changed that as well." Hearing another voice on Frankie's end of the line. "I have to go, I'm needed in the lab. Don't forget, ring if you can't make it or going to be late, okay. Bye, Boyd."

"Bye, Frankie." The line going dead just as he said it.

Placing the phone back in its cradle he pushed his chair back and put his feet on the desk. He leaned back in the chair and went to fold his hands behind his head, stopping when his ribs shot a sharp pain through his chest and reminded him why that wasn't a good idea. Folding his arms across his chest instead he looked out into the squadroom. He had assigned Spencer and Stella the joy of questioning the man they had arrested the night before. Boyd wasn't in the mood for shit so he stayed clear. Felix was no doubt in the lab, shut away from everyone but he knew she would be working on something or another. Grace was working on whatever she was working on, he didn't ask her and he wasn't that bothered. Taking in the stack of reports he had to either read, sign or write put a slight damper on his mood, he just want hometime. Looking at his watch he groaned loudly, ten thirty, was he stuck in groundhog day? Sitting back he tucked his feet under his desk and pulled himself closer. The paperwork wasn't going to do itself, so picking up his pen he hoped by doing something, no matter how mundane and boring it was, it would make hometime arrive quicker.

Three hours later he stood up and stretched out as best as he could considering. He looked out and saw Spencer and Stella had arrived back for their interview, and he hadn't been told. Walking out his office her keep and arm around his chest, his ribs now reminding why he was getting too old to be chasing down suspects.

"What's happening, Spence?" Seeing both Spencer and Stella look at him, both smirking.

"He's cooling off for a bit boss. He's not too keen on Stella, not since she possibly broke his hand when he went to grope her." Spencer looking at Stella who was not sat looking rather smug.

"That's my girl. Next time aim for his neck though." Smiling as both Stella and Spencer laughed. "Listen, I'm popping out for bit, anyone want anything? Grace, you want anything while I'm out?" Turning his head so he could shout over his shoulder to Graces office.

Grace came out with her purse in hand, Spencer and Stella digging out their own wallets or whatever they used. By the time he was done he wished he had never asked.

"Spence, write this lot down will you. There is no way I'll remember that lot." Going to get his coat as Spencer checked what everyone wanted before writing it down.

Spencer held the list out for Boyd as he came out his office, Boyd taking it and stuffing it in his pocket. He had just reached the doors to head out the squadroom when Grace called him back.

"Boyd, check with Felix and see if she wants anything before you go." Seeing Grace grin as he threw her a dirty look.

"For fuck sake. Spencer, ring her and ask her will you. I'm not walking all the way down there to find out she doesn't want anything." Boyd huffing as she stuffed his has in pocket as listened as Spencer phoned the lab.

Fifteen minutes later Boyd finally made it out the building, a shopping list as long as his arm stuffed in his pocket. It wasn't that far to the local shops, but with everything he needed to buy and the list in his pocket he decided the car was the way forward. What he hadn't factored was how tiny the car park at the shops were. Sitting waiting for a space he looked at the list in his pocket, between the four of them they wanted half the shop. He had no idea what some of the stuff was so he knew he would be on ages. Ten minutes later he had finally got parked and was heading into the shop, list in one hand, his own mental list running through his head. His shopping was more important than the team's so he got that first.

The chicken breast were fresh, so were the peppers and carrots. He spent way to much time debating between rice or pasta, then another ten minutes picking a sauce to go with the chicken. When he was happy he had had everything he needed, including the non alcoholic wine he made a start on the team's list. Spencer, Grace and Felix wanted normal stuff, but Stella wanted some random french crap he had never heard of. Two shop assistants help later he was done, everything everyone wanted was in the trolley. The queue for the checkout wasn't as bad as he expected considering how long he waited to park. Next time he decided to go shopping he wasn't asking anyone what they wanted.

By the time he got and parked the car he had been away an hour and a half. Carrying the shopping down all the stairs was not fun, and he was growing annoyed as he pushed open the door the squadroom.

"Let me help you, boss." Spencer suddenly appearing beside him and taking a few of the bags.

Spencer placed the bags on his desk and started to look through them, taking out what he knew was either his, Stella's or Graces.

"Who ordered fresh chicken, pasta, some mixed peppers and some non alcoholic wine?" Holding up the packet of mixed peppers.

"Fuck off, Spencer." Boyd grabbing the peppers and putting them back in the bag.

"Ohhhh, who are you cooking for or shall I guess?" Grace coming out her office at just that moment to collect her items.

"Don't start, Grace! Really don't start. Your stuff is somewhere in them bags. Who's taking Felix her stuff?" Picking up the bags he knew had his stuff in for that night and heading to his office.

He didn't take any notice of what the others did as he packed away the wine and chicken in the tiny fridge he had brought in from home. The others stuff he placed under the coat rack as he took his coat off. When he turned back around he saw Grace stood in the doorway to his office, arms folded across her chest.

"You didn't answer my question. Or shall I just presume Frankie is the lucky lady being wined and dined tonight." A smug grin on her face as he became flustered.

"Fine, yes it's Frankie. Not sod off and go eat your lunch or something." Holding his ribs as he went to sit down.

The mobile phone on his desk beeped, making him dig his glasses out his jacket pocket. Flipping the phone open he clicked to open the message.

"Boyd, I got an early finish. I'll be home by five tonight. If you get away early come straight over, I'll be in, Frankie X"

That smile that seemed to be becoming a permanent fixture on his face was back. Two hours, he had two hours to make it through. As long as he didn't answer his phone, and no one else did.

"Spencer, Stella, Grace, do not answer the phone. I want to finish at five and on pain of death will any of you take a new case on. Got it?" Hearing Stella and Spencer replying yes boss and okay.

Grace being Grace had to come and see him in person.

"Has Frankie got an early finish?" Grace asked as she sat down on the settee.

"Yes, and I want one as well. Shit, I forgot to ring and book some time off." Glancing at his watch as he picked up the phone.

Grace didn't leave as he phoned HR and attempted to book a weekend off. By the time he was done on the phone Grace was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He had booked two weekends off, a month apart, then queried at paternity leave. Grace was glad she wasn't drink or eating anything when she heard him ask that part.

"You are planning ahead aren't you. You don't even know when the baby is due." Not being able to hide her smug grin as Boyd just stared at her.

"At least it's shows willing on my part. If she knows I'm serious then maybe she'll let me be more involved, be there for her and the baby when they first come home." His words full of hope.

"Time will tell. Remember what I said though, let her set the pace and tempo. She needs to know that it's not all about the baby but her as well. I would say be yourself but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." Boyd glancing at his watch as she talked. "Why don't you go home, get showered and changed then go to Frankie's. You are no use here, keep glancing at the time like a man waiting to be hung." Seeing him grin at her suggestion.

He was out his seat and had his coat on in less than a minute.

"Thanks, Grace." Picking up the bags and getting the stuff out the fridge as he saw Grace stand up.

"Give Frankie my love, tell her congratulations. Ask her if we can meet up sometime, either before or after the baby arrives. Tell her we all miss her." Boyd nodding his head as he stopped at the door and checked he had everything.

Grace watched him leave, not even bothering to say bye to Stella and Spencer.

"What is up with him?" Spencer Asking Grace as she came out of Boyd's office.

"I think he's in love, Spencer." Winking at Spencer seeing his mouth practically fall open.

It wasn't Grace's place to tell him, she would leave that to Boyd, or Frankie. She would keep his secret, but for how much longer she had no idea. Happy Boyd was making everyone suspicious.


	9. Eating take one

Okay, everyone. This chapter ran away from me. It is an M rated chapter for obvious reasons. If M is not your cup of tea then press the back button and come back when chapter ten is up and back to normal ratings. You have been warned, Adult content in this chapter. If you skip it to chapter ten you won't have missed anything, I just got carried away, and so did Boyd and Frankie. If you do proceed, I hope you _enjoy_ _it._

* * *

Standing on Frankie's doorstep he felt his palms sweating, the bags in his hand slipping. He had rung the doorbell and was stood waiting for her to answer. The longer she took the move worried he was getting. He was just about again when he saw the hall light come on, saw her waddle along the hall until she was stood opening the door to him.

"Hey." The huge smile on his face quickly disappearing when he saw her face. "Frankie, what's wrong? Is the baby okay? Are you okay?" Watching the tears roll down Frankie's face.

"Come in." She managed to say as she wiped at her face.

Entering the house he quickly placed the bags on the floor and turned back to Frankie. He didn't say anything just opened his arms, letting her make the decision as to what she wanted. For someone six months pregnant she could sure move fast when she wanted. One minute she was at the door the next she was pressed against his chest sideways hanging onto him like her very life depended on him.

"It's okay, I've got you. Are you and the baby okay?" Feeling her nod her head against his chest.

The tension in his body seemed to lessen when he found out both she and the baby were okay. Pregnant women were hormonal, going for sobbing for an hour to screaming fits of rage at the drop of a hat. Something had upset Frankie, and he was going to find out what. Holding her close he stroked the hair, kissed her temple, whispered words of comfort in her ear as she stood sobbing. Frankies sobbing changed to long ragged breaths, then to hiccups. She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile, feeling him brush away the tears on her face.

"You okay now?" Kissing her temple one last time as she took a step back.

She didn't answer, just nodded her head a little.

"Come and sit down so you can tell me what's got you so worked up." Taking her hand and leading them through to the living room.

"It's nothing. Something stupid that my hormones blew out of proportion. Sorry about your shirt." Boyd looking down at the huge wet patch on his chest.

"It'll dry. So what was it? What turned my tough, fearless, stubborn, hard-headed Frankie into a sobbing mess?" Her quick smile at his choice of words worth the effort.

"You'll think it's stupid." Sitting down and looking up at Boyd.

"Nothing is stupid when you're pregnant. I've had everything from the toilet seat being up to not changing the empty toilet roll. Come one, I promise I won't laugh." Her hand rubbing the side of her bump as he watched her.

"The bulb went in the bedroom. I got a new one out but couldn't reach to change it. In my last place, I just stood on the bed and reached up. I tried that this time, but little madam wouldn't let me." Boyd turning a funny shade of grey as he pictured Frankie stood up on the bed.

"You could have hurt yourself, or fallen, or anything could have happened." Sitting down beside her and sliding his arm along the back of the settee so he could touch her and stop the thoughts and images flashing through his mind. "You knew I was coming over, I can change it. Promise me, Frankie. Promise me you won't do something like that again." Frankie looking directly into his eyes as she heard the fear and concern mixed in his speech.

Leaning closer to her he placed a kiss on her forehead, both his arms wrapping around her as he took deep calming breaths. Frankie had become his world again. In the blink of an eye, she was all that mattered to him. Her and the baby of course.

"Thanks for not laughing. I keep forgetting you're not new to this baby and hormone thing." Trying to look sheepish but falling when the baby kicked and caught Boyd's side at the same time.

"Someone is feeling left out and wants daddy's attention to." The baby moving around more and catching Boyd a couple more times before he lifted his hand and placed it on Frankie's top.

"Hey, baby. Give your mum a break. It's tough being the one on the outside." The baby seeming to still as he talked. "That's better. Now, how about you go to sleep for a bit while your mum has a bath and I cook us all tea. You think you can do that for you me?" Boyds calm, relaxed voice calming and soothing the baby straight away.

"You know how I joked last night about not letting you go. I mean it even more now. She's gone back to sleep." Both watching for any sign of movements.

"She likes hearing your voice, even if she doesn't know who you are yet."

"While she's sleeping you want to take that bath? I bought everything for tea so can do that while you relax." One arm still around Frankie and the other on her bump as they talked.

"If you'll help me. I just don't feel confident enough getting in and out. My balance has gone to hell now." Fear flashing across Boyd's face at her confession.

"Yet you'll stand on a bed to change a lightbulb." Blowing air through his nose as he sighed.

"Point taken. Now help me upstairs so I can go take a bath." Sounding like a kid on Christmas Day at the prospect of a bath.

They stood in the bathroom together, Boyd running the bath while Frankie stood shifting her hair about before removing her clothes. He had his back to her checking the bathwater when she stripped her clothes off, standing naked as he swirled the water with his hand and turned the taps off.

"All d," his jaw-dropping and speech abandoning him as he turned to face a complete naked Frankie.

Frankie went red, from the tips of her ears, across her cheeks and neck, and down the valley between her breasts. Her rounded breasts that had most definitely filled out since he last saw her naked. Her nipples were erect, no doubt from a mix of his scrutiny and the cooler air hitting them. Her areolas were now darker as well, her skin looking pale in comparison to the dark brown they had become. His jeans were now way to tight, his erection digging in painfully against the zip.

"Let's," clearing his throat so his voice wasn't a high pitched screech. "Let's get you in the bath." Holding out his hand but totally misjudging his coordination as his little finger grazed the side of her breast.

He groaned, she moaned, but neither of them moved.

"I am so horny right now." Frankie's words making Boyd's head shoot up so fast he was surprised he didn't have whiplash.

"Not what I needed to hear right now Frankie. So not helping the situation." Shifting his legs trying to relieve the pressure in the front of his jeans.

"And so are you by the look of that bulge in your jeans, unless you came armed of course." Both of them now looking at his groin.

"Frankie!" Boyd growled as she took a step closer.

"What? I'm only saying what we're both feeling. We made a baby together, Boyd. That's why we're here, like this. Don't you dare say you don't still feel that connection? I hoped by leaving I would get over you, move on. But I can't, we need you, I need you." Frankie's hand cupping his jaw and tilting his head so she could look at him.

The fire burning in his eyes was so raw, so primal, it stole Frankie's breath away. She closed the gap between them, his hand coming to rest on her hips as she stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his. The feel of her lips on his was the catalyst, his mouth claiming hers in a deep and meaningful kiss. His hand stayed on her hips, she was in charge of this.

"You have too many clothes on." Pushing her hands under his t-shirt and gathering it under his arms.

Boyd pulled away, but only far enough so she could pull his t-shirt off. His lips were back on her body as soon as it was off, her neck, her throat, her shoulder. Frankie's hands weren't ideal, his belt, button and zip being unfasten as his jeans fell to the floor. When her hand brushed across the front of his boxers he bit her shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark on her pale skin.

"Definitely not armed then." Frankie's words husky and low as she stroked him through his shorts.

"Oh, it's armed and ready to go off if you keep doing that." Not being able to stop the involuntary thrust of his hips as he flicked his tongue over her nipple making her squeeze his erection.

"Bedroom now. The bathroom is not somewhere to have sex when you're six months pregnant." Giving his erection one last stroke before letting go of Boyd completely.

Boyd followed Frankie to the bedroom, his eyes roaming her naked body. When they entered the bedroom Frankie swore when she flicked the light switch and nothing happened.

"Where did you put the bulb?" Pushing open the bedroom door wider so he could see what he was doing.

Frankie groped around on the cabinet until she found the light bulb, passing it to Boyd. Taking the bulb Boyd climbed on the bed and removed the old one, passing it to Frankie so he could put the new one it. As the bulb connected with the fitting, it came on, momentarily heating up the bulb and blinding him.

"Shit, sorry." Frankie quickly turning the light off so he could finish changing the bulb.

Boyd stepped down from the bed and Frankie turned the light back on, putting the popped bulb on the chest of drawers.

"Now, where were we?" Frankie grabbing his boxers and pulling him closer.

Soon his boxers were around his ankles and he was thrusting into Frankie's hand.

"Loaded weapon, Frankie." Cupping her breasts and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

Frankie looked at the bed then up at Boyd, her mind working out the logistics of the situation.

"Here, let me lead." Sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hands up and down her thighs.

Frankie opened her legs wider, felt Boyd's hands move up the inside of her thighs. When he touched her she all but screamed, her hands grabbing his shoulders as his fingers moved against her flesh. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back as he worked her body into a frenzy.

"Boyd, I need you." Frankie managing to actually string words together through her sexual frustrated haze.

"You want to be on top?" Looking up as Frankie considered the position.

Boyd lay back on the bed, moving up just enough so Frankie could climb on top. His toes still touched the floor, so Frankie would be able to get herself settled on top no problem. Frankie looked him up and down, using her hands on his chest to support her weight as her knees brushed the outside of his thighs. She felt his erection brush between her spread legs, her moisture coating him as he reached for her. Sitting up straight she used one hand to keep her supported while the other hand guided him to her entrance. Slowly lowering her body onto his she took him inside her body, the feeling of him deep inside her bringing back so many memories and emotions.

"Who knew sex would feel this good." Frankie starting to rock her hips as Boyd lifted himself up on his elbows so he could watch her.

"Fuck, Frankie. You have no idea how hot this is." Bucking his hips making Frankie give a low throaty groan.

Frankie quickened her movements, his erection sliding in and out of her as she rode him. Soon her movements became erratic, her climax growing closer and closer. Boyd was close to his own release, but he wasn't getting in deep enough.

"Frankie, lifted off, let me try something." Holding Frankie's hips so she stopped moving.

When Frankie was standing up he sat at the end of the bed and turned her so she was facing away from him. Taking hold of his erection he put his hand on her hip, guiding her back so she sat on him, her legs either side of his so he could support her weight but still use her feet for leverage. With one hand on her hip, he guided her movements, feeling himself slide in deeper than before. Boyd moved his free hand under her bump and slid it between her legs, rubbing her hard and fast as she started to climax. It wasn't until he felt her contracting around him did he grip her hips with both hands and thrust his hips a couple of times, his own climax finally surging through him. Keeping his hands on her hips he sat forward a little and kissed her back, feeling her lean into him as he slid his hands up and on to her bump. The baby was awake again and going mad, limbs and joints sticking out all over.

"I don't think she's impressed with her parents having sex." Frankie's hand joining his as their daughter moved about continuously. "She better get used to though. I want more of what we just did." Frankie going to stand up as she felt Boyd slip out.

"No arguments there. But maybe next time we can do it after you've had a bath, and I've fed you both." Seeing Frankie's whole bump move as the baby stretch out lengthways.

"Cover up before you freeze woman. I'll go top the bath up and you can get in this time." Kissing Frankie's cheek when he stood up.

With her hand ideally stroking her bump, Frankie draped herself with the quilt and waited. Sex has never been a major thing in her life. She was a take it or leave it type of person. Orgasms were a myth, or so she thought. She had had sex with Boyd three times and climaxed three times. She had obviously been having sex with the wrong person. Sliding her hand between her legs she could feel his semen seeping out of her, feel how sensitive she was. Maybe it was sex while pregnant that had made her feel like this, so sensitive, so aware of her own body. Whatever it was it was so worth it.

"Bathroom now, or do you need me need me to carry you inside." Boyd voice drifting through her thoughts.

Frankie climbed in the bath as Boyd supported her, easing her down so she was sitting in the bath. The water was near the top, not giving her much room if she lay back. They both saw the problem at the same time, Boyd easing the plug out just enough so the water drained away slowly. Frankie let herself slip lower, her body becoming submerged in the water. Boys jammed the plug back in when she was lying with her head resting against the back of the bath, her arms along the sides, her bump sticking out the water as her breasts floated.

"This is bliss, thank you." Twinning her fingers with his as he knelt beside the tub.

"Now you're settled I can finally make us some tea." Dropping a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. "Shout when you want to get out, I do not want you trying on your own." Hearing Frankie just hum at him.

He left her to soak, the warm water hopefully doing wonders for her back and feet. When he arrived at her door he had not expected things to progress so quickly. Graces words played over in his head as he considered where to go from there. He wanted her, she wanted him, and they were having a baby. It all seemed so perfect, but it was far from it. They needed to talk, talk about everything that had and hadn't happened. That was the only way they could move on, look to the future as individuals, and as a couple if that's how things panned out.


	10. Late night meeting

Frankies kitchen was a mess. Boyd was sure he'd used every pan she owned, along with every sharp knife. Every benchtop had something on it, be it's a pan or food remains. The bologna's was in the oven cooking, the spaghetti simmering on the hob. Gathering up the remains of the fresh vegetables he deposited it all in the bin. One by one he washed up all the extra dishes he had used, drying them and putting them away when he was done. Wiping the benchtops over he surveyed the kitchen, Frankie would spot mess a mile away. Once he was satisfied it was clean, clean by Frankie's standards anyway, he wiped his hands on the tea towel and headed upstairs to check on Frankie.

Pushing the bathroom door open he stepped inside the steamed up bathroom. Frankie was still lying in the bath, head back with a flannel over her eyes.

"Hey." He called out before he approached the side of the bath, kneeling so he was level with her.

"Hey." Frankie replied, reaching up to remove the flannel on her face as she turned her head to look at him.

"You stay in there much longer you'll shrivel up." Running his finger up and down her arm as she rested it on the side of the bath.

"I passed that stage ages ago, see." Lifting her foot up so he could see the wrinkled skin.

"Let's get you out and dry. Tea will be ready in half an hour." Standing up and taking the towel of the radiator.

Frankie used the handles on the bath to sit herself up while Boyd threw the towel over his shoulder. Between them, they managed to get Frankie stood up in the bath. Boyd lifted Frankie's arm and draped it around his shoulder, letting her use him as support and leverage to bring one leg up and over the edge of the bath. Once Frankie was stood beside Boyd he wrapped the thick bath sheet around her shoulders, pulling it closed at the front. On the way out the bathroom, he got another towel and they both headed for Frankie's bedroom.

"You dry the top half, I'll dry the bottom half," Boyd suggested as they stood in Frankie's bedroom.

"Works for me." Frankie smiling as she unwrapped the towel from around her body and started to dry herself.

They both dried her, Boyd kneeling down as he dried her feet and legs. He knew she had already dried her bump but he dried it again, watching as the baby shifted around. He was mesmerised, even though this was his third child. With Luke, Mary had been very reserved and he was always working. Then with Jenny, he had to admit he just wasn't interested. Now though, he knew how fragile life could be, how quickly things could change. If Frankie allowed him, he would cherish every moment of her being pregnant.

Frankie watched as Boyd gently rubbed the towel over her bump, the baby moving about as he watched. He was besotted, his eyes fixed on their unborn child. He had missed so much and she was feeling rather guilty about that now. He wanted to be a father, be a part of the baby's life, she just wasn't sure if he wanted to be part of hers as well. Reaching out she placed her hand on the side of his head, fingers going through his silvery hair. He looked up at her, brown meeting brown.

"I'm sorry, Boyd." Tears threatening to fall as she welled up.

"What for?" Boyd momentarily surprised by her words.

"For shutting you out, for missing the first six months of her life." Seeing Boyd kiss her bump before standing up.

"How about you put something on, we eat, then we can talk about the last six month and what brought us to the here and now." Taking her hand in his.

"Christ, Boyd, you sound like Grace." Frankie smiling through the tears.

"Could be worse. Grace does make a lot of sense though." Seeing Frankie nodded in agreement. "I'll go serve tea and you come down when you ready."

Letting go of her hand and walking out of the room. Frankie pulled on knickers and a nightshirt, or what had once been a nightshirt. Now it barely covered her due to the shirt covering more at the front. When she arrived in the kitchen she couldn't help smile, domestic Boyd cut quite an impressive figure. He had served up the spaghetti bolognaise and the garlic bread lit two candles on the table and was pouring the wine.

"Who knew you had a romantic side." Eyeing up the candles as they flickered. "That smells amazing." Going to pull the chair out but Boyd stopping her.

Once she was seated Boyd sat opposite, watching as she tasted the first mouthful.

"A man of many talents, you're definitely worth keeping around. Cooking, cleaning, massager, towel dryer, and not to bad in the bedroom either." Smirking as Boyd nearly choked on the mouthful of food he had just put in his mouth.

When they finished eating Frankie went to clear the dishes away but Boyd stopped her.

"You go put your feet up, doesn't look like you've done that all day. I'll clean up and the come through." Taking hold of her hand as he helped her stand up.

Frankie went to protest but he silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Go, now." Boyd pointing at the door.

He shook his head as Frankie waddled out the kitchen before he cleared the table and washed the dishes. After again making sure the place was spotless he switched the light off and went to joint Frankie in the living room. He was surprised to see she had done as he said, her feet up on the coffee table as she leaned back against the mountain of cushion with her head back and eyes closed. Taking a seat beside her he smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You okay?" Seeing her nightshirt shifting around as the baby moved.

"Talk to her, she went quiet for you." Exposing her bump so Boyd could see it.

"Hey Princess, you working yourself for your mum." Placing his hand on the bump and rubbing back and forth gently. "We both love watching you but I think it's time you took a nap. What do you say, kid, fancying listening to your old dad and letting your mum have a little peace." His hand moving in soothing circles as he talked.

Sure enough within a few minutes, the baby had settled down, Frankie still watching Boyd as he watched the bump.

"She likes you, and less of the old when you talk to her, or me." Pulling her shirt down as best as she could to cover up.

"Well I am, no point pretending. When she starts school people will think I'm her grandad when I pick her up." Knowing his words were true as he watched Frankie consider what he had said.

"At least she'll have her dad there to take her to school, pick her up, take her to the park, play on the heath. She'll be one very spoilt little girl with her daddy wrapped around her tiny little finger from the minute she's born and placed in your arms." Knowing every word she said was true.

"And when will that be?" The first of the many questions he had to ask slipped into the conversation.

"Subtle, very subtle Boyd. Saturday, May twenty-fourth going on the dates the hospital gave me. Due to my age though could be sooner. Everything's going well so I can't foresee any problems. At the end of the day, it's up to her." Looking at Boyd as he did the mental maths, probably to work out if he could actually be the father. "Definitely yours, the night of Mel memorial service, or the morning after. Not like I had an active sex life, or a social life when you think about it. The only men I ever spent time with were Spencer, you, and a bunch of corpses. Wasn't like they were lining up." Boyd seeming to accept her response. "If you don't believe me," starting to say something but being cut off by Boyd.

"I believe you, have no reason not to. You're right, none of us had, or still have much of social life. If she comes out and she's got a tattoo though I'm gonna kill Spencer." Both of them laughing after Frankie hit him with a pillow.

"That's just wrong on so many levels, Boyd. It would be like shagging my brother." Hitting him again with the pillow for good measure. "Now we've started this conversation we might as well continue it. What else do you want to know?" Frankie attempting to turn sideways to face him but not being able to tuck her legs under her.

Boyd saw what Frankie was trying to do, her bump making it impossible to sit in her customary way. He patted his lap and pointed at her feet, letting her know she could use him a footstool. Frankie wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth and turned sideways on the settee, her feet fitting perfectly on Boyd's lap. Without thinking Boyd automatically started to rub her feet, his hands soothing away the stress. He stared at her feet as he thought, trying to find a way to ask the next question.

"Why didn't you tell me back then? Why leave without letting me know?" Leaving the question there as he knew the rest of what he wants to ask was loaded and could lead to a disagreement.

Frankie sighed as she considered her answer, knowing the toughest question was still to come.

"How could I tell you? We had just lost Mel, you blamed yourself, Spencer was a mess, Grace was barely keeping it together. The whole thing was a disaster. We hardly spoke afterwards, both avoiding each other. It's not like I could just walk in your office and say "Hi Boyd, you know how we had sex after Mel's memorial service, well I ended up pregnant. Want to come to play happy families with me?" I thought by leaving I could get my head around it all, decide what I wanted to do." Chewing on her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous.

Boyd had to admit she was kind of right. They hadn't spoken much, if at all on a personal level after he left her flat that morning. She hadn't mentioned it and neither had he.

"If I'd tracked you down, came looking for you like Grace did, would you have told me then?" Starting to edge nearly to the fifty thousand pound winner takes all question.

"I don't know, probably not. When Grace turned up I was still a mess. It wasn't until after Grace left that I sat down and thought everything through. It took a couple more days after that before I went to the doctors, go it confirmed officially. By then it was obvious you weren't coming to look for me so I just moved on." Regret hanging heavy in the air between them.

"If I hadn't seen you, hadn't bumped into you in the coffee shop, did you ever plan on telling me?" Finally asking the most important question of all.

Frankie didn't answer straight away, just sat chewing her lip looking anywhere but at Boyd. She knew he deserved an answer, deserved the truth. The problem was she knew the answer was not something he would like.

"You deserve a better answer than I can ever give you, better than I'm going to give you. I honestly don't know if or when I would have tried to contact you." Not missing the sudden change in Boyd's posture at her words. "I had never seriously considered contacting you after you never bothered coming to find me. I thought you weren't bothered that I'd left, so why show up with extra baggage attached. You had made your decision, so I made mine. Then when I saw you in the coffee shop, saw the shock and disbelief on your face when you saw me I knew I was wrong to keep this from you, keep her from you." Tears again running down Frankie's face.

Boyd didn't know what to say if anything. He sat still, Frankie's words playing over in his head. She had no intention of contacting him, of letting him know she was carrying his child. His hands were still on her feet, he had stopped rubbing them when she started to answer his question. Even over the roaring sound in his ears, he gently lifted Frankie's feet up and slid out from them, standing up and moving to the other side of the room. He didn't look at her, couldn't look at her, his heart hammering in his chest.

"I have to go. I have work in the morning and it's getting late. I'll be in touch okay." Not even stopping to say goodbye as he walked out the living room, into the hallway and headed out the front door.

He didn't turn around, didn't look back, just got in the car, put his seatbelt on and drove away. He had no idea where he was going, what he was doing, his brain still reeling from Frankie's confession. When he finally stopped the car he wasn't at all surprised to find himself outside a house that wasn't his own but that he knew very well. Getting out the car and locking it he walked slowly up the path, noticing there was still a light on upstairs. He knocked on the door three times, stuffing his hand in his pockets as he waited for an answer. He didn't get on straight away so knock again, harder than the first to make sure. He was about to all but break the door down when he saw the hallway light come on and a figure approach the door. The person on the other side of the door obviously knew who was there as he heard chains and locks being removed before the door open. He looked up from his feet, a sheepish smile on his face when he took in the other person attire before greeting them,

"Hi, Grace."


	11. Grace

"Hi Grace." Boyds only words when Grace finally opened the door.

"Peter." The shock on Graces face as she looked Boyd up and down. "What the hell are you doing here so late? I thought you were going to Frankie's?" Firing questions at him as he stood on the doorstep.

"I was, or at least I did. It got complicated again and I left. Do I have to stand out here all night or you gonna let me in." Grace shaking her head as she moved aside to let Boyd in.

Grace locked the door when he was inside, surveying Boyd as he stood in her hallway.

"Go take a seat, I'll go get us a drink and then you'll explain what the hell you're doing at my house so late." Giving Boyd that look, the one that told him he would be explaining what he was doing there.

Boyd took his coat off and walked through to the living room while Grace went into the kitchen. He put the light on and sat down, sitting forward as he waited for Grace. He was staring at a picture on the wall when Grace entered, not really taking in his surroundings.

"Here." Grace said as she passed him a cup of coffee as she sat down beside him.

Boyd took the cup and mumbled his thanks, now staring at the steam rising from the cup. After a couple of minutes of silence Grace spoke.

"Well?" Seeing Boyd look up and then back at his cup.

"She wasn't going to tell me." Taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"Okay. Wasn't going to tell you what exactly? How about you start the conversation from the start, then maybe I will be understand what exactly happened." Grace watching as Boyd moved about on the settee so he was sitting back and facing her.

"We were doing so well. I cooked tea while she had a soak in the bath. She told me the other day she would love a bath, but didn't want to risk it incase she got stuck or whatever." Grace listening intently as he started to explain. "She had her bath, I helped her get in and out, get dried." Graces eyebrow raising as she read between the lines. "After tea we sat and talked, she told me the due date, even apologised for not telling me sooner. Then it went to hell after that." Pausing to take a drink of his coffee. "I asked why she didn't tell me at the time, why she just packed up and left. She told me she was confused, not sure what she wanted to do. That losing Mel had left us all a mess. When you went to see her, she decided after that to keep the baby. Apparently because I didn't go after her, didn't try to contact her she gave up on me." Finishing his coffee and placing the cup on the table.

Boyd sat back, rubbing his hands over his face the scratch of his beard sounding loud in the quiet room.

"Peter, please tell me you were tactful? That you didn't flip and have a tantrum. Frankie could have lied, could have told you want she thought you wanted to hear." Grace hoping that for once Boyd had used some self-restraint.

"What the hell, Grace! Do you honestly think I'm going to have a go at a pregnant woman? No matter what she said if she hadn't seen me in the coffee shop I would still be in the dark. She had no intentions of contacting me, as in ever. I would never have found out about the baby, got that chance to be her dad." The pain and misery in his voice making Grace wonder what Frankie was thinking.

Grace knew the pain Boyd had suffered. First losing Luke, then Matty. At least he knew Matty was safe, alive and well with Jenny. As for Luke, he was still out there somewhere, somewhere Boyd couldn't find him. Grace knew Frankie would never deliberately hurt Boyd, yet she was so much like him. She gave a straight to the point answer, giving the truth no matter the cost. She needed to speak to Frankie, find out the other side of this story.

"So what did you do?" Wanting to find out how they had left things.

"I left. Just got up and walked out. I had no idea what to say, or what to do. She had just admitted that the past few days were a charade. For fuck sake Grace, we had sex an hour before and then she tells me she didn't really want me in her life." Hearing the shape intake of breath from Grace at his added confession.

"You what? What on earth made you do that? Why did you do it? Did you not listen to a word I said when we talked? Take things slowly don't rush into anything, and you have sex. Talk about another monumental cock-up Boyd." Grace a mix of disgusted and confused with them both.

"How was she when you left? Did you even notice?" Wondering what mental state he had left Frankie in.

"She was crying when she told me she was crying. Other than that I have no idea. What the hell do I do Grace?" His question throwing Grace for a curve.

"I have no idea." Having no idea what state of mind Frankie was in. "As I've said before, if Frankie didn't want to talk to you she could have walked away, in the coffee shop. She could have kept you in the dark and just walked out. I have no idea what state of mind Frankie is in, no idea what she wants. The question is what do you want?" Giving him the chance to tell her what he wanted out of all of this.

"I want, I don't even know what I want now. I wanted to be with Frankie, with the baby, be a family. Now, how can I do that knowing it's not what Frankie wanted?" Getting up suddenly and walking across the room.

He's started to pace, his hands in his pocket as his mind reeled. Grace watched him carefully, his mood all over the place. She needed to see Frankie, firstly to see how she was doing, secondly to get her side of the story. She was stuck in the middle, wanting to help them both but not knowing the full story.

"Boyd, sit down, you're wearing a hole in my carpet. Why don't you go home, sleep on things? Think things through logically, attempt to see things from both sides. Then see how you feel, maybe work out what you want before you do anything. I would say don't do anything rash, but that would be a waste for time. I can't say much more, I know both you and Frankie are too much alike for your own good. It's late Boyd, I want to go back to bed, and you need to get some sleep. Go home and we'll talk more tomorrow if you want to." Knowing he would stew and pout if she let him stay much longer.

"You're right, as usual. Thanks for the coffee, I'll see you in the morning." Turning and walking out of Graces living room.

Grace follows behind him, bid him goodnight before closing the door and locking it behind him. She thought things were going so well between them both, that they were finally sorting things out. How wrong could she have been? She headed back to bed, making sure she had locked up before she went upstairs. She needed to get to the bottom of this, and Frankie was the only one who could help her do that. She would track Frankie down one way or another, and see if she could sort this mess out before they put a barrier between them that they could never break down.


	12. Scared

When Grace arrived in the office next morning Boyd was already there, his door shut and blinds closed. She knocked and opened the door, peering inside before entering. Boyd was sat on the settee, coffee cup in hand looking like utter crap.

"Did you get any sleep?" Entering the office and closing the door behind her.

"No, not really." Knowing there was no point lying to Grace.

"At least you went home." Taking a seat beside him as she looked at his freshly pressed shirt and trousers.

"Not much else to do." Drink his coffee as he stared off into the distance.

"Have you decided what you want?" Sighing as she sat back and looked at him.

"Not really, other than more coffee." Finishing his coffee and going to get up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Knowing he would say no but trying anyway.

"Not really." His answer short and brisk.

"Well, you know where I am if you need me." Patting his shoulder as she stood up and went to leave.

Grace left him to his brooding, contemplating, whatever it was he was doing. She went into her office, leaving the door open so she could see when Spencer came in. She had just made her tea when Spencer walked in.

"Spencer, can I have a quick word please." Trying to be as quiet as she could calling for Spencer so she didn't alert Boyd.

"Course you can, Grace. What's up?" Smiling as he entered Graces office.

"Shut the door please." Glancing across to Boyds office as Spencer closed the door behind him.

"So, what can I do for you?" Sitting opposite Grace as he spoke.

"Spencer, I need a favour, a big one." Seeing Spencer sit up a little straighter.

"Sure, what do you need?" Spencer intrigued by Graces request.

"I need an address for someone, and I need it kept between you and me, for now anyway." Watching as Spencer considered her.

"Who? Let me at your computer and I'll see if I can find it." Standing up and moving so he was stood beside where Grace was seated.

"Frankie." Seeing the shocked look on Spencer's face when she said who she was looking for.

"Hasn't Boyd got it? I thought they met up the other day." The hesitation to look for Frankie evident in Spencer's tone.

"Spencer, please, just trust me. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. I need to get in touch with her, and I'm not asking Boyd." Knowing she couldn't tell him anymore without divulging too much information.

"Bunk over then. If he finds out you didn't get it from me." Already reaching for Graces keyboard.

Grace moved over and let Spencer at her computer, seeing him enter his police ID number and some other information that only he had.

"There we go. I didn't know she'd moved." Watching as Grace quickly wrote down the address.

"Neither did I until the other day. Thanks, Spencer. It will all make sense soon, or at least I hope it will." Folding the piece of paper with the address on and putting it in her pocket.

"If you say so." Logging out of Graces computer and standing up.

"Mums the word, Spencer." Seeing Spencer nod in agreement before he opened the door and walked out.

Grace knew that it was going to be a long day, between her court appearance on the Green case and needing to see Frankie it was going to be a very, very long day.

Court was tough, but the aftermath was tougher. Her bag being snatched, the case being reopened, old wounds picked at until they went from weeping to bleeding. Boyd was in a fowl mood, his temper even shorter than normal, his mind split between the case, Frankie, and the similarities to Luke. Stella took the brunt of his mood, Spencer not far behind her. Maybe if he put things right with Frankies or started to, he would step back and calm down a little.

Grace was out the office in a shot as soon as she got the chance. She yelled goodbye to everyone and bolted for the door, needing to be away from the case, her own past, her own demons. Driving to Frankies she mentally switched off her own problems, she needed to focus on Frankie, and making sure she was okay, which would hopefully make Boyd okay. Frankie's car was parked up outside when she arrived, a good sign that was in. Grace parked behind her and got out, locking her car as she made her way to the door. She knock loudly, praying Frankie wouldn't be too mad at her for blagging the address. When she didn't get an answer she knocked a little louder, peeking through the glass on the front door to look for movement. There was no sign of movement, but she did see that days post still sat on the doormat. Something wasn't right! Knocking one final time really loudly she stepped back and took her phone out her pocket, intending to ring Spencer and ask him to send help.

"Hello, can I help you?" Frankies next door neighbour saying hello as he came to stand at his own front door.

"Oh hello, I'm sorry to trouble you." Grace turning to look at the neighbour as she turned to face him. "I'm looking for Frankie, when did you last see her please?" Grace digging in her pocket for her ID badge.

"That's a easy one. I haven't seen her since about seven thirty this morning when the ambulance picked her up. She didn't look to clever mind, had her strapped into one of them chair things. I didn't think the baby was due yet, thought she had another few months at least." Fear and panic taking hold of Grace as she listened.

"Of right. Thanks for letting me know. I'll go up the hospital now and find her, thanks for your help." Grace dashing back to her car and getting in.

Frankie was in labour, had been since that morning. She hadn't phoned Boyd which made Grace worry more. Grace prayed it was due to the fact she was preoccupied, labour at six month was never a good thing. Frankie being in labour brought back her own loss, the pain just as debilitating now as it was then. Seeing Frankie, focusing on Frankie, that was the important thing now. What she wouldn't give to have a police car, the noise and sirens would have got her through the traffic several times faster. Arriving at the hospital she nearly ran inside, locating the main desk and quiering Frankie's location.

The lift took forever, the corridor leading to the ward seeming to go on and on forever as she stood trying to pinpoint ward numbers. Maternity ward, not a good sign, but not a bad one either. Pressing the buzzer on the ward door she gave Frankie's name and the door buzzed to admit her. She was shaking, physically shaking, every bad and negative thought passing through her mind as she stopped at the desk to ask where Frankie was.

"Third door down on the right." The friendly nurse pointing to the room as well as explaining.

Arriving at the door Grace looked through the open blinds and saw the single bed, Frankie lying on her side with her back to the door. Panic and fear coursed through Grace as she rapped lightly on the door and turned the handle, pushing the door open.

"Frankie." She called out softly, seeing Frankie quickly turn her head towards the source of the familiar voice.

"Grace." Frankie managed to sob as Grace rushed into the room and straight to Frankie's side.

Grace's eyes went automatically down to the very obvious bump that was still very much a part of Frankie.

"Oh thank God. I thought, when the neighbour came out and told me you had been rushed here, I thought the worst." Looking at Frankie as great big tears rolled down her face.

A maternal instinct kicked in in Grace and she did what any mother would do, leaned in and wrapped her arms around Frankie, holding her as securely as she could. Frankie sobbed, deep, heart wrenching, soul felt sobs. Grace was welling up as she heard Frankie cry, knowing the pain and fear she was going through. She wanted to ask, needed to ask about the baby but was scared to. Even though she could see Frankie's bump it didn't mean all was well. Just then Grace felt a sharp movement against her side where she was pressed against Frankie, then seconds later another.

"She's okay?" Grace pulling back slightly so she could see Frankie's face and get the confirmation even though she had felt the baby move.

"She is, still sticking with extra glue added for good measure." Frankie's words slurred as she wiped at her eyes.

Grace sat up, still keeping one arm around Frankie as best as she could. Grace managed to dig in her pocket and pull out a neatly folded hankie. Instead of passing it to Frankie she reached out and wiped Frankie's face, drying the tears in the corner of her eyes and on her cheeks.

"That's better. Now, how are you feeling?" Watching Frankie as she rested her free hand on the baby.

"Relieved, exhausted, terrified. I thought I was going to lose her Grace." Her hand rubbing over her bump as she spoke.

"I know, but she's hanging in there. She a tough little thing, just like her mum, and her dad." Seeing Frankie look up at her as she mentioned the baby's dad.

"How is he?" Knowing that she could have the conversation with Grace and get the truth.

"Truthfully, he's a mess, and this new case isn't helping him one bit. Street kids being abducted, killed, a link to my very first case years ago. His instinct as a father, to protect, it's in free fall. The boy that's currently been abducted, he accidentally used the term 'when I got my boy back,' as we discussed the case, then quickly corrected himself. He's ripping people's head of, poor Stella is getting it the most. Even Spencer is taking some flack. He told me what happened, between you two, or at least his version of it. You up to telling me your side or you want to wait a few days, get some sleep and build yourself up a bit? Have they said how long they plan on keeping you here?" Not knowing exactly why she was brought in so not being able to guess.

"A couple of days, just to make sure labour doesn't start up again. And for once I'm not complaining. You know I hate hospitals, being confined, but not this time. They can keep me here until I reach full term, as long as she's okay, I really don't care." The fierceness and determination in her voice showing part of the Frankie she remembered.

"As a parent the need to protect overrides everything. She is all that matters now, to both you and her father." Bring the conversation back around to Boyd.

"Have I blown it? Will he forgive me?" Tears gathering in her eyes as she asked Grace about Boyd.

"Frankie, he loves you, I think he always has. This, is a bump in the road. Peter's problem is he needs to get his head out his own arse and realise he needs to take into account that it's not all about him. He has to remember that when she was conceived, you were both in a really rough place. You did what you thought was best for everyone. Are you going to tell him you're here?" Watching as Frankie did that thing with her bottom lip when she was nervous.

"I thought about it, when I got settled, then I saw my phone had died." Reaching across for the small mobile on the bedside cabinet.

Grace dug in her pocket and pulled her own mobile out, looking between Frankie and the small device.

"You want me to ring him? Cushion the blow." Frankie again chewing her lip before nodding her head.

Grace opened the phone and pressed a few buttons before placing the phone to her ear, Frankie hearing the ringing in the deadly silence of the room. Frankie heard when he answered, heard him say Graces name.

"Peter, where are you?" Frankie now sat fidgeting with the blankets tucked around her as he tried to listen to both sides of the conversation.

"That's good. Listen, and don't interrupt until I'm finished okay." Grace smiling as both her and Frankie heard Boyd swearing about the fact he always listened. "I'm at the hospital, with Frankie." Pausing long enough to let what she had said sink in. "Calm down, Peter, they are both fine, now." Making sure she added extra emphasis on the word now. "Can you bring in a few bits, maybe one of your shirts, or a t-shirt, some wash things. Just until one of us can get to Frankie's and get her some of her own things. You know how uncomfortable hospital gowns can be." Frankie not hearing Boyd's response to Graces request. "Good, we're on the maternity ward, just ask for her when you get here." Grace pausing as Boyd said something. "Okay, see you soon, bye." Removing the phone from her ear and pressing the end call button.

"So, he's on his way." Frankie sounding a little nervous as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Of course he is. He was sat at home brooding, so now he's got something to focus on. Do you want anything? Tea, coffee, lemon tea?" Remembering what Boyd has said about her in the coffee shop.

"He literally told you everything didn't he." Smiling as she remembered his response to her herbal tea in the coffee shop.

"He did, and we'll talk about that after I get us a drink. I'll be right back." Giving Frankie a quick hug before she got off the edge of the bed and stood up.

Frankie watched Grace leave, smiling at the older woman as she shut the door. She was glad Grace had come to find her, even if it was in the hospital. She lay back and closed her eyes, smiling as the baby kicked and moved about. They were both okay, Boyd was on his way, and Grace was about for support and a cushion for when Boyd arrived. Things could be better, but they could also be a lot worse.


	13. All is well

Grace hadn't been gone long when the door opened, Boyd barrelling in with a bag in one hand and a nurse close behind him.

"Frankie, Oh shit, Frankie." Boyd taking Frankie in from head to toe totally ignoring the nurse behind him.

"It's okay, nurse." Frankie telling the nurse she could leave as Boyd took two strides and was at her bedside.

"When Grace phoned, I thought, are you really both okay?" His eyes scanning her face before he looked down at her bump.

"Yes, both fine. Here, feel." Taking his hand and letting him feel the baby moving.

Boyd felt the baby moving, his shoulders dropping as he locked eyes with Frankie. They were both okay, Frankie and their daughter.

"Grace said she takes after both her mum and her dad." Tears again gathering in her eyes as Frankie felt Boyds thumb caress her bump. "I was so scared, Boyd." The tears now rolling down her cheeks.

Boyd didn't hesitate, just pulled her into his arms kissing her head as she sobbed against his chest. Grace chose just that moment to open the door, drinks in hand smiling. Frankie didn't look up but Boyd did, his hand running up and down Frankies back as he saw Grace.

"Hi, Grace." His voice a mere whisper as he continued to sooth Frankie.

"Hi, Boyd. You got here quick." Placing the cups on the table and seeing him notice there was three.

"No point being a policeman if you can't use your rank to get a police escort here, blue and twos on of course." Turning back to face Frankie as he kissed her temple.

"Naturally. Yes, one is yours." Seeing his eyes drift back to the cups on the table. "Did you bring some things in for Frankie?" Grace looking around the room for a bag.

"Down there, I just hope it's okay." Pointing to the floor on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sure it will be." Seeing Frankie shift and turn to her, a huge wet patch visible on Boyds purple shirt.

"You okay?" Grace giving Frankie a quick smile as she saw her wipe her eyes.

Frankie nodded her head as Boyd passed her the hankie Grace had placed on the table. Wiping her face she placed the hankie on the bed and felt Boyd shift a little. She hung on a little tighter as he tried to move, she didn't want to let go.

"Frankie, I'm not going anywhere. I just need to shift my back, standing like this is not agreeing with me." Twisting his back as he spoke.

Frankie did loosen her grip, but only so she could shuffle over the bed to make room beside her. Boyd watched her, saw what she was doing, and smiled. Grace just watched in disbelief as he climbed up beside her, watched as she moulded herself to him. Grace moved closer and took her cup from the table, moving the two remaining cups closer to the occupants of the bed.

"You two going to be okay?" Seeing Frankie close her eyes as she tried to snuggle closer to Boyd.

"I think so." Boyd squeezing Frankies shoulder as he kissed her hair.

"Thanks, Grace." Frankie's voice muffled due to a mix of Boyds chest and yawning.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Boyd. Night, Frankie. You take it easy okay." Turning to the door and putting her hand on the handle.

"Thanks, Grace. See you in the morning." Boyd smiling at Grace as she opened the door and went to leave.

Grace closed the door behind her, stepping out into the corridor and looking through the window into the room she had just left. Boyd had turned more towards Frankie, both his arms now securely holding her to him. No matter what they had said to each other the night before, what had or hadn't been said or done over the last few months, this was it. The moment both of them realised what was important, what really mattered. They needed each other, and not just for the baby's sake. Frankie was his safe place, somewhere he could be himself, be with someone who knew every little detail of his personality and could stand tall as he raged against the injustice of the world or hold him as the world came crashing down around him. Boyd was Frankie's safe place, the place she didn't have to be one of the lads, where she could let her guard down, let him see the vulnerable girly side to her. Grace walked away, a small smile on her face, they would be just fine.

"I'm sorry, Frankie." Boyds voice breaking the silence in the small hospital room.

Frankie heard what Boyd had said, his words stirring her from the sleepy haze.

"What for?" Her tired brain not really processing much other than she was warm, comfortable, pain free, the baby was fine, and she was cuddled up safely against Boyd.

Boyd looked down at Frankie, her eyes heavy and bloodshot.

"It doesn't matter, we'll talk later. Go to sleep." Stroking her cheek with his finger as her eyes shut completely.

Boyd leaned his head against hers, his beard making the hair on her head ruffle up. She was asleep with minutes, her body exhausted from the stress it had been put under, stress he felt entirely responsible for. The more he had thought about what she had said, about his own actions six months ago, the more he saw what a arsehole he had been. He should have went after her, tracked her down and talked to her, even if it was just about her resigning. What had happened between them the night of Mel's memorial service was inevitable, years of flirting, playful banter and sexual tension all coming to a head. The timing was wrong, but them being together wasn't.

Without disturbing Frankie he managed to reach for his coffee, finishing it in a couple of mouthfuls. Just as he put the cup back on the table the door to the room opened slowly, a nurse poking her head around the door.

"Visiting times finished now, Sir." Boyd digging around in his pockets as he tried not to disturbed Frankie too much.

He found his badge and held it up, seeing the nurse close the door and step further into the room.

"I won't stop to long, she's just went to sleep." Looking between the nurse and a still sleeping Frankie.

The nurse picked up the chart from the end of the bed, flicking through it as she read the notes.

"Okay, Sir. Rounds are at about ten so we'll need to wake her then. I'll let the other ward staff know you're stopping until then." The nurse looking at him as she placed the chart back on the end of the bed before leaving the room as quietly as she could.

Boyd turned his attention back to Frankie, her head on his shoulder, face turned into his neck. Frankie sleeping was a beautiful sight to see, her small hand resting on his hip, fingers through the belt loop. She was so peaceful, so relaxed, things that awake Frankie rarely was. He could get used to this, having Frankie beside him every night as they slept. He closed his eyes, resting his head back against Frankie's. He wanted to savour the moment, etch every detail into his memory. This was one of them perfect moments he never wanted to forget.

"Boyd." Frankie's sleep laced voice breaking into his thoughts.

"Hey." Lifting his head and moving back a little so he could look at her.

"I need to pee." Clearing her throat as she sat up full and looked around. "It's dark outside, how come you're still here?" Looking up at the clock as Boyd sat up and swung his leg off the bed.

It was then she spied his badge on the table open.

"More misuse of your badge superintendent." Her eyebrow raised as she half smiled at him. "Since you're here you can help me then. Bring that bag with you and I'll get changed out of this thing." Tugging at the front of the hospital gown she was wearing.

Frankie got out of bed and steadied herself, her balance off due to lying down so long. Boyd got off the bed and walked around it to join her, bag in hand liked she asked. When they reached the bathroom door he hesitated, not really sure if he should follow her.

"Again with the chivalry. You're going to see and hear and lot worse at the birth than me peeing, get in here." Grabbing a hold of the front of his shirt and pulling him into the room.

Frankie use the toilet while Boyd got the clothes out he had brought in for Frankie.

"Help me untie these damn things will you." Frankie asked as she got more annoyed with the ties on the gown.

Boyd got two undone before giving up, his own temper rising with the small strips of cloth. Frankie managed to lift the whole thing up, and with Boyds help pull it over her head.

"Which do you prefer?" Boyd holding up a button up shirt in one hand and a faded t-shirt in the other.

Frankie took them both, feeling them first before bring them up to her nose to smell them.

"This one." Throwing the t-shirt back at him.

"What's the difference?" Looking at her as she slipped the shirt on and started to do up the buttons.

"This smells like you." Smoothing the shirt out over her bump once the buttons were done.

"I brought you some of these as well." Holding up a pair of his cotton boxer shorts. " I wasn't sure how much would be covered, so you know, just in case." Seeing Frankie grin at the shorts in his hand.

"Perfect. Mine don't fit anymore, and since I have no plans to do this again I wasn't going to buy any." Taking the shorts and attempting to put them on.

"Will you sit down before you fall over." Moving quickly to her side as he closed the toilet seat lid and got her to sit down.

Once they had both got the shorts on her she stood up and looked herself up and down in the mirror.

"Suits you." Boyd looking her over as she glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

"Which bit?" Her hands resting on her hips as she watched his reflection.

"All of it. The shirt, the shorts, the perfect baby bump and glow you seem to have. It all suits you." Moving to stand behind her as his hands joined hers on her hips.

"Smooth, you just keep it up with the compliments." Leaning back against his chest so he was supporting them both.

"I mean every word of it." Kissing her temple as she slotted her fingers through his linking their hands together.

"Is everything okay In there?" A voice on the other side of the bathroom door asked making them both jump.

"Yes, thank you. Just getting changed." Frankie managed to reply as she felt Boyds grip on her hips tighten just a little.

Frankie squeezed Boyds hands before letting go. She walked towards the door and opened it, stepping out to be greeted by a nurse who didn't look overly happy.

"I heard you still had a visitor. It's time for bed now, so let's check on baby then get you all settled, you can see your visitor again tomorrow after a good nights sleep." The nurse looking Boyd up and down as she pulled the sheets back on Frankie's bed so she could get in.

Frankie didn't miss Boyd clench his fists, then reach onto the table for his badge which was still open. He made a big show of putting it away after helping Frankie onto the bed.

"Let's have a listen in on baby then we'll leave you in peace." Picking up the Doppler and gel from the table before looking first at Frankie then Boyd.

"He's the father." Reaching for Boyd as the nurse eyed him again.

The nurse didn't say anything else, just waited for Frankie to lift up her shirt exposing her bump. The gel was cold as always but Frankie didn't mind, her focus was on Boyd, his eyes fixed on her bump as the nurse spread the gel around with the Doppler then switched it on. Three or four seconds later the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the small room, Boyd transfixed as he heard it. He finally managed to drag his eyes to Frankie, a huge grin on her face as she watched him.

"That's her?" The awe and wonder in his voice as he asked making Frankie smile more.

"That's her. That's our daughter." The room going silent again as the nurse switched the Doppler off and passed Frankie some tissue.

The smile on Boyd's face was priceless, he just stood grinning from ear to ear like an idiot. Frankie wiped the remains of the gel off and pulled her shirt in. The nurse went to lift the sheets to tuck Frankie in but Boyd stepped in front of her and stopped her.

"I think I can manage that before I leave." Pulling the blankets up and over Frankie's legs.

The nurse stepped back, picking up the chart and writing on it as Boyd tucked Frankie in.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, okay. I think the phone charger I bought in should fit your phone. It's got one of them multi-plug things on the end." Passing her the charger out the bag. "I'll call around yours and get you some of your own stuff if you want me too, or I can just improvise again." Leaning towards her as he went to kiss her cheek.

Frankie preempted him, turning her head just enough so his lips brushed hers. He didn't pull away, just kissed her a couple of times before finally standing up straight again.

"Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Turning to walk away but stopping when he head his name.

"Boyd," waiting for him to face her. "Improvise." Pulling the shirt sleeve down as she said it.

Boyd just inclined head a little, letting her know he understood. He left the room, stopping to look through the blinds just as Grace had done when she left.

"Night Frankie, night Amelia." His words whispered as he walked down the corridor to go home.


	14. Playing Hooky

As Boyd sat at his desk he seriously considered taking up a contact sport like football, or maybe even boxing. His temper and anger were at an all time high. He hadn't seen Frankie in nearly two days and the current case had his blood at boiling point. Even though he had spoken to her at least once a day it wasn't enough. He knew Steven Hunt was guilty, he just couldn't bloody prove it. Between trying to drowned the bloke and Grace having to pin him back, to Spencer having to hold him back when he tried to beat the bloke up in his own living room. He saw the door to his office open, glancing up to see Grace enter.

"Why don't you go see her. Actually, change that, please get out of here and go see her." Grace stopping in front of his desk and looking at him.

"I still need to wait on Felix and the test results. Plus Spencer," the list of things he still needed to do cut short by Grace.

"Peter, go to the hospital and see Frankie. You are absolutely no use to anyone in that mood. You're distracted, your temper is uncontrollable, and we've had enough. You nearly killed a suspect, Peter. That's way over the line, even by your standards." Grace taking a seat opposite him as he sat forward and held his head in his hands.

"Frankie needs you, we don't, not like this anyway. Go, I'll cover for you if needs be." Grace watching as Boyd considered her words.

He was out of his chair and pulling his coat on before he changed his mind. Grace was right, Grace was always right. He stopped at the door, turning back to Grace and smiled.

"Thanks, Grace. I owe you." Seeing Grace return the smile before he walked out the CCU squad room and climbed the stairs two at a time.

When he arrived at the hospital he got the bag out the boot that had put there the morning before. He had packed it when he got home from the hospital the night he had visited, knowing that he had promised to bring in more clean clothes for her. He stopped off and bought coffee and some fruit tea crap. The smell from it had him gagging in the lift but he knew Frankie liked it. As he approached the door to Frankie's room he could feel he was still keyed up, his body tense, shoulders set. He stopped, closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths in, slowly realising them. Opening his eyes again he rapped his knuckles quickly on the door and turned the handle pushing the door open.

Frankie was sat up in bed, blankets kicked off, his pale blue shirt that she had on just covering the light grey boxers she was wearing. She had the Tv on, remote lying on the bed beside her. She turned her head to look at him as he entered, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Boyd." Sounding genuinely happy to see him.

"Frankie." He replied, closing the door behind him.

As he went to place the drinks on the table and take his coat of Frankie was out the bed and stood beside him. As soon as his coat was hung up she was in his arms, her face buried in his chest as he learnt his head against the top of hers. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt, his stroking her hair and holding her close to him.

"I missed you." Her words barely audible as she looked up at him.

Boyd placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb flicking her hair away from her eye. Frankie leaned her head into his hand, felt his lips brush her forehead as he dipped his head to kiss her.

"You missed." Frankie using her grip on his shirt as leverage so she could stand on her tiptoes.

"Wha," his word swallowed by Frankie's mouth as she kissed him.

Boyd returned the kiss, groaning as he felt her tongue slide along his lips.

"You're killing me here." Boyds words punctuated with kisses as Frankie managed to slip her tongue in his mouth.

"You're not saying no." Nipping his bottom lip with her teeth.

"You need to rest, and I need roomer shorts on. Get back in that bed." Kissing her one final time before he let her go.

Frankie sulked, giving him her best pet lip and sad eyes look as she got back on the bed.

"Drink your tea and behave." Passing her the tea he had brought up.

Boyd sat in one of the chairs beside the bed, sipping his coffee as he tried to think of anything that didn't involve Frankie and how amazing she felt pressed up against him.

"Have they said when you can go home?" Trying to distract himself from Frankie's long legs laid out on the bed in front of him.

"Tomorrow. Once the doctors made sure we're both still okay. I've brought my maternity leave forward, it official starts Monday instead of five weeks time." Frankie sounding a little depressed at the idea.

"That's perfect timing. I have a few days booked off work, we can do something together, if you still want to of course." Seeing her face light up at his suggestion.

"Really? You actually booked it. The great Peter Boyd has time away from the office of his own volition. I definitely won't say no to that." Boyd just glaring at her over his coffee cup.

"I meant what I said before, when you first came in." Her face suddenly turning serious as she looked at Boyd.

Boyd just waited for her to explain, finishing his coffee as he saw her reach out her hand to him. Putting his empty cup on the table he took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles.

"I really have missed you, and not just these past few days. Since that night, since before that night really, we've always had a connection." Boyd squeezing her hand as she talked. "When I left I wanted to come back, tell you everything, I just wasn't sure you would be interested. A baby's a huge thing, and you have your hands full seeing Matt, and looking for Luke. I didn't want to just dump this on, expect you to step up and be a dad. Then when you didn't come find me I thought it was just a one night thing, what I thought we had shared for years was all one sided. I would have come and found you, probably when she was born and looked up at me with those deep coffee brown eyes that she's going to inherit from her dad." Her eyes misting over as she saw Boyd stand up.

"Her mum has a beautiful set of chocolate brown eyes as well, so either way she's getting brown eyes. Not to mention the brown hair that we both have, or at least one of us still has." His hand coming up to brush his fingers through her hair.

Frankie moved over the bed and patted the space beside her, Boyd joining her on the bed as she cuddled into him. Frankie had felt how tense he was when he arrived, even now his body still wound tight like a spring.

"Boyd, what's wrong?" Feeling him take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"The latest case, it's tough. We know the bastard is guilty of multiple murders, we just can't prove it. Felix screwed up, Stella put herself at risk, and I nearly drowned the suspect, not to mention trying to beat the living crap out of him." Taking another deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"You tried to drowned a suspect! What the hell happened?" Frankies shocked voice making Boyd feel a little guilty for his actions.

Boyd proceed to tell Frankie what had happened, about Grace being the one to step in and stop him. As he talked Frankie subtle moved, bringing his head down from her shoulder to rest on her chest, her now being the one who had him tucked against her side as she stroked her fingers through his hair and massaged his neck. She knew there was a dark side to Boyd, a side of him which he did try to keep under lock and key, but a part of him that did surface every once in awhile. She had heard of him beating up suspects, heard of his heavy handedness but had never witnessed it with her own eyes. She kissed his forehead, stroked his cheek, rubbed and kneaded the knots in his neck, felt him slowly relaxing. He gave a deep sigh, his arm sliding over her bump as he kissed the skin just above the open neckline of the shirt she had on.

"Feeling better?" Her voice soft and low.

"Mhhhh," was the best Boyd could muster as he listened to Frankie's steady heartbeat under his ear. "Grace was right." Moving his head just enough so he could look up at Frankie without having to move his body.

"Grace is always right. What was she right about this time?" Frankie's fingers brushing over Boyds jaw, his beard making a scratching sound when she brushed it the wrong way.

"Me playing hooky to come to see you." Closing his eyes at the feel of her fingers on his face.

"She thought I would be able to calm you down, destress you." Her fingers now moving across his brow smoothing over the worry lines.

"You have. I needed this, needed you." Lifting his hand and slotting his fingers through hers.

"I really have found that caring and sharing side haven't I. Who would have thought a lab rat like me would be able to tame a great big fierce lion like you." Boyd mock growling at her making her laugh.

"When they discharge you, call me, I'll come pick you up. I'll drop whatever I'm doing, no matter what time it is, or what I'm doing I'll come get you." Shifting so he could kiss her.

"Okay." Returning his kiss.

"I should go, let you get some rest. It's nearly home time anyway." Slowly untangling himself from Frankie and climbing off the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Frankie getting out of bed and standing beside him as he put his coat on.

Frankie straightened his collar then did up one button on the front of his coat, stepping back so she could look him over.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay." Seeing her watching him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." One hand resting on the side of her bump.

He had just put his hand on the door handle when she called his name.

"Boyd." An uncertainty to her voice.

He turned and looked at her, scanned her face, looked deep in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I know," Boyds reply simple but holding so much meaning.

She could see her own thoughts, her own feelings reflected back in his eyes. They both understood what the other couldn't say because they themselves couldn't say it. Boyd turned back to the door, turning the handle and opening it. He stepped through the door knowing something monumentally had just taken place, without a single word being said by either of them. She loved him, and he loved her, and with a simple look passing between they had just admitted it to each other.


	15. Escape

Steven Hunt was guilty, his team had made it out the other side and now it was all reports and files to deal with. Boyd did manage to get a couple of reports written, then gave up and started to pace. No matter how many times he checked his watch time didn't seem to be passing any faster. He considered phoning Frankie, asking her what was happening and if she had heard anything but bugging her wasn't fair. He dropped heavily back into his chair, picking up his pen and looked at the pile of stuff still to do. He was sure it had quadrupled since he left it five minutes ago. Waiting was not his strongest suit, waiting was for people with patience and he had none, absolutely zero. He tried to concentrate, tried to get on with the paperwork but sitting doing it was mundane and mind numbing at the best of times, now it was just torture. When he heard a quick rap on his door he looked up just as Grace entered carrying two steaming mugs of tea.

"Here, it won't make time go any faster, of Frankie ring you any quicker but it might calm you down a bit." Grace passing him a cup before sitting down opposite him. "You know what hospitals are like, doctors can take all day to do their rounds." Catching the angry glare from Boyd at her words and holding up her hand in apology. "Sorry. Not helping I know."

"This just doesn't hold my interest anymore." Picking up his cup of tea and taking a drink.

"Maybe you need to change jobs then." Graces words only partly serious.

"Maybe I do. Maybe it's times I just walked away, threw in the towel and became a house husband or whatever bollocks they're calling it this week." Knowing he didn't mean what he was saying but still saying it to see how it felt actually saying the words out loud.

"Only you know the answer to that, Peter. Maybe when you and Frankie get settled you can talk about it more with her. I would say don't rush into anything, but I know you and that would be a waste of time. Take some time, that's the best advice I can give you." Grace drinking her tea as she watched him over the rim of the cup. "Stella and Spencer are getting on a lot better." Grace hoping a quick change in conversation would help distract him.

"Yeah, she's doing okay. I still have to catch myself though. When I shout through, stop myself shouting for Mel instead of Stella. It's tough." His eyes looking out to the main squad room where Stella sat at Mel's old desk.

Grace saw the mix of sadness and guilt cross his features briefly, his issues over Mel's death still unresolved. She didn't push the matter, knowing he would talk when he wanted, which was hardly ever.

"Unfortunately I can't sit here all day, I have my own paperwork to file." Grace standing up from her seat as Boyd looked at his watch again.

"She'll call, just be patient." Grace laughing at her own words knowing Boyd was anything but patient.

After Grace left him alone Boyd got up and went to sit on the settee, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. If he was this impatient now he dreaded to think what he would be like nearer the time when the baby was due. Thinking of the new baby automatically drew his thoughts back to Luke, back to his firstborn. He looked at the picture on the unit of a ten-year-old Luke playing football in the garden. A happy carefree boy so full of life and promise. It was only a few years after that picture had been taken that the slippery slip to him losing Luke had begun. He was brought out of his morbid thoughts by his phone ringing, his mobile phone not his office phone. He got up quickly and dug it out his trouser pocket, seeing Frankie's name on the small screen and nearly dropping it.

"Frankie." Skipping the hello as he answered the call.

"Hey, Boyd." Frankie's voice filtering through the phone making him smile. "Doctors just been, I'm free to leave whenever I want. You still okay," Boyd cutting her off with a hurried, "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon. Bye." Frankie ending the call as Boyd stood grinning like an idiot.

He had his coat on and was at his car in less than five minutes, nearly running up the stairs to get outside. As he drove through the city he was sure all the traffic light were against him, all turning red as he approached them. When he finally reached the hospital it had taken him thirty minutes already, and he still needed to get to the ward. He tried to walk but ended up jogging across the car park, through the hospital and up all three flights of stairs. He did slow down when he reached the ward but was still a little short of breath when he reached Frankie's room and opened the door.

Frankie was sat in a high back chair beside the bed. She was wearing the grey shirt he had brought in with all but two buttons done at the top. If he wasn't much mistaken she had a pair of black leggings on, and a pair of trainers to finish off the bizarre fashion statement. There were two bags on the bed, no doubt holding her wash things and dirty clothes ready to leave.

"Frankie, sorry I'm late." Rushing up to her after looking her up and down.

"It's okay, not like I have anywhere to be." Standing up and reaching out to hug Boyd.

Boyd folded Frankie is his arms, closing his eyes as he kissed her temple, his lips lingering on her skin longer than necessary. Frankie could feel how stressed and tense he was again, his body stiff and rigid.

"Can we go home now?" Frankie whispered in his ear, her words tickling his skin.

"Of course we can." Finally letting her go so she could step back.

Boyd glanced around the room looking for a coat but didn't spot one.

"Frankie, you do have something to wear on top of that shirt, don't you?" Still looking around the room as he asked her.

"No, it was early when I came in, and I had a blanket around me from the paramedics." Seeing him already undoing the button on his big overcoat and shrugging it off.

"We're only going to the car, I don't need a coat on." Frankie attempting to protest as Boyd held his coat up for her to slide her arms in.

"Coat on, no arguments." Giving the coat a shake until Frankie begrudgingly slipped her arms in and he covers her with it. "I just got you out of here, for my own sanity just wear it until you get home. I am not having you both getting cold." Doing up one button so she was tucked in.

Boyd automatically picked up the bags from the bed and held his free hand out to her, grinning when she took it. Frankie opened the door to the room and they stepped through it, Frankie going first. By the time they reached the lift Boyd had managed to let go of her hand and slid his arm around her waist, his need to have her close overpowering his need for personal space and decorum. He didn't let go of her until he had the car door open for her to get in. On the drive home, he kept glancing over at her as if to check she was still there. When they pulled up outside Frankie's house Frankie was on edge, Boyds sideways glances at her not going unnoticed.

"Boyd, I'm really, and I'm definitely here." Placing her hand on his thigh after he cut the engine and took the keys out the ignition.

"I know, it's just, weird, having you here after you being away so long." Placing his hand on top of hers on his thigh.

"It was only six months, not like I was gone years." Managing to turn her hand over under his and linking their hands together.

"It felt like it. From seeing you every day, hearing your voice, seeing you smile, to nothing." Stroking his thumb over her knuckles as he spoke.

"It wasn't easy on me either. I missed you, I missed you all, and it hurt more than I thought it would." Her eyes misting over with unshed tears.

"Let's get you inside. I didn't bust you out of the hospital to have you sit in a car all day." Squeezing her hand before letting go and opening the door.

Frankie was already halfway out of the car when he joined her on the pavement. He got the bags off the back seat and walked beside her up the path to her house, his hand placed on the small of her back as they walked. Frankie opened the door and he let her go instead, closing the door behind him and looking around.

"It's freezing in here, how do I put the heating on?" Seeing Frankie about to take his coat off.

"I'll do it, I need the loo and want to change my pants anyway. Why don't you make a cup of coffee, I won't be long." Stopping beside him and kissing his cheek.

Frankie went to walk away but Boyd stopped her, his hand on her wrist stopping her moving away. He gently drew her back towards him, her chest touching his as he stopped her in front of him. Boyd cupped her cheek, watched as she closed her eyes, tilted her head into his hand and smiled lightly. Dipping his head he stopped millimetres from her face, their breaths mixing together as he waited to see what she would do. Even with her eyes closed, Frankie could feel how close he was, his breath mixed with hers, the heat radiating from him. She closed the tiny gap between them, her lips gently touching his as she placed a hand on the back of his head. The kiss was slow and soft, lips moving over each other in a slow sort of dance. His thumb stroked her cheek as she slid her hand down for his head and onto his back pulling him closer to her. She could feel his rapid heartbeat against her chest, no doubt he could feel hers beating equally as fast. It was Boyd who broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath.

"Frankie." Her name is no more than a murmur across her face.

"I know." Frankie replying without even thinking about it.

Boyd kissed the bridge of her nose before he started to move away, Frankie's eyes never leaving his.

"I thought you needed the loo?" Boyd seeing Frankie move from one foot to the other.

"I do, and that's where I'm going before I don't make it. Back in a minute." Frankie moving as quickly as she could up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Boyd did as she suggested and headed into the kitchen, taking the bag of laundry with him. He tipped every item of clothing into the washer, then dug out his reading glasses. After looking over the instructions on the front of the machine he gave up, some of the clothes in there were his and he didn't really want to ruin them. He made coffee and tea and found some bread to make toast, smothering it with butter before taking it all through to the living room and putting it on the coffee table. When Frankie joined Boyd he was sat with his shoes off, feet on the coffee table and the plate balanced on his chest.

"Just make yourself at home." Frankie joked as she sat beside him, her feet joining his on the table.

"Want some?" Holding the plate out to her.

"Did you leave any butter in the fridge?" Frankie asked as she picked up a piece of toast and butter ran down her fingers.

"Some. But toast is better like this." Taking her hand holding the toast and bringing it closer to him so he could lick her fingers.

The shiver that ran through her body didn't go unnoticed by either of them, Frankie turning her attention back to her piece of toast. Boyd ate one more piece, leaving the last two on the plate for Frankie. When Frankie was finished Boyd passed her the tea towel he had at his side and put the plate on the table, picking up the cups and sitting back.

"Good to be home?" Boyd making ideal conversation as he drank his coffee.

"Yeah, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." Frankie finishing her tea and going to put the cup on the table but Boyd taking it and doing it for her. "Thanks for today. Picking me up and bringing me home." Frankie snuggling closer to Boyd as she thanked him.

"You're welcome. Are you tired? You want to go up and take a nap? I can order in a takeaway, save either of us cooking?" His arm sliding around Frankie's shoulder so she was even closer to him.

"Yes, I'm tired, no I'm not going up to take a nap. I am very comfortable here with you unless you're coming up to nap with me?" Yawning as she turned a little more, her baby bump now resting against Boyd's stomach.

"Sleep then, I'm not going anywhere." Whispering as he watched Frankie fall asleep.

Boyd wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, or what woke him up, but he woke with a start, his heart beating faster than normal. He blinked to clear the sleep out his eyes, felt movement to his left and looked down. Frankie was wriggling in her sleep as if trying to get away from someone or something.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here. I've got you, Frankie, it's all okay, your safe." Stroking his fingers down her cheek as he talked soothingly to her.

Frankie settled again, her body shifting impossible close to his. Just then the baby decided it needed to stretch out, his stomach getting a few quick thumps before she settled again. Boyd's stomach gave a loud growl, the toast from earlier on long digested. If he was hungry Frankie must be hungry. As carefully as he could he pulled his phone out his pocket, opening it and swiping through the phonebook. He found the number he was looking for and pressed to dial it, talking as quietly as he could when he ordered the Chinese takeaway.

"Is that food on its way?" Frankie's sleepy voice making him turn his head and look at her.

"Yes, foods on its way. Are you gonna lift up so I can go pee? And get plates and cutlery out." Taking his feet off the table and searching his legs.

Frankie shifted so he could get up, then stood up herself. Boyd makes his way upstairs while Frankie went into the kitchen. When Boyd came back down Frankie was waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"Everything is on the table ready, my turn." Letting Boyd pass her so she could head up to the bathroom.

When the Chinese arrived Boyd paid and dished it out, Frankie already eating bits before everything was on the plates. They didn't really talk, just made comments about the food, the weather, how the baby was enjoying the Chinese. It was Boyd who cleared away the rubbish and washed the dishes while Frankie took a shower after putting the washer on. Frankie came down half an hour later wearing just a baggy t-shirt and underwear, obviously ready for bed. As she snuggled up with Boyd on the settee, she felt herself yawning again, and Boyd noticed as well.

"I should go, let you get to bed." Boyd trying to extract himself from Frankie's grasp.

"Or you could just stay, you'll have a clean shirt and underwear in the morning." Frankie keeping hold of Boyd's shirt as she sat up.

"Frankie I don't want to rush things between us. I don't want you to feel pressured because I'm here." Having no idea what the hell he was saying as he looked at Frankie.

"I think the not rushing it thing is six months too late, Boyd. Our daughter is a testament to that. As for you stopping over, I just want to sleep with you. I don't want to have sex. You, me, in my bed under the same blankets sleeping. My head on your chest listening to the steady beat of your heart with your arms wrapped around me. That's all I want, Boyd, that's all I'm asking for." A lump forming in Boyd's throat as Frankie spoke.

How could he ever say no to her? Her chocolate brown eyes staring deeply into his as she waited for an answer.

"Go on up, I'll lock up." Seeing a flicker of a smile on Frankie's face as she went to stand up.

"Thank you." Frankie kissing his lips briefly before she left him to lock up.

Grace was right, taking things slowly and not rushing was never his strong point, and the fact he was locking up Frankie's house and following her to bed showed just that. Frankie was already under the covers when he arrived in her bedroom, the lamp illuminating the room in pale yellow. Stripping down to his boxer he climbed in beside her, her body moulding to his as he tucked them both in.

"Night, Frankie," Boyd whispered into her hair and he kissed her head.

"Night, Boyd." Frankie sleepy muffled voice replied.

Boyd closed his eyes as Frankie fell asleep, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her just like she had said.


	16. Visiting

When Boyd woke he was disoriented, the room lighter than his bedroom and the bed softer than his own. As he went to roll on his back he stopped when the person sleeping beside him moved. Frankie felt Boyd stir, her body automatically shifting with his, her leg wrapped around his so he couldn't move away.

"Morning." His voice gravelly with sleep.

"Morning." Frankie's voice just as sleep laced.

"You sleep okay?" Boyd asking as he kissed Frankie's head and tucked her body closer to his.

"Like a log, but now I need to pee." Kissing his chest before wriggling out of his grasp.

Boyd let Frankie go, watched her make her way around the bed and out onto the landing. He then rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling, listening to Frankie move about in the bathroom. He looked at his watch and saw it was just gone six, time he was getting up and making a move to get washed, ready and head into work. When Frankie came back from the bathroom she climbed back into bed, settling herself along Boyds side. They lay in silence, Frankie's fingers dancing across Boyds chest as she made patterns on his skin.

"I wish I could stay here all day but I can't, I have to head into work. But hey, only three days and we have all weekend together. We can do whatever you want to do, even stay in bed if that's what takes your fancy." Feeling Frankie hug him just that little bit tighter.

"Can I come in for a visit? See everyone. I'll stay out the way." Looking up at Boyd hopefully.

"Can't see why not. If we get a case I can drop you back off here." Seeing Frankie's huge grin when he said she could tag along. "Let's get up then, I have a shirt to iron. You do have an iron, right?" His wisecrack earring him a quick slap from Frankie.

"Of course I do, and an ironing board. You get showered and I'll iron your shirt." Not missing the look of panic on Boyd's face as she suggested ironing.

Half an hour later Frankie was taking a shower while Boyd checked over every inch of his shirt. He was pleasantly surprised that it was pristine, not a crease in it. After putting it on and buttoning it up he tucked it in his trousers, looking himself over to make sure he looked okay. Making coffee for himself, tea for Frankie and a stack of toast he took a seat at the table, listening for Frankie coming downstairs.

"I smell toast and coffee." Frankie stepping into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans that sat just under her bump and a t-shirt hung just low enough to cover her. "Where's my coffee?" Frankie asked as she picked up a slice of toast and started to eat.

"Coffee, I thought you drank tea now?" Watching as she eyed up his cup.

"I do, but I do have two cups a day, sometimes three depending on how much work I have to do. One with breakfast, one with lunch, and possible one mid-afternoon if I'm working late." Her hand was quick as lightning going to snatch Boyd's coffee cup.

Boyd didn't even try and stop her, the triumphant smile on her face was worth not fighting over the cup for. She sat down opposite him and continued with the stack of toast, Boyd only actually getting two pieces. He didn't even try to drink the tea he had made Frankie, getting up and pouring it out before he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Come on then, I'm sure Grace can share her tea with you before we start the day." Seeing Frankie stick her tongue out at him as she stood up and brushed the crumbs from her top.

Boyd hovered around Frankie as they left the house and got in the car, making sure her door was shut and her seatbelt was on properly. Even when they arrived at the CCU Boyd was practically glued to her side, his hand constantly touching her somewhere. Grace saw them first, jumping out her chair and near racing to greet them.

"Ohhh, Frankie." Grace enveloping Frankie in a very motherly hug.

When the finally broke apart Grace didn't let go of her, just held her at arm's length as she looked her up and down.

"Someone definitely suits the new look." Grace's eyes lingering on her bump.

"So I've been told. Doesn't feel like it but if you both say so." Frankie's eyes flirting to Boyd as he hovered on the sidelines.

"Spence and Stella aren't in yet, I think Felix is though. Come on, let's have a cup of tea and you can fill me in, I want to know everything." Boyd still hovering beside Frankie. "She's perfectly fine with me, Peter, I promise." Linking Frankie's arm and leading her away from Boyd and into her office.

Frankie took her coat off and took a seat on the customary settee that they all tended to end up sitting on at some point having a heart to heart with Grace. Grace made tea and took a seat beside Frankie, her eyes again scanning Frankie as Frankie looked out the window and across to Boyd.

"He's not the only one who's got it bad has he?" Seeing Frankie turn back to look at her, a slight blush on her face.

"That obvious, huh?" Smiling as she knew Grace was right.

"I suppose thinking back it always was, I just chose to ignore it. I never thought it would end this way, but there we go. As long as you are both happy, that's what matters." Passing Frankie her tea as she sat back. "He's besotted, you know?" Grace looking past Frankie to see Boyd watching them.

"He's going to make an amazing dad, no matter what he says to the contrary." Frankie's hand resting on her bump as she took a sip of her tea.

"I'm not just on about the baby. We never did talk at the hospital did we?" Taking a drink of her own tea as she watched Frankie shift in her seat.

"Not really." Frankie not saying anything else as she had no idea where to start.

"How about we rewind the clock back six months and start with Mel." Frankie automatically going ridged beside her. "It's okay, I know it's hard. We've all suffered, some of us more than others." Both women looking towards Boyd's office.

"The police memorial was tough, watching him stand up there and give the eulogy, hearing him talk about Mel. It was worse than the actual funeral. Afterwards, in the pub, I lost it, drink and pain, I was so raw. I went outside, I needed air, I needed to sober up, I need a cigarette, I needed the ground to open up and swallow me. Then he was there, beside me, just standing there, caught me when I stumbled. He all but carried me home, made sure I was okay, held me as I cried at the injustice of it all. It just sort of happened, we were sat on the settee, I was just about in his lap, my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair. It was easy, a distraction from the pain, the suffering, the hurt we were both so obviously feeling. I don't know who moved first, but it was mutual, a mix of drink, pain, and I suppose something we had both avoided for longer than either of us wanted to admit." Frankie pausing as she went to wipe her eyes.

Grace put her cup on the table and moved so she was sat beside Frankie, her arm going around Frankie's shoulder.

"There was always that spark between you wasn't there? Yet you kept it professional, never crossed the line until that night?" Grace seeing Frankie nod her head in agreement. "Is that why you avoided each other when we came back? Did you never want to discuss what happened?"

"It was so awkward, seeing him every day, remembering how he felt, how he tasted, how completely different he was to the man I saw every day. I tried, god Grace I tried. I was going to put in for a transfer anyway when I found out I was pregnant. Between constantly expecting to see Mel at her desk, hear her voice, and seeing him every day, it was too much. It was easier to just cut all ties and leave, come in early, pack up and leave. I wanted to come back as soon as I left, I missed you all so much. I waited to see if he would come after me, part of me hoping he would while another part prayed he wouldn't. I wasn't even sure I wanted the baby back then, to have a constant reminder of him and Mel. I was so messed up Grace, then you came and I made my mind up. I didn't have Mel any more, and I didn't have Boyd, but I had something else, something wonderful." Frankie finally crumbling as Grace wrapped her in her arms and held her as she cried.

Boyd was watching through the window, saw when Grace put her arms around Frankie and hugged her. He had no idea what was happening, what they were talking about, or how Frankie was. All he did know was that something was telling him she needed him. Throwing his glasses on the table he got up and all but stormed through to Graces offices, every nerve ending tingling as he grew closer. He didn't knock, just opened the door and barged in. He could see Frankie's whole body shaking as she cried, Grace, trying to comfort her as best as she could.

"What the hell happened?" His accusing tone making both women pull apart just enough to look up at him.

"Take her home, Peter." Helping Frankie stand up and hugging her one last time as Boyd stepped up and wrapped her in his arms.

"Hey, you okay?" Boyd looking down at Frankie as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm okay, just learning that you're not the only one who has issues when talking." Leaning into Boyd's hand as he went to brush some tears from her face.

"Let's get you home. So much for visiting, you haven't even seen Spencer or been down to your old haunt to see Felix, make sure she's looking after everything." Boyd kissing Frankie's head as he led her out of Graces office and towards the double doors.

Boyd held Frankie all the way to the car, watched her like a hawk the whole drive home, constant glances making sure she was okay. When they got back to Frankie's place he was again glued to her side, fussing over her.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" His hand on her thigh as she sat on the settee, feet on the coffee table and a cup of tea in her hand.

"I'm fine, really. It was just overwhelming, talking about everything, remembering. Go, do what you do best. You belong at work, not here fussing over me. I'll see you later, okay. We'll get a takeaway, watch a movie, enjoy the moment." Using the lapel of his jacket to draw him closer, brushing her nose with his before she kissed him.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Giving Frankie one last kiss before he got up.

When he reached the living room door he turned back and looked at her, her left hand resting on the side of her bump as she took a drink of her tea. As he drove back to the office he didn't realise that taking her home when he did would be the thing that kept her safe when all hell broke loose in the CCU.


	17. Second chances

When Boyd arrived back in his office he didn't expect to be ambushed by Stella, handing him a file and asking him to read it. He did read it, and was surprised that the file involved a case Spencer had worked on many years earlier. As Stella talked he pointed out he was playing catch up, his mind not really focused on the case if he was honest. Boyd did try his best as he and Stella interviewed the witness who had brought new information in, possibly meaning the wrong person was in prison for the crime.

Felix had located the evidence he had asked for and asked Boyd if he wanted to come along with her and collect it. Boyd agreed all to willing, anything to get him out the office and over thinking the whole Spencer thing. As they walked they discussed the evidence and the DNA results from the time. Felix was rather surprised by the fact Boyd was able to rattle of exact numbers and systems used to match DNA. He would have to thank Frankie later for making him look good, obviously some of what she had said over the years had stuck in his head.

By lunchtime, Boyd was done. Everything pointed to Spencer being involved but nothing was making sense. Even after a long chat with Grace, Boyd was still at a loss, his head telling him one thing and his gut telling him something else. This case was proving to be tougher than normal, and it was causing major rifts in the team. All Boyd wanted to do was go home and find a bottle of whiskey, after seeing Frankie of course. Frankie would know what to say to him, help him work through the logistics of what was happening. When Spencer went home Boyd decided he would as well, sitting staring at his office walls was not getting him anywhere.

Standing knocking on Frankie's door was a little unusual. Boyd had been home first, had smuggled a fresh suit and shirt into the boot of the Lexus parked behind Frankie's dark blue Volvo. When the front door opened Boyd couldn't help grin, the sight of Frankie stood there drying her hand on a tea towel looking all domestic was more than he could ever imagined.

"Hey." Boyd managed to say as he continued to stand on Frankie's front door step grinning like an idiot.

"Hey yourself. What's got you looking so happy?" Frankie stepping aside so he could entered.

"You." Stepping inside Frankie's house and stopping just inside the hall while Frankie closed the door behind him.

Frankie turned to face Boyd after shutting the door, waiting to see if he would elaborate on what he had said but he didn't speak. Instead he stepped in front of her, his sheer height and bulk enough to crowd her personal space. Frankie looked up at him, saw his smile had gone, replaced by a more serious and stern look. Reaching up she let the tips of her fingers move across the wiry bristles of his beard, heard the scratch of her nails as they caught the short hairs.

"What's wrong?" Cupping the side of his face with her hand.

He wanted to tell her, share with her what was going on, but not as soon as he walked through the door.

"Later." Turning his head so he could kiss her palm.

Frankie watched as he turned his head, felt him kiss her hand as he closed his eyes and leaned every so slightly into his touch. Whatever had happened was really bothering him, it was more than work. Moving her hand further up around his head she closed the small space between them, bringing his head down as she wrapped her other arm around his back. Boyd folded into her, his bigger body covering hers as he slid his arms up and around her back. Frankie could feel how tense he was, how tightly he was wound up. Running one hand up and down his back she used the other to massaged his scalp and neck as she just held him.

Boyd breathed in deeply through his nose, his face buried against Frankie's neck. Days like today were when he would normally be sat drinking whiskey on his own, the office door and blinds closed against the world. Not today though, today was a day he wanted to be exactly where he was stood, Frankie wrapped tightly in his arms.

"You okay?" Frankie's words barely audible even though they were so close.

"I am now." Giving Frankie a squeeze before he started to pull away but not letting go of her completely.

"You ate yet? I just made something if you haven't." Taking his hand in hers as she led him towards the kitchen.

"No, I was going to see about getting something delivered." Following just behind Frankie as she lead in into the kitchen.

"Take a seat, it's just pasta in sauce. I'm having a food hates me again day so wanted something simple." Frankie said as she let go of Boyds hand and walked towards the stove to pick up the pan that was shimmer gently.

Adding another plate to the bench Frankie dished up the pasta in sauce, turned the stove off and put the dirty pan in the sink. She went to pick the plates up but was beat to it by Boyd, his body crowding behind her as his arms reached either side her, his chest going flush with his back. Boyd didn't miss the opportunity to lean his head just enough to place a kiss on her temple as he picked the plates up. Frankie shivered at the very gentle, very sweet gesture. Boyd didn't do sweet, or overly romantic, neither did she. It was definitely a new sensation, one she could possibly see herself getting used to. Frankie waited for Boyd to move before she turned around, watched as he placed the plates on the table and held out a chair for her. Frankie couldn't help smile as he attempted to help her tuck her chair in. Boyd was the one who got cutlery and drinks from the fridge, moving his seat so he was sat beside Frankie instead of opposite her.

Boyd started to eat, watching as Frankie just picked at hers slowly.

"Not going to get much eaten that way, are you?" Boyd already halfway through his while Frankie had hardly touched hers.

"If I eat it slowly it may stay down longer. Since I got back this morning I've felt queasy." Managing to eat a couple more pieces of the pasta from her plate.

Boyd was finished his while Frankie continued to eat hers slowly. Instead of sitting around he got up and cleaned the benches, the stove, and washed the pan and the other few dishes in the sink. He was pleased when Frankie passed him a empty plate to wash, at least she had managed to eat all her pasta.

"You want a cup of tea?" Boyd asked Frankie as she turned to lean back against the bench.

"You don't have to do all this stuff you know, I can manage." Watching as Boyd pulled out two cups and started to make coffee and tea.

"I would never ever suggest you couldn't do something, more than my life's worth. But I want to help, I want to make things a little easier." Pouring the boiling water into the cups as he spoke.

"Do you now. Well, how about I go put my feet up and you can bring them through when they're done." Smiling up at Boyd before she stood up straight and walked towards the door.

Boyd didn't say anything just watched as she walked out the kitchen, his eyes never leaving her backside.

When he joined her in the living room he placed the cups on the coffee table and sat at the opposite end of the settee. Frankie was sat with a huge pile of cushions gathered around her back and sides, feet on the coffee table head back, eyes closed.

"Hard day?" Asking as he had no idea what she had done since he dropped her back off that morning.

"Not really. I went to the shops, threw up a few times, got heartburn from throwing up. Ate some lunch, threw up some more. Then I took a nap, went for a walk, came home, lounged about, cooked tea, then you showed up. Average day when I'm not working, excluding the time spent throwing up of course. That's come back with a vengeance today for some reason." Turning her head and opening her eyes as she ran through her boring day.

Boyd just watched her for a minutes or so, seeing her return his stare as they sat in silence. Boyd was the first to move, turning so he was partly lying on the settee. He didn't speak, just held his hand out to Frankie. Frankie saw what he was doing and moved to join him, his strong broad chest supporting her back as his arms came up under her arms and around on to her bump. When they were setteled Frankie tilted her head and looked up at Boyd.

"Want to tell me what's got you so tense? And don't say nothing." Knowing he would try to brush off what was bothering him.

"It's an old case, Spencer is involved somehow, I just don't know how. Grace wants me to give him the benefit of the doubt but I can't." His body tensing as he explained to Frankie what had happened.

"Why can't you give him the benefit of the doubt?" Already having a sneaky suspicion of why.

"When I needed his support he ran for the hills. He honestly believed I was capable of hit and run and drink driving. I don't think I'll ever really forgive him for that." Knowing it was pointless holding a grudge but not being able to help it.

"I came back to see you when that happened. I just never actually plucked up the courage to see you face to face." Frankie admitting she had traveled to London when he was accused of drink driving and hit and run. "I saw the papers, knew instantly you weren't guilt. I stayed here three days, even got as far as reception, then needed to throw up so left. I did see you from the car park though. That was some knock you took to the head." Frankie reaching to trail her fingers down the left side of his face where he had been kicked in the head.

"Hurt like a bitch. Not as much as Spencer not believing me, but hey, Grace stood by me. Even Felix tried to help me and she hadn't been there two minutes. Stella landed right in the thick of it and everything was still so raw. What I wouldn't have given to see your face then." His fingertips skirting over Frankie's bump as he talked.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had the courage to see you. I just couldn't face you, then when I got to reception and started to throw up I knew it was an omen not to see you. I did speak to Grace, she said you were okay. I knew she was keeping an eye on you so you were in good hands. You have to give Spencer a chance to explain, then decide what you think. Spencer wouldn't deliberately betray you. Spencer's problem was he had you on a pedestal and you feel off. It wasn't your fault so he shoved you back up there. He's a good bloke, give him a chance." Placing her hands on top of his as their daughter wiggled about under their palms.

They lay in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until Frankie yawned did Boyd speak again.

"Bedtime, come on." Giving her hands a squeeze as he waited for her to sit up.

Frankie did manage to sit up, but it took her some time.

"You stopping over?" Frankie asked as she finally got herself upright.

"If you want me too." Sitting up as he reached for Frankie's hand.

"Did you bring a change of clothes?" Seeing him smile when she mentioned changing clothes.

"In the car." Catching her hand and bringing it to his lips before she could hit him.

"Bedtime it is then." Frankie getting up from the settee as Boyd stood up beside her.

"I'll get my stuff from the car and lock up." Boyd moving to walk away from Frankie as he went to get his keys.

Boyd went to the car and got his clean clothes and bag out, coming back into the house and locking the door behind him. He made sure everywhere was locked up before heading upstairs. Frankie was already in bed, her back to the door as he entered the bedroom. Hanging his clothes up he put the bag on the chest of drawers and stripped off his clothes, joining Frankie in bed. Without thinking he automatically spooned up behind her, her legs sliding through his as she took his hand in hers.

"Night, Pete." His pet name murmured as she fell asleep.

"Night, Frankie," Boyd whispered as he to fell asleep, having no clue that he would be losing yet another member of his team within the next forty-eight hours.


	18. Chemicals

"Frankie, have you seen the news?" Johns voice sounding rather panicked on the phone.

"What news? What's going on John?" Frankie asked as she made her way slowly into the living room.

"Just put the TV on, it's all over the news." John still sounding agitated as he talked.

Frankie took a seat and flicked on the tv, changing channels until she found a station broadcasting the news.

"Oh my god, John. What the hell? Do you know anything?" Watching the news on the screen is disbelief.

"Not much. Everything is hush hush, but I did hear a rumour. Someone has been in touch with your old unit, your replacement no less. Something to do with a computer and an attempt the retrieve some file from the hard drive." Frankie now ignoring the tv, her full attention back on the telephone in her hand.

"The cold case unit? I wonder what they have to do with all this? Have you spoken to Eve?" Frankie turning the tv off and looking at the picture on the wall of her old team.

"No, I've tried but she's busy apparently. Can you do some fishing? See what you can find out." John turning on the charm as he spoke to Frankie.

"I'll see what I can dig up. Thanks for calling John. Bye for now." Frankie waiting for John to bid her farewell before hanging up the phone.

Frankie wasn't sure who to try ringing first. Felix was probably the best person to speak to so her old lab was the obvious place to start. The direct line number just rang and rang, obviously Felix was busy or not in the lab. Next was Boyd, who's direct line and mobile were just ringing. She did leave a message on his mobile asking him to ring her when he could but she didn't hold he breath. She knew how hectic it could be in the cold case unit, everything going from nought to one hundred in minutes. He would ring her when he got the chance, she was certain of that.

* * *

Boyd was having his own problems in the cold cold unit. He now knew Spencer was hiding information from him, meeting his old boss Tom McQueen behind his back and bringing a package into the office that had not be through security and no one else knew about. He hadn't wanted his gut to be right, but it was. Boyd knew he had to talk to Spencer, and what he found out when he did didn't make him feel any better about what was going on. Grace, Grace would be the voice of reason. Talking to Grace would help him work things out. Grace did help sort him a few things out, and they brought in a previous witness. Boyd stood back and watched as Grace interviewed the witness, his ability to stand back lasting only a few minutes. He ended up in the interview room with Grace along with Stella, while Spencer was pursuing his own investigation after ambushing Felix in her lab.

After the interview, Boyd and Grace went to his office while Stella returned to her desk. Felix was still working in the lab and Spencer was off on some wild goose chase trying to prove himself. When Felix found out that someone had attempted to tamper with the hard drive on the computer she automatically went to see Stella. Stella was the only other person who had access to the computer since its arrival in the cold case units offices. Stella was on the phone when she arrived, so Felix waited, she was not going to be put off asking if Stella has tried to corrupt the hard drive. Felix waited, walking around to Spencer's desks as she did. It was then she noticed the book on Spencer's desk, the birthday card placed beside it. She picked it up, looking at it before opening the cover.

When Felix opened the book all hell broke loose. Between the explosion, the cloud of dust from the book and the offices internal sensors going off there was panic. Felix dropped to the floor, Stella dropped her phone and Boyd and Grace came charging out of Boyd's office in a total panic. Grace tried to help Felix, Stella went for water and Boyd had to call in the incident, a chemical attack in his own offices.

Felix was wheeled away unconscious to her own lab which was now under quarantine. There was people in hazmat suits everywhere, while Boyd, Grace, Stella and Harry were all rushed away to be showered, changed and herded into a interview room. To say Boyd wasn't happy was an understatement, his temper slowly rising the longer they were locked in. No matter how much he shouted he wasn't getting anywhere. He still had his phone, Spencer would be able to help him out. Yet phoning Spencer brought about a new bag of trouble. His temper was now through the roof, Spencer was in danger, no one was helping, and he still had no idea how Felix was. Just when he was about to all out flip the door to the interview room opened and in walked a human hazmat suit demanding his phone. He shouted, he screamed, and he demanded but got nowhere. Grace stepped in and between them they handed in his phone in a sneaky exchange for the guy in the hazmats phone.

Boyd needed to do so much but had no clue what was going on. Spencer, Spencer was his first priority. Boyd made a call to get Spencer some help, having no idea what was going on with him. He did make a call which in turn made Grace ask questions. Boyd filled Grace and Stella in on what he knew, Stella staying quiet on the sidelines the whole time. Without his own phone Boyd has no idea of contact numbers for anyone, every number he needed was in his own phone. When he didn't receive any news on Spencer he made another call to get the the number for Tom McQueen, the only person he could think of to be in a position to help Spencer.

Boyd was going crazy, and he was taking Grace with him. Just as Grace was about to have an all out screaming match with Boyd the door opened and Boyd was asked to escort the nice man in the hazmat suit. Boyd was up out his chair and at the door before anyone could ask what was happening. Boyd was passed his own lovely snug fitting hazmat suit to put on before he was allowed to leave, which he put on without complaint. Boyd turned and gave Grace a quick nod as he left, he would be back to bust her out as soon as he could.

Boyd was lead down to the lab, his lab, the very lab Felix was lying unconscious in. As soon as he entered he was greeted by a man who he presumed was commander Drake, the very man who had probably more to do with what was going on than he would admit to. Boyd did check it was okay to remove the very restrictive helmet part of the hazmat suit before taking it. He was correct as the man introduced himself, commander Drake was stood in front of him. Boyds first question was asking how Felix was, his team always being his priority. Felix was okay, but they still had no idea what she had been exposed to, or so he was told. After being questioned by Drake, and lying through his teeth Boyd was free to go, and so was Grace and Stella, as long they stayed in the building.

* * *

"Frankie, it's me again. Have you heard anything yet?" John again asking on the phone.

"No, I've left a message. I'm sure they'll ring me back when they get a chance." Frankie knowing they would do just that.

"Frankie, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but there's been a chemical attack. The whole place is under quarantine. I've only just found out as I know someone in the building on the floor above. Air con has been switched off, building evacuated, place is crawling with police and extra security. I have no idea how long ago, or how many victims, if any. All I know is everyone is on lockdown from your old unit." John finally pausing as he took a breath.

Frankie's head was reeling, Johns words bouncing around her head. Chemical attack, her old team being effected, building on lockdown. She had clearance in these situations, or at least she used to have. The baby now taking resident inside her with it's foot on her bladder was her never getting anywhere near now ticket.

"Frankie, are you okay?" John's voice bringing her back to reality.

"I'm okay. I'm going to make some calls, I need to see what I can find out. If you hear anymore let me know, please John." Frankie asking John to keep her informed.

"I will, good luck." John hanging the phone up as Frankie just sat there.

Frankie sat with the phone still at her ear. Grace, Spencer, these people were her friends. Even Stella was starting to grow on her slowly over time. She didn't really know her replacement Felix, but Boyd hadn't complained about her so she couldn't be that bad. Boyd, Boyd, Boyd! She felt her eyes starting to sting, the tears gathering in the corners as she fought to stay in control. Just then Amelia decided that moment was perfect to remind Frankie of her presences. The baby shifted about and did stretches, her tiny foot slightly visible against the taut skin.

"Ohhh Jesus, Amelia." Frankie sobbing as she reached down and ran her hands over her bump.

Frankie sat crying, everything else fading out as she rubbed her hands over her unborn child. Her unborn child whose father was stuck in a building after a chemical attack. This could not be happening, it could not be real. These sort of things happened in movies, not to unimportant pregnant lab rats who just so happened to be pregnant by there ex boss.

"Come on Frankie, get a grip. This is no good, you need to do something." Frankie giving herself a pep talk as she tried to wipe away the tears.

Frankie looked through her phone's phone book, sorting through the numbers of people who could possible have information. Three phone calls later she was slightly further forward but not by much. She had been informed that yes, there was a casualty of the chemical attack, that person was receiving treatment, but as of yet the other three members of the team and one visitor were under quarantine. If three members of the team were in quarantine and one was being treated where was the fourth member? And who was the team member not in the office? She now had more questions than answers, something she really didn't need. She needed to focus, focus on the important things. Boyd was somewhere in the building. If he wasn't he would have called her. So, that meant he was either in quarantine, or he was being treated. Either way he was alive, and she would cling on to that small piece of hope until she heard any differently.

* * *

Boyd went straight to his office to get change, picking up his mobile on the way. Stella and Grace between them helped Boyd sort the mess out that the case had become. Corruption, betrayal, lies and deceit, going all the way to the top, all the way to Drake. Stella did play a small part in the betrayal but she did redeem herself by helping Boyd. Boyd did manage to track Spencer down, which ended with a shoot out. Drake was dead, Tom McQueen was dead, and Spencer was left bleeding from two separate bullet wounds, one in his leg and one in his shoulder. Boyd was there when the ambulance arrived, stayed with him until he was whisked away to surgery. There was nothing much else he could do but wait. Spencer was as tough as they come, Boyd convincing himself Spencer would be fine. After Spencer was wheeled away Boyd slumped down into a seat in the waiting room. He needed to make some calls and let everyone know what was happening. As he flicked open his phone he saw a batch of missed calls and voicemails, all from Frankie. He had been so preoccupied with the case and Spencer he hadn't even thought to ring Frankie. He would speak to his team first, then go and see Frankie.

After talking to Grace and giving her a quick update on Spencer he told her he was going to Frankie's if anyone needed him, he had some serious damage limitation to do. She was no doubt worried sick about him going on the number of calls she had made. He had just been so focused on his work, on doing the right thing he hadn't taken into account Frankie and how she would be dealing with the situation. No doubt Frankie was still in touch with her own friends and colleagues, who had no doubt contacted her about what had gone down in the building. He presumed none of them knew about the parentage of the baby, but that she would be kept up to date about her old team. Looking down at his ripped trousers and blood-soaked hands he decided it was time to go and face the fact he had been a selfish arsehole and take whatever Frankie dished out.


	19. Sorry

Frankie was sat staring at the wall when the front doorbell rang. It was seven in the evening and she wasn't expecting anyone. After taking her feet off the coffee table she stood up and walked slowly to the front door, one hand on the niggling pain in the small of her back. Whoever was at the door was tall, the shadow through the frosted glass panes showing someone tall with broad shoulders. Frankie did know someone tall with broad shoulders but she wasn't going to build her hopes up. Reaching the front door she opened it slowly, her anxiety climbing as the door finally opened fully.

"Hey, Frankie." Boyd's voice soft and warm as he smiled at her.

"Boyd." Frankie managed to say, a cross between a whisper and a desperate plea as she held her hand to her mouth and abruptly burst out crying.

"Oh, sweetheart, come here." Boyd stepping forward and wrapping Frankie in his arms.

Frankie all but crumbled against Boyd, his arms the only thing keeping her up as her legs turned to jelly. Boyd, with some difficulty, managed to manoeuvre both himself and Frankie as far as the stairs before sitting down and bringing her to sit on the step below him. He kept Frankie encompassed in his arms, her face buried in the front of his shirt as she clung to the back of his dirty, bloody jacket. Frankie sobbed uncontrollably, a mix of relief he was alive slowly giving way to anger he hadn't been in touch. Boyd was no fool, he felt the shift in Frankie's emotions and posture. Two failed marriages should have taught him never underestimate a woman. Frankie went from sobbing to trying to pull away, beating her hands against him as he tried to catch her fists and stop the blows she was raining down on him.

"Frankie, calm down. It's okay." Boyd finally managing to catch her hands and attempt to get her to stop hitting him.

"Calm down, calm down! Are you taking the piss? You walk in here like you've just been to the shop, not trapped in a building on lockdown after a chemical attack. Don't talk to me about calming down, Peter Boyd" Frankie standing up so she was now level with and facing Boyd, his hands still holding onto hers.

"I'm sorry. I know that's not much help, but I am truly sorry. With Felix bearing the brunt of the chemical explosion, then Spence going AWOL and getting shot, it's been a bit of a busy today. If I'd known you were so worried I would have called, or got someone to call you." Boyd both watching and feeling the fight leaving Frankie.

"Shit, Spence has been shot! Is he okay? How bad is he? Where was he shot? Christ, what about Felix? Is she okay?" Frankie losing her battle with Boyd as he let go of her hands when he saw she had something else to focus on.

"He's been shot twice. One in the upper left thigh, the other was his left shoulder. He was heading to surgery when I left him." Boyd doing his best to reassure her as best as he could.

"You left him, my god, Boyd, he's like your best friend. Why the hell did you leave him alone?" Frankie's anger rising again.

"Make your bloody mind up, woman! I left Spencer to come see you, make sure you were okay. Spencer was going into surgery, not like I could hold his sodding hand. How about we get off these stairs and I can go and get washed and changed before you assault me again." Boyd looking down at his still bloodstained hands and ripped trousers.

It was only then Frankies took a good look at Boyd, his ripped trousers leg, the bloodstains on his jacket and hands.

"Oh my god, is any of that your blood?" Frankie stepping back towards Boyd and taking hold of his hand so she could look at them properly.

"That's Spencers, same with the jacket. Not sure about my leg, it's starting to smart a bit." Sticking his leg out so they could both see the rip and part of his leg through the tear.

"What is it about you rolling up here like you've done ten rounds with Tyson? I swear if our daughter takes after you I'm going to go grey very quickly. Come on, upstairs and strip." Frankie let go of Boyd's hands and stepping back to give him room to stand up.

"Best offer I've had in a while." Boyd not being able to help the boyish grin as he looked Frankie up and down.

"Fuck off, Boyd. I'm still not sure if I want to kill you or not." Frankie taking another step back as Boyd stood up.

"I have another option." His eyebrow quirking as Frankie put her hands on her hips. "We could kiss and make up, or even have some fun," Frankie holding her hand up to stop him finishing his sentence.

"You need a shower, and then we can discuss how you make it up to me." Boyd smiling as Frankie pointed up the stairs.

"I may need helping cleaning up." Turning and starting to climb the stairs with Frankie close behind him.

Boyd went straight to the bathroom, stripping off his jacket and shirt first. He had just undone his belt when Frankie joined him, towels and his clean clothes in her hand.

Frankie stood watching him undo his trousers, letting them fall to the floor before he looked up at her.

"Enjoying the view?" Boyd grinning as Frankie licked her lips.

"Wouldn't say no." Making Boyd laugh. "Get in the shower, I'll be in the bedroom when you're done." Seeing Boyd slip his fingers in his boxers and push them down.

Frankie of course looked, she couldn't help it. Apparently, pregnancy hormones made her even more randy than normal. Frankie smiled when she saw Boyd's flaccid penis twitch, slowly dragging her eyes up his body until she reached his eyes.

"Unfair, totally unfair." Seeing Boyd reach to switch the shower on, his eyes fixed on hers as his penis twitches again, blood flowing to his groin as he started to become hard.

With little effort Boyd managed to step back into the shower, the hot water spraying down on his body. Frankie stood still watching, her eyes never leaving his as he let the water run down his broad shoulders and wash away the dried blood on his arms and hands. Frankie was transfixed, his hand reaching out to find the shower gel. Frankie couldn't look away as he washed his upper body, the muscles in his chest and upper arms flexing and shifting as he moved. Frankie looked down and saw he was now fully erect, her own libido now through the roof. She could feel how turned on she was, how wet her own underwear had become. She wanted him, needed him.

"Frankie." Her name sounding husky as he murmured it.

Frankie just licked her lips as she pushed her jeans down. She was naked in less than a minute, standing outside the shower as Boyd took himself in hand and pumped back and forth a few times. Frankie's attempt to pounce on him was somewhat thwarted by the bump that came in contact with Boyd before she did. Boyd steadied her, his hands on her hips as he bent his head to kiss her. Frankie replaced his hand with hers, Boyd hissing at the feel of her hand on him. Frankie worked him slowly, feeling one of his hands slid from her hip between her legs, smirking when he felt how turned on she was.

"Bastard!" Frankie mumbled between kisses.

"That's why you love me." Boyd sliding his fingers back and forth between her legs.

Frankie went to say no but only got N out, the O changing to a long drawn out ah sound as Boyd slid two fingers inside her. Boyd changed the speed and angle of the fingers he had inside Frankie, her breathing coming in short rapid pants. Frankie could hardly focus on what she was doing to Boyd as she tried to pump his erection, but quickly losing momentum.

"Turn around." Boyd giving one last quick push upwards with his fingers inside Frankie before withdrawing them completely.

Frankie did as he said, using the edge of the glass door as a handle as she rested her head against the wall and spread her feet. Boyd was inside her in a second, buried to the hilt with one hand on her hip the other on her right breast. Boyd didn't move, just held himself still as he felt Frankie's muscles clenching him. When he did start to move it was infuriating slowly for Frankie's liking. Frankie pushed back countering his movements, the hand he had on her breast moving down between her legs. Frankie's movements become erratic as Boyd stroked her, his erection still sliding in and out of her as he held her hip. He pulled out completely when he felt Frankie start to tremble, he wanted this to last for both of them. Frankie came hard, the fingers he inserted in her after he removed his erection being squeezed tightly.

Boyd kept his hand on Frankie's hip, as he waited for her to slowly come down from her sex-induced high. Slowly withdrawing his fingers from inside her, he placed kisses across her neck and shoulder as she stood upright. When she turned around to face him his breath caught in his throat, she looked amazing. Frankie went to take hold of his erection but he stopped her, his hand covering hers as she took hold of him.

"Bedroom." Was all he said as he switched off the shower.

Frankie went first, picking a towel up and trying to cover herself as she left the bathroom. Boyd picked up two towels, one for around his waist and the other to help dry Frankie with. When he stepped into the bedroom Frankie was stood with her back to the door, one foot on the bed, her feet and legs in an L shape to accommodate her bump. If that wasn't an open invitation right there! Stepping up as close behind her as he could he bent his knees and positioned his erection at her entrance, feeling her hand on him as she guided him inside her body. Frankie leaned her head back against his chest, exposing her neck to him. As he slowly thrust in and out of her he kissed and nipped her neck, finally biting the pale skin just where her neck joined her shoulder. Frankie moaned loudly, her hand going under her bump between her legs as she stroked herself. Boyd watched her, his thrusts staying steady and even as her hand moved between her legs. He couldn't see for the baby bump but watched her arm moving back and forth. His hand joined hers, his fingers soon coated in wetness as he flicked and rubbed her clit.

"Boyd." Frankie groaned out as she started to rock her hips.

Boyd did pick up the pace but was careful, the position they were in wasn't exactly the best. He could feel Frankie was close again, her hips jerking against his body. He rubbed her faster, feeling her clench around him before he pulled out again. She came again, this time with him rubbing her clit. Boyd cupped her whole mound, two fingers sliding inside her as she rode out her second climax, her body going limp against his as she lowered her leg to the floor.

"How are you still hard?" Frankie managing to slide her hand between them so she could take hold of him.

"Because I'm having sex with the most amazing and sexy woman ever. You have no idea what seeing you like this do to me. You were hot before you were pregnant, now you're lucky if I'll ever let you wear clothes again now I've seen how sexy you are without them." Turning Frankie around to face him.

"You know how when you had your eyes tested and they said you needed glasses? I think you need them looked at again." Taking his hands and placing them their unborn child. "I am huge, and still have a couple of months to go. This is not sexy, this is pregnant. Then, when I finally have this baby I will have stretch marks, flabby skin, and quite possibly a vagina that's been stitched back together. If our daughter has a head the size of her father's, I'm gonna need reconstructive surgery never mind stitches." Frankie reaching up with her free hand and running her fingers through Boyd's grey hair.

"My head is only big to house the enormous brain I have, which of course our daughter will have. She'll also be smart and sassy just like her mother." Boyd kissing Frankie as he cupped she arse and turned her so her back was to the bed.

"And a mean right hook like her father. God help me!" Frankie letting go of Boyd and lying on the bed with her feet still touching the floor.

Boyd looked down at Frankie, his erection twitching impatiently. Suddenly his chivalrous side kicked in as he moved around the bed and gathered up the pillows from the top of the bed. Frankie was puzzled as to what he was doing until he leaned on the bed next to her and lifted her head as he slid a pillow underneath. When he stood at the foot of the bed he carefully raised her legs one a at a time, placing pillows under her hips then hooking her legs over his hips.

"That okay?" Placing his hands under her thighs as his erection brushed against her folds.

Frankie felt her eyes sting, the tenderness and consideration Boyd was showing her were so contrary to the big broad-shouldered, gruff, bad-tempered man she worked with daily for four years.

"God, Yes," Frankie replied, closing her eyes and using the hold her legs had on Boyd to bring him closer.

Boyd saw Frankie close her eyes as he slid slowly inside her, his own eyes closing briefly. His ball sack tightened, he wasn't far from his own climax now. He wanted to make Frankie climax one last time, hopefully at the same time he did. He kept his thrust long and deep, watching where their bodies were joined. Watching himself disappearing inside Frankie was enough to make him quicken his pace, his body now hurtling towards completion. He was glad Frankie had a tight grip of him with her legs as he let go of one and rubbed her clit, tweaking it as she bucked her hips. He alternated between rubbing and tugging on her clit until he felt her go rigid, her internal muscles grip him hard and fast. Frankie reaching her climax was enough to send him over, his balls tightening as his erection pulsates with each burst of semen he realised.

Boyd was struggling to stay upright, his legs starting to stain with pressure. Frankie must have sensed his discomfort, unlocking her feet from his arse and let her legs fall so her feet were back on the floor. As soon as he felt her legs fall Boyd took a step back and stood to full height, his knees giving a quick twinge of pain as he did. Frankie patted the bed beside her and Boyd smiled, Frankie grabbing a pillow from under her hips and placing it beside the pillow her own head was resting on. Boyd joined Frankie on the bed, Frankie turned with her back to him as he spooned up behind her.

"How about we actually get into the bed properly? I'm no midget, and this can't be comfortable for you." Boyd kissing Frankie's shoulder before letting her go again.

Frankie somehow shuffled up the bed, pulled the cover back, got into bed, and recovered herself before Boyd had even picked up the remaining pillows.

"Do you want to go lock up first? Once I'm in here I'm not getting back up unless I need the bathroom." Frankie asked Boyd as he went to climb in beside her.

"Yeah, that's a good point. I'll lock up then join you." Seeing Frankie beat the pillow she had just added under her head.

Boyd left Frankie in bed while he locked up, picking up his bloody clothes and taking them downstairs to throw in the bin. When he climbed into bed with Frankie she rolled over to face him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cuddling her against his chest.

"I thought I'd lost you today. That Amelia would grow up never knowing her father. Don't ever do that to me again, call me for Christ sakes. You've gotta keep me in the loop Boyd." The tears falling from her eyes making Boyd's heart ache.

"I will, I'm sorry. But you know how I get when I'm working, I tune everything out. I'll try my best from now on, okay." Kissing Frankie's forehead when he finished speaking.

"Okay." Frankie kissing Boyd's chest.

"Go to sleep, I'm here now. And I'm never leaving either of you." Boyd making a promise to Frankie that he would do his utmost to keep.

Frankie fell asleep wrapped safely in Boyd's arms, their unborn child nestled safely between them. Boyd fell asleep, with the two of the most important people in his life sleeping soundly beside him.


	20. Free Time

Boyd woke to constant pressure on his abdomen, which turned into a steady thump as he looked down at a mop of brown hair. Frankie was curled up against him, the baby moving around as she slept. The movements gradually grew less as the baby fell asleep again. Frankie slept through it all, her hand on his waist as her breath blew across his chest. Boyd lifted his hand from Frankie's hip and brushed her hair away from her face, his fingertips brushing her cheek. Boyd was in awe of how Frankie had slept through the baby kicking. If Amelia was even half as beautiful as her mother then he would be beating the male population away with a stick when she was old enough to date. Frankie stirred in her sleep, her eyelids fluttering a few times before she slowly opened them slightly. Boyd bent and kissed her forehead, keeping his lips on her skin as he whispered good morning to her.

"Morning. I need to pee." Frankie mumbled sleepily as she sat up and kicked the blankets off.

Boyd watched as Frankie got out bed and ran both hands over her bump, making her way around the bed and out the door. Boyd sat up and scratched his fingers over his beard, stretching out the arm Frankie had been sleeping on. When Frankie came back into the bedroom she climbed back into bed, sitting up beside Boyd.

"You want any breakfast?" Boyd asked as he slid his arm around Frankie's shoulders.

"Yeah, but haven't you got work today?" Frankie asked as she turned her head and kissed Boyd's bare shoulder.

"Nope, not until Monday. Apparently having a chemical attack in your office entitles you to time off. That wouldn't have been so bad had I not already booked the bloody weekend off anyway. Grace, Spencer and Felix are happy, I'm gaining a day." Boyd's hand running up and down Frankie's arm as he talked.

"So, I get you for three days now instead of just two. I wonder what I can do with you?" Frankie's hand disappearing under the blankets causing Boyd to gasp when her hand reached its destination.

"Frankie!" Boyd hissed as her hand explored his body.

Frankie ignored him, a huge smile on her face as she continued her ministrations. Soon Boyd didn't care as Frankie slid down the bed and her head joined her hand under the blankets. When Frankie reappeared she was licking her lips and Boyd had a very satisfied grin on his face.

"You won't want breakfast now then." Earning himself an elbow to the ribs as Frankie sat back up beside him.

"That was starters, and your daughter wants breakfast." Taking Boyd's hand so he could feel Amelia.

"Okay, I'll get breakfast, won't be long." Turning to kiss Frankie but stopping when he remembered where her mouth had just been.

Frankie laughed when she saw his quick change of direction from her lips to her forehead. Getting herself comfortable Frankie watched Boyd leave the room then come back after about ten minutes with his clean clothes in his hand. Frankie was smiling as she watched him getting ready, Boyd methodically dressing and looking at himself in the mirror. He was a perfectionist, and he always looked good, no matter what he did or didn't wear.

"You want anything before I go and get breakfast?" Boyd moving to stand on Frankie's side of the bed looking down at her.

"No, I'll just keep the bed warm. Where are you going for breakfast?" Frankie eyeing him curiously.

"A place that does amazing takeaway breakfasts, that's all you need to know." Winking at Frankie before turning and walking away.

Frankie listened to Boyd walking down the stairs, then a few minutes later the front door opening and closing. She could hear the sound of his car starting, the engine loud in the quiet street. Once he had pulled away the street and house was quiet again, the only sound coming from the clock on the wall. Frankie shifted the pillows about behind her and lay back, her hands cradling her bump.

"So, Amelia, what shall we do with daddy this weekend?" The baby still and quiet as Frankie looked at the picture on the dresser. "Mel, I hope your happy wherever you are, we miss you." Frankie's fingers stroking her bump as she talked to the picture of Mel Silver.

Mel's death had been the catalyst been Boyd and herself, her death causing so much pain, misery and heartache. Yet her death played an instrumental part in the creation of not only the conception of her baby but also bring Boyd and her together. If Mel has still been alive there wouldn't have been a memorial service, there wouldn't have been a need to getting roaring drunk and break down on Boyd's shoulder. He wouldn't have had to escort her home, hold her as she cried, kissed her as she looked at him. Frankie rolled on her side and let the tears fall, one Mel was gone, replaced by another who would most certainly live up to her namesake. Frankie must have cried herself to sleep as she woke to the gentle touch of fingertips across her cheek, a pair of big browns eyes searching her eyes when she opened them.

"Hey, are you okay? What's with the tears?"Boyd asked as he wiped away a small tear that was still attached to Frankie's cheek.

"Just remembering Mel." Giving Boyd a watery smile as she went to sit up.

"Well, Mel wouldn't want you to starve so here's breakfast," Boyd said cheerfully as he passed Frankie a white polystyrene carton with steam coming out the sides.

Frankie took the carton and flipped it open, taking in the contents of the box. Bacon, sausage, scrambled egg, hash brown, tomato, mushroom and beans. All that was missing was the toast and tea.

"Tea is there," Boyd pointing to the nightstand, "and if you want toast I can go make some.." Frankie smiling at the sweet gesture.

"It's okay, come and eat yours before it gets cold." Frankie patting the bed beside her as Boyd moved back around the bed and sat down beside Frankie, still fully dressed minus his shoes.

The silence as the ate was surprising for both of them, neither of them normally able to stay quiet for more than a few minutes at a time. Boyd finished first, closing his carton and putting it on the floor beside the bed. He turned and looked at Frankie who by the looks of it was busy pushing her food around the carton.

"If you're full just leave it." Boyd nudging Frankie's shoulder before Frankie looked at him.

"This child is squishing everything, I just don't have the appetite I used to have." Giving up on the food and closing the lid.

Boyd took the box and put it with his before standing up and carefully removing his clothes, hanging them up neatly before joining Frankie in bed. Frankie moulded herself to Boyd, his arms going around her as best as he could. He felt her yawn against his chest, which caused him to yawn.

"Who knew doing nothing could be such hard work." Frankie managed to say as she hooked her leg through Boyds.

"You're not doing nothing, you're doing an amazing job of looking after our daughter. And doing that is hard work, I, on the other hand, have done nothing but go get breakfast. I'm just going to be here for moral support, and to fall asleep if you do." Boyd getting comfortable as Frankie closed her eyes.

Boyd woke to an empty bed, the sheet beside him cold. He hadn't even felt Frankie get up and that surprised him. Getting out of bed he considered putting clothes on but the house was warm enough, obviously, Frankie had put the heating on when she got up. Padding barefoot in just his boxers he made his way downstairs, finding Frankie sat at the kitchen table with a cup of steaming tea in her hand.

"Hey, you should have woke me. You okay?" Boyd stopping behind Frankie as he leant done and kissed her neck.

"Mhhh, I woke up and needed the loo, then little madam needed a snack." Pointing to the empty plate on the table.

"What did you have?" Picking up the crumb-covered plate and putting it in the sink.

"Marmite on toast." Seeing Boyd spin around to look at her.

"That's disgusting. You need a top of that?" Pointing to her cup as he flicked the switch on the kettle.

"No, I'm good thanks. You got any plans for the rest of today?" Frankie asked as Boyd made his cup of coffee.

"I suppose I should go home, I do actually live there. You got any plans?" Taking a seat beside Frankie at the table as he took a sip of his coffee.

"None. I was considering getting some fresh air, maybe going for a walk. Or I could come with you?" Frankie watching as Boyd smiled.

"Sure, if you want. We can take a walk on the heath before tea." Boyd taking a drink of his coffee as he watched Frankie.

"That sounds like a plan to me. I'll go get washed and ready." Finishing her tea before standing up and putting the cup in the sink.

Frankie went to move past Boyd but he stopped her, bringing her to stand between his knees. Frankie looked down at Boyd, placing her hands his bare shoulders. Boyd looked up at Frankie, slowing running his hands up her thighs before stopping on her hips. Frankie was surprised by how fragile Boyd looked as he lowered his gaze from her face to her bump. Boyd slowly leaned his head towards Frankie, Frankie seeing what he was going to do before he actually did it. Frankie lifted her hand from his shoulder and managed to lift her t-shirt up before Boyd's head touched her body, his forehead coming into contact with Frankie's warm, taut, bare skin stretched across their growing child. Boyd shifted his hands from Frankie's thighs to either side of her bump, Frankie's hands going to either side of Boyd's head. Frankie watched as Boyd took steady even breaths, his fingertips brushing her skin. After several minutes Frankie licked her lips and broke the silence.

"You okay?"

Boyd didn't move, just took a deep breath and let it out even slower than before.

"I'm okay, just processing everything. When Grace phoned and said you were in the hospital, I thought I'd lost you both. Then yesterday seeing Felix like that, my first thoughts were of you, what I would have done if that had that been you lying there unconscious. Pregnant or not, god Frankie, I can't lose you, either of you." Boyd's voice breaking on the last few words.

Frankie did her best to wrap her arms around him, his position and the baby making it more difficult. She managed to hold him as best as she could, tilting his head a little so she could see his eyes.

"Peter Boyd, let me make this abundantly clear. Neither Amelia or I are going anywhere. I hit the magic eight months on Thursday, then we're in the home run. A few weeks, that's all we have to wait then we'll both get to hold out daughter. Finally see her mop of brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, even if they turn brown in a few months. I can't promise everything will run smoothly, but I can promise neither of us will leave you intentionally, or without a hell of a fight. I," Frankie swallowing the lump in her throat before she finished speaking. "I love you."

Boyd nudged his chair back and stood up quickly, Frankie taking a step back in fright at how quick he moved. She was sure her confession had scared him off. When Boyd was at his full height he all but dragged her against him, his arms going around her back as he leaned over and kissed Frankie with such force and conviction Frankie was still in shock.

"I love you, too." Putting just enough of a space between their lips so he could speak.

Frankie was crying, and Boyd was using some serious restraint to not cry himself.

"How about we get washed and ready, then go to mine. I'll make lunch and then we can go for a walk. When we get back I'll order a takeaway, maybe even light the fire and we can watch a movie together. How does that sound?" Reaching up to wipe the away the tears from Frankie's face.

Frankie nodded her head in agreement before standing on her tiptoes and kissing Boyd on the cheek. Boyd slowly let go of Frankie and watched as she walked out of the room, quickly following her with a glint in his eye. Frankie was halfway up the stairs when Boyd caught up with her, his hands wandering over her thighs and backside as she climbed the last few stairs. When she reached the landing she turned and looked at Boyd, seeing that impish grin on his face.

"I take it we're sharing a shower?" The smile oh Boyds face growing as Frankie caught up with his line of thought.

The shower took three times longer than normal, Boyd making sure he returned the earlier favour from Frankie. When they finally did arrive at Boyd's house it was closer to tea time than lunch time. Boyd talked Frankie into going to a small snack van for a late lunch when they were out walking, making sure they walked the long way home to burn off the extra calories. Boyd let Frankie chose what takeaway they had, even gathered extra cushions and a blanket for her while they sat on the settee eating and watching a movie. When he felt Frankie falling asleep by nine-thirty he gave her a gentle nudge, asked if she wanted a lift home. Frankie half sat looking at Boyd as she did.

"You have a bed, don't you?" Frankie broaching the subject of stopping over.

"I do. A nice big king size one with a mattress less than a year old on it." Wondering if the conversation was heading in the direction he thought it was.

"So, will there be room in that king size bed for and an extra person with a huge bump?" Frankie biting her lower lip after asking indirectly if she could stop over.

"As long as that person has brown shoulder length hair, a beautiful set of brown eyes, and the bump contains an amazing little girl who will take after her mother, then I'm sure I can make room in my bed for them." Giving Frankie a hug as he kissed her hair.

"Good, now sit back so I can get comfortable again." Frankie shifting about as she snuggled back against Boyd.

Boyd cuddled her in, watching the film but also her as well. When the film finished he knew she had been asleep through most of it. Somewhere during the film she had gone from being right up against his side to lying with her head in his lap, his fingers stroking through her hair.

"Frankie's wake up, it's bedtime." Stroking her cheek as she tried to push his hand away. "You can't sleep here all night, your back and the baby will not be happy if you do." Frankie finally opening her eyes and looking at Boyd.

"Fine, but only because you're right." Frankie begrudgingly admitting as she went to sit up, Boyd supporting her as she did.

Boyd locked up while Frankie changed into the t-shirt Boyd has given her, stopping on the landing as she waited for him to join her. Boyd led the way into the bedroom, Frankie looking around his personal sanctuary as she changed for bed.

"You getting into bed or looking around all night?" Frankie blushing at being caught snooping.

Frankie did climb into bed and buried her face into the pillow, Boyd's unique mix of aftershave, shampoo, and body wash filling her nostrils. Boyd switched the light off and climbed in beside her, spooning up behind Frankie as she curled back into him.

"Night, Frankie." Boyd's words soft and low against the back of her neck.

"Night, Boyd." Her words more of a yawn than actual words.

* * *

Boyd and Frankie spend Saturday and Sunday doing as little as possible. Long walks on the Heath was as strenuous as they got, other than the random sex that one or the other of them managed to instigate. The places and positions they managed to have sex in surprising even Frankie given her size.

On Sunday night Frankie found herself naked on the settee with an equally naked Boyd behind her. The room was dark bar the glow from the roaring fire in the hearth, the throw Boyd had pulled off the back of the settee barely covering them.

"Maybe we should consider going to bed. I can drop you back at your place on the way in tomorrow if you want me to that is." Boyd's nose nuzzling Frankie's neck as he kissed the warm soft skin.

"Save me getting a taxi home. What time are you leaving?" Frankie's fingers linking his on the underside of her bump.

"About seven, or I can leave a bit earlier or later if you want me too?" Boyd continuing to kiss Frankie's shoulder and neck as he spoke.

"Seven is fine. Shall we go to bed before we either freeze or I fall off." Squeezing Boyd's hand before letting go.

Boyd untangled himself from around Frankie so she could get up, the blanket falling on the floor as she stood up. Frankie waited for Boyd to stand up, seeing him pick up the throw before he draped it over her shoulders.

"I thought we were going to bed?" Taking hold of the edge of the blanket so it didn't fall.

"We are, but you're naked and it's cold on the way up." Seeing Frankie smirk at how sweet he was being.

Boyd cheeked the fire over before they headed upstairs to bed, Frankie again being the first one in bed.

"Have you had a nice weekend?" Boyd asked Frankie as she snuggled up against his chest, the baby kicking between them.

"I have, it's been nice having you to myself." Frankie kissing his chest as she wrapped her arm over his waist.

"I have another weekend booked off in a fortnight, how about we do the same again then?" Boys feeling Frankie growing heavy against him.

"Mhhh, sounds good." The words slurred and sleep laced.

"Go to sleep." Boyd closing his own eyes as they both fell asleep together.


	21. Meeting Eve

"Frankie, have you heard of Eve Lockhart?" Boyd asked Frankie as he stuck his feet on his office desk and shifted the phone on his ear.

"Eve, of course. She's a bit of a legend in my world. Why?" Frankie now curious as she looked at the open bag and the stack of stuff on the bed she had gathered.

"Felix has resigned, she's her replacement." Boyd sounding rather annoyed at the prospect.

"Resigned, has she said why? You aren't have much luck filing my shoes are you?" Frankie laughing as she heard Boyd grunt.

"Well, I didn't have problems filling some parts of you." The innuendo dripping from his remark.

"Really! Get your mind out the gutter Boyd. Eves good, very good in fact. She has her own body farm, her pet project funded by the home office. I've worked with her quite a few times, she was in central lab last time I spoke to her. I think I'll ring her, have a catch up, fill in her on how to deal with team Boyd." Frankie folding up the tiny baby grow and putting it in the bag.

"Piss off, don't put her off before she even gets through the door. We aren't that bad, you managed four years. She's coming in this afternoon, I'll let you know what I think. What you doing?" Boyd hearing the phone shift as Frankie moved about.

"I decided it was time I packed my hospital bag. It's all getting a little real now." Frankie running her fingers over a small vest and baby grow set, the words 'Daddy's little angel,' written on the front of both.

"Yeah, it is now." Boyd glancing at the picture of Luke on the shelves.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Frankie getting teary eyed as she folded up the vest and baby grow and put them in the bag.

"I can do, if you want me to. I have no idea what time though. You know what it's like here." Hearing Frankie sniffing down the phone. "Hey, are you okay?" The sniff a little louder this time.

"I just, I didn't, a baby, an actual baby." Frankie's feeble attempt at articulating her thoughts and feelings aloud sounding very like the man she was on the phone to.

"That is normally the end result of being pregnant, Frankie. What were you expecting to happen?" Boyd laughing as he Frankie sniff again. "Listen, I'll get away as soon as I can, I'll bring ice cream and chocolate in and we can talk. It's gonna be okay, Frankie, I promise." Boyd offered as a niggle of guilt crept up on him.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Frankie managed to say as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Bye, Frankie." Boyd now feeling rather guilty for not being more supportive as he put the phone back on the desk.

There was nothing he could about it, other than sulk of course, which he did. Frankie wiped the tears from her face as she slowly packed her hospital bag, the tiny baby clothes and nappies going in beside her own clothes. After checking and triple checking the list she had made, which was a combination of lists she had found on line and in books, she zipped the bag shut and sighed. She was going to have a baby, and she had never been more scared of anything in her entire life.

Boyd made sure to pick up the biggest box of chocolates he could find on his way home, along with a huge tub of Chocolate chip ice cream. When Frankie answered her front door she looked thoroughly miserable, her hand never leaving her back as they walked into the living room. Frankie sat down on the settee and shifted around, no position she seemed to sit in being comfortable for her.

"Have you eaten?" Boyd placing the box of chocolates on the table as he stood looking down at Frankie while holding the tub of ice cream.

"I had a sandwich an hour ago." Frankie moaning as she dug her knuckles into her back to try and relieve the pain.

"Good, I'll go run a bath. Then you can get in and see if it eases that pain. Is it constant or is it coming and going?" Boyd realising that he was wholly unprepared for Frankie going into labour.

"Constant, it's driving me mad." Tears again springing to Frankie's eyes.

"That's good." Realising his slip up as Frankie glared at him. "I mean in the sense that it's probably not labour pains." Quickly trying to dig himself out of the hole he was already in.

"Trapped nerve most probably. The problem is another four weeks of this is enough to make me wish she was here already, even though I am so not prepared to be a mum." Frankie groaning again as she sat forward.

"I'll put this in the freezer before it melts and run you that bath." Holding the tub of ice cream up as Frankie spread her legs and leaned as far forward as she could manage.

Frankie didn't respond, just leaned forward with her bump now between her thighs. She didn't even try and stop the tears as the pain shot across her back, and this wasn't even labour. Her thoughts on a purely natural birth slowly disappearing as the pain just went on and on. When Boyd came back from running her bath he found her stood up, her forehead on the back of the settee as she stood behind it making her body into an L shape.

"Baths ready, come on." Running his hand gently up and down her spine.

Frankie stood up slowly, Boyd keeping his hand on her back as she struggled to get upright. When she was as upright as she was going to get he kept his hand on her back, walking side by side by her up the stairs and into the bathroom. He helped her undress, wiping away her tears with his thumb as he watched her wince with every movement. Helping her get in the bath he watched as the water seemed to instantly soothe her, her face slowly relaxing as the pain in her back eased. Leaving her to soak he went back downstairs and made her tea and his coffee, carrying them both back upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Here, tea." His voice was low as he placed the cup on the corner of the bath.

"Thank you, for the tea and this." Her fingers splashing on the top of the water.

"Has it helped?" Boyd taking a sip of his coffee as he saw her smile.

"God yes, the pain is just about gone now. The problem is I don't want to get out in case it comes back again." Frankie going to back to looking miserable again.

"Four more weeks, it's not long really. You've done eight months, one more and it's all over. Did you manage to finish packing your hospital bag?" Boyd changing the subject on to something other than how close Frankie was to giving birth, and him becoming a father again.

"All done. I just need some snacks to eat if it's long labour, which I'm going to get when I go shopping. What did you think of Eve?" Frankie now moving away from the scary reality where she was going to be responsible for another human being.

"She's okay, but she's not," Frankie raising her eyebrow as she waited for him to finish his sentence, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Don't look at me like that, she's not you." Boyd just watching Frankie smile.

"I should hope not unless you shag all your forensic pathologists." Frankie's mood considerable brighter now she wasn't in pain.

"I did not shag you, I, I," Boyd trying to think of a better way to term the drunken post-Mel's death memorial service sex Frankie and he had had. "I participated in a mutual physical act of shared attraction as we explored each other's bodies." Seeing Frankie choke on her tea as she started to laugh.

"Yeah, right. We shagged each other senseless, fell asleep, then did it all again the next morning." Frankie looking down as her bump rippled and shifted.

"Fine we did shag, but look what we did." Both of them now watching Frankie's bump as a foot appeared against the taut skin.

"She knows we're talking about her. Anyway, getting back to Eve. Give her a chance, she's better than me, way better than me. Her body farm is cutting edge, I've read about it but never been. It's fascinating stuff, watching bodies decomposing under different environments. I'd love to take a look one day, have a tour of the place." Boyd shaking his head at how enthusiastic Frankie was about Eve's body farm.

"You and I have very different ideas on what's fascinating. Fascinating to me is watch you sleep, watching our daughter move about, seeing your face as I slide into your body and you close your eyes." Smirking as he saw the involuntary shudder ripple through Frankie's body.

"Bastard," Frankie replied, her voice deep and husky.

"Is the water still warm enough?" Boyd moving to kneel beside the bath as he slid first his hand into the water then his arm up to the elbow.

Frankie watched Boyd as his hand slipped into the water, momentarily surprised at how much of his arm he got wet until she felt his fingers on her body. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers press against her, her body trying to shift to give him better access. She was always ready for his ministrations, her body always on edge, her sex drive ramped up to maximum permanently. Boyd watched in total fascination, Frankie's body so supple, so ready for his fingers. He focused completely on her, on her needs, on making her come. When she did he was surprised she didn't get water everywhere, her whole body going rigid as she rode out her orgasm. When she relaxed he took his hand out the water and stood up to reach for the towel, Frankie opening her eyes and following his movements. After dying his hand Boyd picked up the huge bath sheet from the warm radiator and opened it up.

"Time to get out, before you get cold and shrivel up more." Frankie pouting at the prospect of getting out.

Between them, they got Frankie out of the bath and dried. Frankie stood brushing her hair, yawning as she dragged the brush half-heartedly through it. Boyd pulled the covers back on the bed and Frankie climbed in, turning on her side as she felt the niggle start again in her back. She shifted one of her legs hoping it would help, and it did but not for long.

"What's wrong?" Boy seeing Frankie move about.

"My back, my legs, my whole body." Seeing Boyd grabbing a spare pillow from beside her head and moving to where she was lying.

Fluffing up the pillows he eased them between Frankie's legs, raising one leg higher so her hips were more in line.

"How does that feel?" Seeing Frankie smile as she adjusted her leg slightly.

"Why didn't I think of that? That feels so much better. Are you stopping tonight?" Frankie mumbled sleepily.

"No, I should get home. I'll ring you tomorrow and we'll arrange a night. Go to sleep." Pulling the cover over Frankie and tucking her in.

"Okay. Lock up on the way out. Use the spare key out the kitchen drawer where the cutlery is." Boyd grinning like an idiot at the thought of having a key to Frankie's home.

"Night, Frankie." Boyd kissing her forehead as he switched the lamp off and the room went dark.

Going downstairs as quietly as he could he cleaned up the few dishes that were lying about and finally found the spare key in the drawer. Opening and closing the front door as quietly as he could, he locked the door and put the key on his keychain with his own house keys. As he started the car's engine and went to drive home he looked up at Frankie bedroom window, his throat restricting at the thought that in just over four weeks he would be a father again.


	22. Opening up

Frankie was making dinner when she heard the front door open and close, the sound of shoes being kicked off and a long drawn out sigh reaching her ears. He had had a rough day, how rough she wasn't sure but she was about to find out.

"In here." She called out as she stirred the pasta.

She heard his heavy footfalls as he approached the kitchen, his tall broad body stopping just in the doorway as he surveyed her. She turned and looked at him, taking in his dark thunderous features, his tense body, and most important his fists clenched as he stood watching her. He'd had a hell of a day, and his mood reflected it. Turning the stove down Frankie moved towards him, taking his hand as she stopped in front of him.

"Come with me, and don't argue." Pushing him back a few steps so she could get past him and into the hallway.

Keeping a hold of his hand she led him into the living room, sitting down on the settee as she took hold of both his hands and tugged him gently towards her. Boyd went to sit down, then was suddenly curled into Frankie, kneeling on the floor with his head in her lap, his arms trying to worm their way around her body. Frankie was momentarily shocked, vulnerable Boyd was not something she was used to. Frankie reached for him as best as she could, her bump restricting her reach. The side of his head rested against her bump, her fingers stroking through his hair as she rubbed her hand back and forth over his broad shoulders. She didn't talk, didn't ask, just let him work through whatever he was going through. For him to be like this, with her, it must have been a really bad day involving either a child or more possible young boys.

Boyd held Frankie as tightly as he dared, their daughter moving against one side of his head as Frankie's fingers moved through his hair. He kept his eyes open, not wanting to see the images of Davey in that casket, of Luke as a boy, or even worse the last time he had saw him. He took long, slow steady breaths, turning his head just enough so he could run his nose across the thin strip of skin that had been revealed where Frankie's top had shifted due to her bump. He slowly relaxed, the feel of Frankie's fingers on his scalp soothing and grounding him. Boyd slowly untangled himself, kissing Frankie's bump before he sat up. Frankie's hand trailed across his back and down his arm as he moved, finally settling on his hand when he sat beside her. He leaned towards her, his head resting on her shoulder as she squeezed his hand.

"Nothing is going to burn is it?" Boyd avoiding the current situation with trivial things.

"No, I turned it all down." Reaching across for his free hand and placing it on their very active daughter.

Frankie knew how to drag him back from the edge, how to focus his mind on what mattered. She watched as his fingers moved her top enough so he could both see and feel the movements the baby was making. Kissing his temple she stroked the knuckles of his hand between them with her thumb.

"Thank you." His voice mere hushed.

Frankie didn't ask him what for, just let him brood over his thoughts for a few more minutes.

"Okay, I think I need to make tea now." Frankie breaking the silence between them.

Frankie shuffled forward and went to stand up, Boyd staying where he was seated. When she was stood up her hand automatically went to the small of her back, the pain that she thought was gone now back as a growing niggle.

As she went to walk away Boyd spoke.

"Is that still bothering you?" Frankie stopping and looking at Boyd.

His head was back against the settee but he had turned his head so he was looking at her.

"Comes and goes, don't suppose I'll be getting rid of it completely until she's born. Then again, that's debatable going on what I've read. Are you hunger?" Her fingers rubbing at the small of her back.

"I'm sure Jen had the same with Matt, she bought something that helps if I remember right. And yes, I'm hunger. Have you looked into getting something for it?" Boyd lifting his head and sitting forward.

"I'm seeing the midwife Thursday, I'll mention it then. Give me five minutes and I'll dish up tea." Frankie feeling Boyds eyes on her until she moved out of his eyesight.

Frankie shouted through once the tea was on the table, Boyd appearing seconds later. He still looked despondent, his shoulders slumped like his hands and arms weighed a tonne each. It was deafening silent as they ate, Frankie having no idea what to say since she had no clue what was wrong. She had never seen him so quiet, so lost in his own thoughts before. When he finished he sat just as quietly and waited for her to finish, clearing the table and washing the dishes before taking her hand and leading her through the house to her bedroom. He gathered all the pillows into a pile on the bed, making a nest of sorts for Frankie to lie on. Slowly undressing her he got her to lie down, no words spoken as he kissed nearly every inch of her skin. He worshipped her, had her whimpering his name as he worked his tongue, lips and fingers over her most intimate parts.

Half an hour later Frankie lay sleepy and sated on the bed, Boyd looking down at her, his face still so unreadable. Frankie shifted some of the pillows and patted the space beside her, watching Boyd slowly undress before joining her. As he crawled up the bed to lie beside her she turned to face him, his body moulding to her as she wraped her arms around him. He clung to her again, like he did downstairs when he came in and he put his head in her lap. Frankie considered herself a patient person, especially when it came to Boyd. But tonight, tonight he was pushing her buttons and she was too tired, and too pregnant to deal with his long drawn out issues.

"Boyd, what's wrong?" Finally snapping and asking him outright what was bothering him.

Boyd didn't answer, just tried to hide himself further away, bury his face inside Frankie's rather large cleavage. God, he was infuriating.

"I can't help if you don't tell me. What happened today? What case are you working on that's got you behaving even odder than you normally do?" Frankie slowly running out of patience as she yawned.

When he still didn't answer she flipped, she couldn't deal with this tonight, or any night at the moment.

"For fucks sake, Boyd! It's past midnight and I'm fucked, both literally and figuratively thanks to you. I'm eight months pregnant, I can't deal with these moods swings, Boyd. Either talk to me and tell me what's wrong, or," stopping as she had no idea what to say.

"Or what?" Boyd suddenly shooting up into a sitting position as he looked down at Frankie, his face still emotionless as she tried to figure him out.

"I don't fucking know, Boyd. I really don't fucking know." Frankie managing to sit herself up before climbing out of bed.

"Where the hell are you going?" Boyds snarled making Frankie stop dead in her tracks and whirl around to face him.

"I am going to the bathroom since your daughter is using my bladder as a football, then I'm going downstairs. You can stop up here and brood, or mope, or whatever the fuck it is your doing." Frankie said before she stormed out the bedroom completely naked.

Boyd just sat and watched her walk away, heard the bathroom door open and close and then silence. He flopped back on the bed, the pillows cocooning him as he closed his eyes. He was doing it again! Pushing people away, blocking them out, trying to deal with everything on his own. He had been down this road before, the slippery slope to separation, divorce, and loneliness. He would not put Frankie through that, or the baby. They deserved so much better than he was giving them at present, so much more than he could ever give them. He stood up and looked for his clothes, his solution to all his problem was walking away, like he always did.

After getting ready he made his way along the landing and passed Amelia's nursery. The door was open, streetlight shining into the small room. Boyd stopped and looked inside, the room empty as he expected it to be. As he turned to walk away he caught a distinct smell of perfume, a perfume he hadn't smelt in just over eight months, a smell he never expected to smell again after Mel died. Mel, everything came back to Mel. His shortcomings leading to her death, his and Frankie's late night, early morning transgressions, Frankie's pregnancy, it all came back to Mel. What would she think of him now? Of how he was treating her best friend, the mother of his child, the woman who he had admitting to loving, If only in his own head. She would dispies him, tear strips of him and be damned who seen or heard.

"Shit, Mel." Boyd leaving the nursery and heading downstairs to search for Frankie.

The kitchen was in darkness but there was light seeping out from under the living room door. Approaching the door he took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly through his nose. The door wasn't shut completely so he pushed it open and stepped into the room, his eyes adjusting the light quickly as he spotted Frankie sat on the settee with her feet up. He stood just looking at her for a minute, seeing her rubbing her hand over her bump. Approaching her slowly he stopped just short of the settee, seeing her turn her head to face him. She looked him up and down, took in the fact he was fully dressed then quickly looked away without saying a word. Boyd hadn't thought about how his appearance would affect her, considering she had been naked when she left for the bathroom and he just had his shorts on. Frankie was now wearing a fluffy dressing gown, which he noticed just about closed around her bump. She must have got it from the bathroom before coming downstairs.

"Frankie." He managed to say, his voice sounding raspy and dry.

Frankie slowly turned to look at him, a flash of hurt and anger crossing her features before she schooled her face to neutral.

"If you're going, just go." The hurt obviously in her words.

"I'm not going, but if you want me too I will." Moving around the coffee table to sit beside her.

"Do what you want, you do anyway." The hurt now replaced with a venom as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Christ, Frankie. You know how crap I am at this." Stopping as he rubbed his hand across his beard, the scratching sound of the bristles echoing loudly around the room.

"Crap at what exactly? Talking, relationships, being a responsible adult and doing the right thing, all of the above!" Frankie turning just enough so the dressing gown that was just about covering her slipped open, revealing part of her right breast and an expanse of her bump.

Boyd being both Male and fascinated in her body, let his eyes rake over the exposed skin, seeing her quickly trying to cover back up.

Boyd shuffled closer and took hold of her hands stopping her from fidgeting around.

"Frankie, don't let me screw this up, please." Leaning closer to her so he could kiss her hands.

"You won't talk to me, just sulk, become moody, quiet and withdrawn. How do I reach you, Pete? How do I stop you falling into the abyss?" How do I pull you back when you do?" Threading her fingers through his as she watched him consider her question.

"Push me, ask me questions, make me talk. I have no idea, Frankie. I've never wanted something to work so much as I do now. I don't want to give up Frankie, I don't want you to give up on me." Boyd shifting as close to Frankie as he could.

"Come here you big softy." Lifting her arm up as she saw and heard how deeply he meant what he had said.

Boyd snuggled up beside Frankie, her arms going around him as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Now, tell me what the hell is going on or I swear Boyd, you will be out on your ear and I'll go see Grace and Spencer in the morning." Looking sideways at Boyd as she pushed him for answers.

Boyd licked his lips before he slowly started to explain about the new case.

"How do not report you son missing for sixteen years? Why don't you report it?" The anguish and pain in his words cutting deep into Frankie.

"I know. You have done everything you can, this boy isn't Luke." Stroking her fingers over his arm across the top of her bump. "Let's go to bed, we can talk more when my brain is up to logical thinking." Turning her head just enough to kiss his head.

"Awww, shit, I'm sorry. I've kept you up and you need your sleep. Come on." Releasing Frankie from his grasp and standing up.

He held out his hand to Frankie and she took it, standing up and leaning into his solid, warm body. Neither bothered to switch the lamp off as they walked through the house and back into the bedroom. Frankie undid the dressing gown and threw it on the dresser, climbing into bed completely naked. Boyd removed his clothes again and lifted the covers, sliding as close to Frankie as he could get. Frankie did try to cuddle into him but their daughter had other ideas as she wriggled between them. Boyd placed his hand on Frankie's side, his fingertips making soothing circles as she fell asleep. He knew he had to change his ways, or this, what he had in his arms would disappear, just like it had down with Mary, and then again with Jenny. He would not let that happen again. He would not lose another partner, another lover, another child, because he was to pig-headed and selfish to change.


	23. Claiming

Frankie was unusual quite at breakfast, picking at her toast as she watched Boyd drink his coffee.

"When you've had breakfast why don't you go back to bed? You look shattered." Boyd said to Frankie as she gave up with her toast and pushed the plate away.

"Who's fault is that? I probably will, not like I have anything to do. Are you coming back later?" Taking a sip of her tea as she sat back in her chair.

"I don't know. It depends what today has to throw at me. I'll ring you, let you know." Getting up from the table as he stacked up his and Frankie's plate to clear them away.

Frankie yawned as she watched Boyd wash and dry the dishes before putting them away. When he turned to look at her he caught her yawning, her eyes half closed.

"Bed, now, come on and I'll tuck you in." Standing in front of her as he held out his hand.

Frankie mumbled something incomprehensible as she stood up, Boyd just watching her as she slowly walked in front of him out the kitchen and up the stairs. Boyd did just as he said he would, tucking her and and kissing her cheek before he went to leave. He stopped at the door when she called his name.

"Ring me, don't shut me out." Her voice groggy as she started to fall asleep.

"I won't forget, sleep, Frankie." Smiling as he stood watching her for a few minutes.

Using the key he still had he let himself out, locking up as he left. When he arrived at the office he was pleased he hasn't made any promises to Frankie as his day steadily got works. By the time he was ready to go home he knew deep down it wasn't going to happen. Now was the time to phone Frankie.

"Hi." Was his customary greeting when he heard Frankie pick the phone up and say hello.

"Hi, Boyd." Frankie still sounding tired as she replied.

"Are you okay? You still sound tired." The concern in his voice making Frankie smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm going for a quick walk before tea, then I'll probably head to bed. You didn't ring to ask me how I was did you?" Frankie knowing that she was about to be told he wasn't going to be coming over.

"Listen, this case is picking up pace. I won't be over tonight, but I'll ring you tomorrow, check in with you. What time are at the hospital Thursday?" Frankie knowing he was asking just in case he don't make it to hers on Wednesday either.

"Ten. I can meet you there if it's easier. I understand if you can't make it though, stuff happens." Frankie hoping deep down he could be there.

"I'll let you know. I don't want to promise just in case. You understand right." Boyd knowing Frankie would understand but still be disappointed.

"I understand. Listen, I'm going to go before it gets dark. I don't want to be out to late." Knowing that being upset with Boyd wasn't fair, but she couldn't help it.

"Okay, text when you get back in. Let me know you're okay." Hearing the disappointment in Frankie's voice but knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

"I will. Stay safe." Frankie trying to sound upbeat as she went to end the call.

"You to, bye." Boyd putting the phone down as he saw Grace knock on his office door.

Grace managed to get out of the trip to the woods in the dark, but Boyd did make her promise a very early meeting in the woods. He did receive the text from Frankie saying she was home safely, and he text back telling her to have an early night. Frankie being Frankie of course text back yes dad, a comment she had made to him when he was being overprotective after she was attacked by Sam Jacobs. Trudging around in the dark was not fun, and neither was sleeping in the car as he waited for Grace. He was glad when he made it back to the office and was able to put his feet up for five minutes, catch a few minutes respite from the case. It's didn't last long, Eve asking the team to go down as she had come up with a name for the body they had in the morgue.

Boyd was beyond furious, the fact that no one had claimed the body in sixteen years paled in comparison to the fact that his parents hadn't even reported him missing. Boyd and Grace went to see the family, Boyd tearing strips of the father while Grace went to see the mother. They did agree to finally come to the lab and claim the body, Eve waiting for them as they arrived. No one was surprised when a world of illegal fighting, unfrequented love, and family betrayed came to light as the case slowly unwrapped itself. At least the family had peace of mind as they had their youngest son back after so long. Boyd wasn't happy, the thought of never trying to trace Luke hanging over him as he sat in his office late on the Wednesday night. Thinking of Luke made him think of Amelia, which of course brought him to Frankie. Frankie who he hadn't had two minutes to ring all day. He glanced at his watch and picked up his mobile, hitting the speed dial for Frankie's home phone. When she didn't answer straight away he began to panic, Frankie should be at home at this late hour. He ended the call and tried again, the phone again clicking to voicemail. Now he was starting to worry, if Frankie was home she would answer. Pressing the button to call her mobile he was already on his feet, switching his computer off and picking his jacket up from the back of his chair. He was put the office and climbing the stairs to head out when the call connected.

"Hello." A very groggy Frankie managed to say as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Shit, Frankie. You just about gave me a fucking heart attack. I've been ringing for ages with no answer." Boyd starting to climb up the stairs again.

"I went to bed early. My mobile was on silent, sorry. What time is it?" Frankie going to sit up as she tried to pin the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Just after nine. Listen, as long as you're okay I'll let you go. Go back to sleep, I'll meet you at the hospital at Ten." Boyd feeling guilty for waking Frankie up.

"Where are you, Boyd?" Frankie now at least awake enough to speak properly.

"Just heading out the office. I was going to call over when you didn't answer your phone, you had me worried." The doors to the building opening as he approached them.

"Are you going in before you meet me? If not, why don't you just come over now anyway? We can go together, at least you'll be there on time." Frankie hoping he agreed so they could arrive together and she sure would know he was there with her.

"I would have to call home first, get clean clothes and a few bits and pieces. I don't want to keep you up, Frankie." Knowing that even though he had suggested it she would tell him to cover over anyway.

"Come over. I'll make something to eat, now I'm awake I'm hungry again. At least if you arrive with me I know you won't be late, or miss anything." Finally putting her concerns into words.

"Give me half an hour, forty-five minutes tops." The thought of him going over making him happy after the day he had had.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye, Boyd." Frankie hearing him say bye before she hung up.

Frankie breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of him actually arriving with her. She had only had one scan but had heard the baby's heartbeat several times in the last few weeks and months. Frankie couldn't wait to see his face when he saw the baby on the screen, seeing the tiny miracle they had created together. Frankie got out of bed and put her dressing gown on, fastening it as best as she could around her bump. Going downstairs she opened a couple of tins of soup, cut some fresh bread and then smothered a couple of slices in butter. She had just finished in the bathroom when she heard the front door open and close, Boyd calling her name from the hallway. As she came down the stairs she saw him smile, his eyes looking over every piece of skin the dressing gown didn't cover. Frankie did try and pull it right but gave up. It was partly his fault she was in this position so he could grin and bear it, quite literally. When she stopped in front of him he pulled a bag out from behind his back. Frankie eyed him curiously before taking the bag and opening it. She couldn't help but smile at the contents of the bag as she pulled it out.

"I thought it was only fair you get to wear mine, it's half my fault yours doesn't fit anymore." Seeing Frankie holding up his dressing gown.

"Thanks," Frankie said as she smiled at Boyd and started to remove her dressing gown.

Boyd stood grinning as Frankie took her dressing gown off leaving her in just her bra and knickers. He held out his hand and took hers as she slid her arms into the sleeves of his and put it on, wrapping it around her front and tying it on her side.

"No more cold bump." Running her hands over the material as she buried her nose in the collar and inhaled the strong scent of expensive aftershave and soap. "Let's eat, least I can do is feed you since you brought me this." Frankie grinning from ear to ear as she took her dressing gown from him and headed into the kitchen.

As these sat at the table eating Frankie was surprised how talkative Boyd was. He had hardly said two words to her when he was last over, yet now he seemed to have a case of verbal diarrhoea and wouldn't stop talking. Frankie learnt more about Boyd in the fifteen minutes they sat eating soup than she had learnt about him in the four years the work together. When they were finished they washed and dried the dishes together, Frankie mesmerised in the sudden change in Boyd. She was terrified to ask anything in case he suddenly clamped shut again. Even as they lay in bed, he continued to talk, telling her about Luke when he was just a baby and the lack of sleep both Mary and himself had suffered due to colic and then teething. Frankie tried to stay awake and listen to him, scared in case she fell asleep and he thought she wasn't interested. Boyd must have sensed how tired she was as she kissed her temple and told her to go sleep, her eyes practically closed already. Frankie fell asleep wondering, wondering what had happened to the Boyd who had walked out all secretive and sulky and returned all chatty and open.

On the drive over to Frankie's Boyd had made a promise to himself to be more open with a Frankie, and once he started he couldn't stop. He watched Frankie fall asleep, knowing that in a few hours he would get to see for himself the baby they had created together. The one piece of his life he was determined to not screw up.


	24. Surprise!

Frankie was awake early, the baby doing somersaults on her bladder. She did consider climbing back into bed beside Boyd, but he looked so peaceful she decided to leave him sleeping. If she cuddled up against him no doubt their daughter would wake him up kicking. Pulling on his dressing gown she made her way quietly downstairs and into the kitchen. She made her morning coffee, the one she took her time savouring as she sat on the settee with her feet up. She was only half way through it when she heard footsteps on the stairs, the living room door opening to reveal a very sleepy looking Boyd in just a pair of boxer shorts.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked as he rubbed both hands through his messy bed hair and then down his face.

"You looked so peaceful, and this one wanted me to get up." Her hand rubbing over her bump as Boyd made his way to sit at her feet.

Frankie did move her feet for him to sit down but put them in his lap as he lay his head back and closed his eyes. Frankie continued to drink her coffee in silence as Boyd seemed to fall asleep again, his hands resting on her shins. Frankie darsent move in case she woke him again, the man worked to much and hardly slept as it was. She dreaded to think what would happen when the baby actually arrived. If he stayed over he would be awake every few hours just like she would be for feeding. At last he could still go home and get a good night's sleep when he needed to, or she sent him there. Soon Frankie had no choice but to move, Amelia again playing football with her bladder.

"Pete, I need to pee." Her voice not really loud enough to wake him up. "Pete, wake up." Trying a little louder but still having no luck. "Boyd, wake up." Giving it one last try before she tried to just move without waking him up.

"What? What's wrong?" Boyds groggy voice making Frankie smile.

"I need to pee, and make breakfast, and get ready. So do you, okay, maybe not the peeing bit. Let go of my legs so I can get up please." Frankie wiggling her legs so he would let go.

Frankie managed to stand up and make her way up the stairs. Boyd looked at the clock that stood on the mantelpiece and decided he might as well make a start on getting ready. Boyd was in the middle of making coffee when Frankie came back down, or at least making a coffee for him and tea for Frankie. Frankie filled the toaster with toast, all four slices pooping up just as Boyd placed the cups on the table.

"That's disgusting, then again, I'm sure I've said that before." Boyd Watching Frankie as she took a bite of her peanut butter on toast.

"You have, and in my defence, it's not my fault." Managing to speak in between chewing.

"No, it's partially mine. It's still gross though." Taking a bite of his perfectly normal butter on toast.

Frankie chose to ignore him, eating her remaining slice of toast before wiping her hands on the towel. She picked her tea and had a sip before standing up, Boyd finishing his own toast at the moment.

"Where you headed?" Asking as he gathered up the plates on the table.

"Shower, why? You fancy joining me?" Instantly regretting the words when she saw that possessive, feral look in his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." Smirking as he placed the plates in the sink and came to stand beside her.

"I'll wash yours if you wash mine." Deciding that she may as well go with the flow.

"Lead the way." Indicating to the door as he reached out and groped her arse.

Somehow they managed to find a position that wasn't too uncomfortable in the confined space, Boyd doing all the work as Frankie used the wall as support. They both finished up sweaty and spent, panting for air as Boyd pulled Frankie against his chest, their breathing slowly returning to normal. After getting washed again Boyd helped Frankie get washed and dried, his hands and fingers again causing Frankie to scream his name as she lay back on the bed.

"Bastard." Frankie managed to weakly mumble as she looked up at Boyd, his smug grin showing how pleased he was with himself.

"Let's get you up, we need to get ready and start making a move if we want to find a parking space." Seeing Frankie roll onto her side then push herself to sit.

They both got ready on opposites of the room, Frankie taking way longer as she realised that more of her clothes didn't fit. Finally shrugging her way into a pair of jeans she looked around for a top that would at least cover both her and the bump. Four tops later things weren't looking hopeful. It was then she spied Boyds spare deep purple shirt hanging on the wardrobe door. He already had his blue shirt on, he didn't need two shirts. Moving casually towards the shirt she had it off the hanger and around her before Boyd even turned around. She was halfway through buttoning it up when he saw what she was wearing. He didn't say anything, just stood watching her button up all but the top three buttons, her ample cleavage just visible in the open V. When he stopped in front of her he took her arm and rolled the shelves up properly, Frankie holding out her arms simultaneously for him.

"There, that's right." Not being able to help himself from framing the bump with his hands, his shirt feeling soft under his hands. "Let's have a coffee before we go, we've got time." His hands falling away from Frankie's bump.

Frankie sat at the kitchen table as Boyd made the drinks, he wouldn't let her help and she didn't argue. When he placed the drinks on the table she saw he was miles away, his thoughts were definitely not in the here and now.

"What's wrong?" Reaching across the table and putting her hand over his.

"Nothing." His automatic reply making Frankie squeeze his hand a little harder. "Fine, it's just today, I guess I'm kind of nervous. It's all new, even though this is number three. I've been a shit dad, never there when I was needed, and even when I was there I was occupied with work." His hand tuning over so he could hold Frankie's properly. "I want to do this properly."

Frankie just watched him for a minute or so before standing up and moving to stand in front of him. Taking his hands she placed them on her bump, letting him feel the baby moving.

"Pete, you are all she needs, all she wants. You're all I want." Cupping his face with her hand as he looked down at the huge bump under his hands.

He didn't say a word, his throat seemed to close up. Instead, he nodded his head and turned to nuzzle her hand with his nose, kissing her palm.

"Come on, let's go so we have plenty of time to find a parking space." Leaning towards him and kissing the top of his head.

When they arrived at the hospital Frankie was glad they had left earlier, the hospital car park full with a traffic jam to get in.

"Stuff this crap." Boyd losing his temper as he reached in front of Frankie and pulled out a piece of card that was in the glove compartment.

Boyd did another lap of the car park and found a spot that had parking chevrons on, and from what he could tell they weren't actually there for a reason. Parking the car he got out and checked the road was clear before slotting the piece of card on the dashboard.

"Right, let's go." Opening Frankie's door and holding his hand out to her to help her out.

"Why didn't you just park in the multistory instead? And what the hell does that say?" Indicting the note on the dash as she got out. "Police matter! Really, Pete. The car park would have done." Glaring at him after reading the note.

"I'm not having you walk miles when it's not necessary. Come on then, lead the way." Holding out his hand for her to take.

Frankie took the proffered hand and they walked side by side into the hospital. When they exited the lift Frankie felt Boyd stiffen, his eyes glancing towards the ward on the left. Frankie understood his discomfort, that was the ward she had been on when she went into early labour. They took a seat in the waiting room after Frankie had handed her notes in, Boyd never letting go of Frankie's hand. He was nervous, his foot tapping as Frankie smirked. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You're drawing quite a few looks, Mr Boyd. Apparently, I'm not the only woman in her that likes the look of you." Frankie watching as Boyd's head whipped towards her.

"It's more probably to do with the fact that someone as young and good looking as you has ended up with an old bloke like me, and they are trying to work out if the kid is mine." Boyd looking around and seeing Frankie was indeed right.

A few of the women and even a couple of the men were looking at both him and Frankie.

"Your daughter disagrees with you." Making a show of placing his hand against her side as the baby moved.

"Frankie Wharton." Frankie going to stand and pulling him with her.

Instead of walking by his side, Frankie slid her arm around his waist and settled against his side. Even as they entered the small room she didn't let go until the door was shut.

"So, Frankie take a seat up on the bed, dad, take a seat beside her." The midwife smiling at them both.

Frankie did as she was asked, Boyd helping her up before sitting down.

"Rights lets do some basic measuring of your bump, have a listen in, then I'll swap with another midwife who will do the scan. Just lie back and let me see that impressive bump you've got there." Watching as Frankie lay back and Boyd helped her shift his shirt out the way.

They both watched as the midwife measures Frankie's bump, having a good feel about before turning back to her notes on the bench.

"You've only had one scan according to this, is that right?" Looking at Frankie as Frankie reached for Boyd' shand.

"Yes. I did have some monitoring due to early labour but everything's settled and we went home. What's wrong?" The panic in both Frankie and Boyd.

"Does twins run in your family by any chance?" Frankie looking straight at Boyd.

"They do on my side." Frankie now squeezing his hand so hard he thought it might break.

"Well, I'm going to get my colleague now and we can see exactly what's going on in there. Your bump is measuring large for your gestation, and I can feel at least a couple of sets of limbs." The midwife smiling at both sets of shocked looks on Boyd and Frankie.

When the midwife left the room Frankie just stared at Boyd, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"What if it's twins?" I can't deal with twins. I'm not prepared for twins. Fuck, Pete!" Frankie's eyes swimming with tears.

"Frankie, calm down, breath. Whatever will be will be. One baby, two babies, four babies, we'll manage. As long as everyone is fit and healthy that's all that matters." Bringing their joined hands to his face so he could kiss Frankie's knuckles.

"Well hello, I hear you guys might be in for a bit of a shock here. Let's see what we can see, then." A different midwife entering the room all happy and cheerful.

Both of them watched as the midwife sat down and flicked a few switches on the computer in front of her. Frankie looked at Boyd as she had the gel squirted on her bump, the midwife spreading it around with the wand. Frankie turned to look at the midwife, feeling as she moved the wand around as she looked at the screen.

"So, an extra congratulations is in order. You have a little surprise hiding in there. Look." The midwife pointing to the screen above the bed.

Boyd and Frankie looked up at the screen, a grainy black and white image appearing. One face was clearly visible, yet just behind it they could make out a set of feet.

"Unless that baby is double jointed that's baby number twos feet beside baby ones face. Now if I move right down here," the midwife moving the wand right to the bottom of Frankie's bump, "there's head number two, and feet beside that as well." The image showing a mirror image of the top of Frankie's bump. "That baby is head down and engaged already for birth. I'll just take some measurements and see if I can work out which baby is which, also what type of twins you're having." Making Boyd frown.

"She means identical or not. Depending on the placenta we may have one egg making two or two eggs making two. Then again, if twins run in your family it's possible identical." Seeing Boyd look between her then back at the frozen image on the screen.

"You have fraternal twins, meaning two placentas. I can definitely see a girl, she's the one head down and ready. The other one is being difficult. I can get measurements, but that's it. They won't let me see what tackle they have or don't have. I have a bum, and spine as they have their back to me." The image on the screen changing to reveal a spinal column. "Everything looks good considering. One baby is bigger than the other but that's normal in twins. As long as you don't experience any problems we shouldn't see you again until delivery. You'll need to see your midwife every week now until delivery, but all looks good in there, especially now it just got very crowded. I'm all done, I'll print you some pictures of them both as best I can, and here's some wipes to clean up." Passing the wipes to Frankie as Boyd just sat there completely dumbfounded.

Frankie cleaned herself and went to sit up, giving Boyds hand a quick yank to pull him out of his stupor. He quickly stood up and helped Frankie sit up, his eyes transfixed on her bump as she fastened her shirt.

"There we go, and congratulations again." Handing over the scan pictures to Boyd as Frankie climbed off the bed.

Boyd was totally unaware of anything as Frankie lead them both out of the hospital to the car, his mind reeling with the news. It wasn't until Frankie snapped her fingers in front of his face and spoke did he seem to snap out of his stupor.

"And you told me everything would be fine. I'm not the one walking around with my head up my arse. Let's go home, I need a coffee." Frankie nudging Boyd so he would open the car. "Give me the keys, you're in no fit state to take a pee unsupervised never mind drive." Getting the keys out his hand and opening the car.

Frankie opened the passenger door and Boyd climbed in, his mind and body on totally different wavelengths. Frankie drove them home, her bump nearly touching the steering wheel as she was so big. When they got in the house Frankie closed the door and left Boyd stood in the doorway, she needed caffeine before she could deal with him and his funk. When she came out of the kitchen he wasn't stood in the hallway anymore, nor was he in the living room. Climbing the stairs she saw the bathroom door was open so she went to go in there. As she went to go past the nursery she caught movement and pushed the door open, finding Boyd stood at the cot looking at the name on the wall.

"She definitely got us good, didn't she?" His hand raising to trace the letters of Amelia's name.

"Mel would love this, she'd be in absolutely fucking stitches right now. You've been in a trance since you found out, and I'm just waddling along here with the prospect of pushing out two babies instead of one. How the hell are we going to fit two in here? And what if they are not both girls?" Frankie saw the very little colour Boyd have drain away. "Shit, sit down before you pass out. Head between your legs, as best as you can. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out, it's okay, just breath." Frankie not even trying to kneel down beside him. "I'll go get you some water." Leaving Boyd alone until she went to the bathroom for water.

"Here, take a few sips." Passing him a glass of water.

Boyd took it, his hands shaking. Frankie placed her hand on his back and rubbed up and down, soothing him as he took a few sips of water. He shakily passed her the water back, his palms sweaty and his breathing still rapid.

"Let's go lie down, I think it's nap time for all of us." Taking Boyd's hand and leading him out the nursery and into the bedroom.

Frankie stripped off her clothes, sitting on the bed in just her underwear. Boyd was still in shock, dropping his clothes on the floor as he turned to look at Frankie. His eyes instantly dropped to her bump, his baby, his babies. Frankie was having twins. Two babies, two little versions of Frankie and himself. Two new lives to screw up instead of one. Without thinking he moved around the bed and stopped right in front of Frankie, slowly getting down on his knees even though they protested. Frankie watched him, totally confused at what he was doing. He hesitantly placed his hands either side of Frankie's naked bump, his eyes never leaving her body as he leaned his head down and rested it on her bump like he was using it as a pillow.

"Twins." He murmured against her skin, his fingers moving up and down gently on her sides.

"Twins, Pete. Our twins. Our little girl, and a surprise all in one." Covering one of his hands with hers she used the other to stroke her fingers through his hair. "Pete, look at me." Nudging his head a little so he'd lift back up. "This isn't a problem. As you said, one, two, or four babies, they are ours, and we'll love them the same. It's gonna be a squeeze in here for a few weeks after they arrive until we can shift the nursery around to make room for them both. We can just buy another Moses basket, another car seat, and double the supply of clothes and nappies for now. Pete, this is a blessing, a gift. We have been given the chance to make something wonderful come out of such a horrific tragedy. Two babies, two perfect little people who will be a legacy to both their parents and their auntie Mel. This was meant to be, for me, for you, for us. An instant family, for us to love and cherish from the minute they are born until the minute we take our last breaths. You can do this Pete, we all have absolute faith in you, all three of us." Tears rolling down her cheeks as she saw a single tear roll down Boyds check and land on the top of her bump.

Boyd reached up and wiped away her tears, then used the bed to support him as he stood up. Taking Frankie's hands he stood her up, unclipping her bra and throwing it with his clothes.

"You need a bigger bra, this one's digging in." His fingers skirting under her breasts as he rubbed at the deep red lines.

"And they'll only get bigger. Feeding one baby was daunting, imagine how big they'll get feeding two." Frankie watching as Boyd gentle cupped both of them and started to massage them, only stopping when he saw creamy coloured liquid appear on both nipples.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't know, I didn't think, how can they do that already?" Boyd swiping his thumb over one of Frankie's nipples, the creamy thick liquid coating the pad of his thumb.

"Getting ready for when they arrive. Did you never have this with Mary or even Jenny?" Frankie amused by the fact Boyd had never coming across leaking pregnancy breast.

"No. Mary never let me near her when she was pregnant unless it was on her terms of course. And Jenny, Jenny would let me do everything else but touch them, said they were too sensitive." His other thumb swiping across Frankie's other nipple as she shivered.

"The sensitive part I fully understand. They go from sore sensitive to sexual sensitive in seconds. Like now." Seeing Boyd grin at her just before he flicked his tongue over one of them, Frankie actually moaning as a rush of desire shot straight from her nipple down her spine and settled between her thighs. "Don't start what you don't want to finish." Her voice coming out deep and husky.

"I can finish what I started, but can you get in a position to do anything?" Boyd watching as Frankie's eyes glinted before she started to shuffle up the bed.

"Show me what you've got then." Her body across the bed so Boyd could get to her from behind or from below as they made a cross shape.

As the lay side by side sweaty and panting, Frankie cuddled back against Boyd as she placed his hand on the babies.

"Our mystery child doesn't like us getting it on." The baby still head up moving about under their hands. "Then again, neither does our daughter. The pressure of her head is uncomfortable, more so now she's in place and ready. I felt when the midwife gripped her head with her fingers, she could actually feel the outline of her head." Boyd's eyes closing as Frankie explained.

"I thought we came in her to nap?" Quickly trying to change the subject after what they had just done.

"We are, we did. Then you started playing with my boobs and here we are, still awake, just." A huge yawn escaping Frankie as she closed her eyes.

"Sorry, go to sleep. We can talk later about everything." Snuggling her closer as she fell asleep.

He stayed awake a little while longer, playing over the scan images in his head when the midwife said it was twins. A mix of awe and panic sweeping over him. Then he remembered Frankie's words and smiled as he closed his eyes. Frankie was right, they could do this, together, as a soon to be family of four.


	25. 25

"Morning." Boyd smiled down at Frankie as he saw he stretch out and blink a few times.

"Morning." Frankie replied sleepily, attempting to stretch out her body as best as she could.

"I have coffee and pancakes with bacon here." Holding the tray up he had in his hands.

"Ohhh, what have I done to deserve this?" Doing an odd sort of sit up as she stacked pillows behind her.

"Just being you is enough. Plus I don't get to spoil you enough." Going to lay the tray across Frankie's legs but stopping when she held her hand up.

"I need to pee, hold that thought." Boyd taking a step back as Frankie climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

When Frankie entered the bedroom again Boyd had got on the bed and was sitting with the tray in his lap. Frankie didn't bother getting back into bed but joined Boyd on top of the covers. When she was comfortable he slid the tray onto her lap, the twins making it harder for her to reach.

"Okay, that's not going to work." Taking the tray when he saw Frankie couldn't reach the food. "You take that," passing her the plate, "I'll hold the rest." Frankie using her bump as a makeshift table to rest her plate of pancakes and bacon on.

Boyd passed her her cup when she needed a drink until eventually, she had finished her breakfast.

"Thank you." Passing Boyd the empty plate when she was done.

"You are very welcome. You want anything else?" Taking the plate and placing it on the tray on the floor.

"No, just you." Giving him that grin that made his groin twitch.

"Really!" Not Looking a gift horse in the mouth as he shifted across the bed to kiss her.

"Really, Really." Returning his kiss as her hands explored his body.

Half an hour later they were both lying sweaty and sated, Frankie spooned up against Boyd's chest as he ran his hand over the very annoyed twins.

"Kids aren't happy, are they?" Wondering just how much the babies could actually move around given the limited room they had.

"Nope, but it was worth it. You really need to start getting ready for work." Glancing at the wall clock before turning her head to look at Boyd.

"You want to come in? Share the news with everyone?" Seeing Frankie hesitate. "Even if we just tell Spencer and Grace, they are our friends." Frankie finally nodding her head in agreement.

"What about Eve and Stella? Shouldn't we tell them as well? They are part of your team as well, we can't just leave them out." Frankie knowing Boyd still hadn't really bonded with either of them.

"Eve is away for a few days, but you can tell Stella if you want, Grace is always on about including her in the team." Boyd letting go of Frankie and getting out of bed.

"You should. Now go and get ready, I'll get showered after you or we'll never get anywhere this morning." Watching Boyd as he walked out of the bedroom grinning.

Even though they showered separately they still left the house late, Frankie taking longer to get ready as she wasn't comfortable in the first three things she put on. When they arrived in the basement offices Boyd was completely ignored as both Spencer and Grace swarmed around Frankie, even Stella got up to join them as Grace led Frankie into her office with the others close behind her.

"Shall I just leave you all alone or can I join?" Boyd sticking his head around the door frame as he watched Grace fussing over Frankie.

"Just get in here so we can tell them together." Frankie smiling at him as he grinned like a fool before coming to stand beside her.

Frankie looked up at him as he just stood there grinning, not even attempting to elaborate on what he had just said.

"Tell us what? It can't be anything serious the way he's grinning." Grace directing her comment at Frankie.

"Well, we had a scan yesterday to check how everything was going with us only having four weeks left and," pausing to add a little bit more dramatic to the conversation, "we found out we have an extra guest to the party." Placing her hands on her bump as she finished.

Grace went from puzzled, to wide-eye shocked, to ecstatic in seconds, enveloping Frankie in a hug as she congratulated her. Spencer and Stella stood both looking rather perplexed, neither having a clue what was going on. It was Grace who put them out of their misery.

"They're having twins, an extra guest." The comprehension finally dawning on them both when Grace explained.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming," Spencer said as he stepped forward and hugged Frankie. "Twins, bet that was a hell of a shock?" Letting go of Frankie as he stepped back and looked at Boyd.

"You can say that again. I'm still not sure it's really sunk in yet." His arm going around Frankie's waist without him really having to think about it.

Grace smiled as she saw the way Boyd subconsciously drew Frankie nearer to him, his sudden need to have her close showing a rather tender and emotional side to him no one really got to see. Stella just stood smiling, offered her congratulations to them both but still seemed a little uncertain. It was Grace who opened up the conversation, asking what they planned to do now there were two babies to consider. Frankie, of course, was the one to answer, Boyd just stood beside her agreeing with every word. When Grace started talking about birth plans and labour Spencer made a very sharp exit, he loved Frankie like a sister and that was a conversation he was not sticking around for. Stella, of course, stayed, completely in awe and fascinated by the whole topic. Boyd slipped away quietly, knowing he wasn't needed in any part of the discussion.

When he sat down at his desk he looked across into Graces office, smiling when he saw Grace had managed to get Frankie to sit down. Frankie was sat with Grace on one side and Stella on the other, all three of them seeming to be deep in conversation about something, which he probably didn't want to know about. It was nice seeing Frankie being able to talk to someone, another woman, someone who had done the pregnant, birth and motherhood thing, someone that was a friend. Turning his attention back to the files on his desk he left the ladies to do whatever it was they were doing, Frankie was in good hands.

When his phone rang he answered it automatically, looking across at Grace's office as he talked. It wasn't until putting the phone did he realise he would have to break up the happy little get-together. Work was work, and he needed Grace after the call he had just received. He cleared his desk up, stacking the files to one side before he stood up and put his jacket on. When he came level with the window to Graces office he stopped and looked in, seeing Frankie still sat between Stella and Grace but her shirt now pulled up exposing her rather large bump. Stella had her hand on one side while Grace had her hand on the other side, no doubt the twins were having a wriggle and Frankie was sharing the experience with both new and experienced hands. He could see the look of surprise on Stella's face as she felt the babies moving, and the reminiscent look on Graces face as she no doubt remembered back to when she was pregnant with her own children. All three women were talking as he entered the office, all turning to look at him briefly as he stepped inside.

"That's amazing," Stella said as she removed her hand Frankie's bump.

"Takes me back a few years that does, memories to be treasured," Grace added as she removed her hand from Frankie's bump.

Frankie pulled her shirt back down and all three then focused back on Boyd.

"Sorry to break up this little gathering but we have a case to attend to Grace." Boyd not missing the brief flash of disappointment on Frankie's face at the news. "We'll drop you off on the way there, Frankie." All three women standing up before Stella quickly excused herself.

"Work waits for no man or woman." Grace pointed out as she saw Frankie slowly make her way over to Boyd.

Boyd again slid his arm around Frankie's waist, Frankie sliding up beside him as if she'd always been there. As the three of them exited Graces office Frankie said goodbye to both Stella and Spencer, Spencer giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before the three of them headed through the double doors. When they reached Boyd's car Boyd helped Frankie into the front seat, Grace seeing how attentive and protective he was of Frankie. Maybe he really had changed, maybe this was the change he had been waiting for, the chance to be a father again, and do it right from the start. Grace got in the back of the car as Boyd finishing fussing over Frankie before finally closing the door.

"You've most definitely found his caring and sharing side, I've never seen him so attentive and protective of anyone." Grace leaned forward and said to Frankie just before the driver's door opened and Boyd got in the car.

Frankie turned her head and smiled at Grace, knowing she was right about Boyd. Even on the drive through the city to drop Frankie off at home Boyd kept glancing at Frankie, or at her bump. His attention never wavering far from the road when he was driving but as soon as the car stopped he would look at her, Frankie mostly unaware of how much he was actually watching her. When they arrived at Frankie's place he was out the car and at her door, holding out his hand to help her out. His hand went to the small of her back as they walked up the path and Frankie opened the front door. He escorted her inside and closed the door, Grace looking at her watch to see how long he took to get Frankie settled. In the time she was waiting she did get out the back of the car and get in the seat Frankie had just vacated, seeing Boyd finally come back out nearly fifteen minutes later.

"Sorry that took so long, I made her something to eat and some tea." Grace smirking at him as he explained what had taken so long.

"None of my business." Holding her hands up in mock surrender. "You going to tell me where we are going now?"

"To see a man about a skull, or at least I think that's what he said." Boyd starting the car and checking to make the road was clear before pulling out the parking space.

Grace noticed he glanced at the house before he pulled away, no doubt making sure Frankie was still tucked safely inside. They drove along in silence, Grace pondering Boyds new found sense of obligation, duty and honour, while Boyd no doubt thought about Frankie, the twins, and his new role as both a father, a police officer and a long term partner. His perspectives had changed, and Grace was happy for him. She just wondered ideally how long this new phase would last, because as she knew from her work, in some cases a lion was always on the prowl, always searching and looking for his next conquest.


	26. 26

It was three days before Frankie actually laid eyes on Boyd again. She had spoken to him several times on the phone, but he had been so caught up the work he hadn't had time to call over. As he opened the front door with his key he called out as he didn' Frankie to be completely startled if he just walked in.

"I'm up here." He heard Frankie call out as he took his jacket and shoes off.

Climbing the stairs he entered the nursery and saw Frankie looking through a pile of baby clothes. Everything she picked up she shook her head and put it in a separate pile. After a few minutes of watching her, he stepped up beside her and looked down at the clothes.

"What are you doing? I thought you had sorted through all the babies things." Seeing Frankie finally pick up a pale yellow baby vest and move it so it was away from all the pink clothing.

"I did, but that was for one baby, not two. And they both might not be girls. What if one's a boy? I'm not putting a daddy's little princess baby grow on him." Picking up a green baby grow and putting it with the yellow vest.

"Okay, how about we go shopping tomorrow then? We need another car seat and Moses basket, and we can stock up extras. How does that sound?" Frankie turning to face him as she smiled.

"Excellent. But I will pack a few extra pink bits just in case." Going to pick up another item of clothing but Boyd stopping her.

"Yeah, later on. I haven't seen you in three days, come here." Tugging Frankie towards him as he attempted to snuggle her against his chest.

Frankie did attempt to snuggle closer to Boyd but the twins had other ideas, both of them shifting about as Frankie looked up at Boyd. Sliding his arms down her back he framed her bump and grinned as the twins moved under his hands. He looked up at Frankie after a minute or so, then back down at her bump.

"Have they shifted position? I feel lots of limbs now." Both hands gently moving over Frankie's bump.

"I think so. I think they are both head down now, and it's not exactly comfortable. They are side and front now, or at least I think they are. Here feel this." Taking his hand and guiding it half way up on one side of her bump. "Can you feel that? I'm sure that's a bum, and here," shifting his other hand slightly higher up on the front, "is what I think is another bum." Boyd feeling about gently as the twins moved.

"So both ready and waiting then?" Seeing Frankie nibble her bottom lip at the prospect of the babies being ready for birth.

"Feels that way. We are still going to visit Eve at the weekend, aren't we? I want to go before they get here, please." Batting her eyelashes at him knowing he would give in.

"As long as you are all still okay, then sure. Just make sure your bags in the boot, and we have everything we need, just in case. Doctors did say any time after thirty -seven weeks with twins. We can check with the midwife before we go since you're seeing her weekly now." Frankie nodding her head in agreement.

"Good, now I can do this." Lowering his head so he could kiss her.

The kiss started off gently, lips moving softly over each other as they become reacquainted. It didn't stay that way long though, Frankie's hand on the back of his head angling it just enough so their mouths joined together seamlessly. Boyd dragged his tongue across Frankie's lips, her mouth opening as he slid his tongue inside. Neither was sure when they had started to undress the other, both soon naked as Boyd began to kiss across Frankie's jaw and down her neck. As he reached her shoulder he quickly turned her around, placing her hands on the edge of the chest of drawers for support. Frankie glanced over her shoulder as she felt his hand between her legs, spreading them further apart with his feet until he was positioned behind her. With very little effort he slid inside her, her own body pushing into his.

"That feel okay?" She heard him ask through what she was sure was a clenched jaw as he tried to keep his lust for her in check.

"Better than okay." Grinding her hips against his to tease him.

That was all he needed to hear as he started to thrust in and out of her, his hands on her hips as his thrusts increased. Frankie used her own hand between her legs to play with herself, feeling Boyd shift just enough so with each thrust he was seated inside her.

"Ohhhh yes, just there." Frankie moaned lustily as her body started to convulse around him.

As soon as he felt her climax he didn't hold back anymore, thrusting a couple more times before he climaxed. Taking his hands off her hips, he placed them beside hers on the dresser giving himself support so he wasn't leaning against her.

"That was a nice welcome home. Maybe I should stay away more often." He whispered rather breathlessly in her ear as they both came down from the high.

"Maybe you should just shut up and lift off, two extra people to carry is enough for me to deal with." Boyd instantly standing up straight.

Watching Frankie stand up she turned sideways, her naked body in profile.

"Wow! When did you get so big?" The question escaping his mouth before he thought about the repercussions.

Frankie's head snapped to face him, where she stood just glaring at him.

"What I meant to say was when did they get so big?" Attempting a quick cover-up for his mistake.

"Smooth recovery. Lucky we all love you or you'd be dead by now." Frankie seeing Boyd step towards her as he again just stood watching her. "So, what case has kept you away from us?" Taking Boyd by the hand as she went to bend down and pick her clothes up.

"I'll get them, here." Bending over and gathering up all the clothes he could see before passing some of them to Frankie. "How about we put these back on and go downstairs, I'll tell you all about it over a nice cup of tea." Moving to leave the nursery, Frankie close behind him.

After pulling on his underwear and trousers, Boyd went to make the tea. Frankie looked at the pile of clothes and decided her t-shirt and knickers were enough. She watched Boyd make the tea as she sat down at the table, her bump now resting between her spread thighs. Boyd had been right, she was huge, and getting bigger by the day. When Boyd sat down opposite her he smiled as he saw how she was sat, one hand under and one over her bump.

"Well?" Making Boyd look up at her face.

"Skulls, lots and lots of bloody skulls. You would have loved it, Eve did. I have never been so sodding bored of looking at skulls as I was these past three days. But we solved the case, kept people alive, and returned the many skulls we have dealt with back to where they belong." Sipping his tea as Frankie just grinned.

"You're not a bones person, are you? Did Eve show you the collection she has?" Frankie knowing that Eve had a huge collection of skeletal remains.

"Oh yeah, and she loved every second of showing me some of it. Anyway, enough about me, how have you been? What have you been up to?" Wanting to hear in person what she had been doing, even though she had told him over the phone.

"Walked, read, cleaned, more walking, more reading, more cleaning. My life is so full of excitement right now. What I wouldn't give to be kitted out in a paper suit and mask, up to my elbows in intestine, or weighing some body parts." Seeing Boyd just shake his head.

"Only you, Frankie, only you." Seeing Frankie start to laugh before yawning.

"Okay, think it's time for bed. A busy day shopping tomorrow. You go on up, I'll lock up." Watching Frankie as she stood up, the twins making it more difficult the bigger they got.

Frankie was lying on the bed in just her knickers when Boyd entered the bedroom, the blankets in a heap at the bottom.

"What have you done to the bed?" Going to cover her over but stopping when she protested.

"I hate anything covering me, even clothes are driving me mad at the minute. Everything feels so restrictive, so tight." Watching as Boyd moved the covers so they were at least on his side of the bed.

When he was stood in just his boxers he switched the lamp off and climbed under the pile of blankets, Frankie still lying on her side with her back to him. He shuffled closer to her and moved the blankets just enough so he could attempt to cuddle up behind her without covering her with anything. He managed, but only just, his arm going over her bump as she placed her hand over his. Frankie was soon asleep, her steady breathing and the twins shifting about under his hands lulling Boyd to sleep.

When he woke the next morning the bed beside him was empty, Frankie already standing with her underwear on and wet hair.

"Why didn't you wake me? How long have you been up?" Yawning his way through his questions.

"You looked like you needed the extra few minutes, and about an hour and a half. These two didn't want anymore sleep, they wanted pancakes." Both of them looking down at the bump as it shifted about.

"They look very active. Is that not painful?" Seeing what looked like an arm or leg move across the side of Frankie's bump.

"Not really painful, just uncomfortable when they both move in different directions. Like now." Turning to face Boyd so he could see her whole bump shifting in every direction.

"Christ, I'm glad that's not me." Getting out of bed and stretching his arms above his head.

"Now I know where they get it from. All arms and legs just like their dad. " looking between Boyd and her bump.

"Yeah well, how about we get ready and go buy these extra things we need. I might even treat you to lunch." Giving his back a quick shift from side to side as he walked towards the bedroom door.

"I'm just about ready, it's you we're waiting on." Frankie giggling when she saw Boyd glare at her.

An hour later Boyd had parked the car and Frankie was in the process of debating where to go first. When she finally decided Boyd found himself being dragged around Mothercare, the trolley he was pushing slowly filling up with clothes, nappies, and finally a car seat and Moses basket. When they arrived at the till both shop assistants bombarded Frankie with questions about the twins, Frankie happily chatting away to them. Boyd paid for everything, seeing as Frankie had bought everything else it was only fair. Once all the shopping was packed in the car Frankie grinned as she all but dragged Boyd towards a small cafe, the smile on her face growing as she smelled the food being cooked. Frankie somehow managed to eat a cheese and ham toastie, along with a portion of chips and a side salad. She finished with a huge ice cream sundae, covered with syrup and a flake on the top. Boyd just watched speechlessly, he was surprised there was any room inside her for that much food.

"I need to lie down." Frankie yawned as they made their way back to the car.

"I'm not surprised after the amount you just ate. I was getting food drunk just watching you." Holding open the car door for Frankie while she got in the car.

"Your fault, and theirs." Rubbing both hands over the twins.

"If you say so. Let's get you and all this stuff home, then you can take a nap." Boyd getting into the driver's seat and starting the car.

Frankie went straight to bed when they arrived home, Boyd making sure she was asleep before he unpacked the car and brought everything inside. He had forgotten how much stuff such small people needed, and with two small people there seemed to be mountains of it. At least they were sorted now, everything bought and ready for the twin's arrival. What Boyd didn't know was the twins had plans to arrive much sooner than anyone had expected.


End file.
